When You can Live Forever
by Banshee4
Summary: Alistair/OC. What ever Happened to Alistair after he left the Cullens? Did he really go hide under a rock? From OC's POV. Very Sweet. Reminiscent of Edward and Bella. SPOILER WARNING! Please Read and review. Rated M for a reason.
1. Tears

**Disclaimer- The only Characters i own are Willa, Rob, and other Characters that are obviously not Twilight characters the rest are owned by Stephenie and lord am i jealous of her! Oh and She also owns certain situations that happen in the story, Props be to her. And i also don't own any of the music or brand name products that are mentioned in this story.**

**Tears**

Tears. If you see me with tears, you walked in on something I never wanted anyone to see. Though I've seen my face in the mirror many times before with tears staining my cheeks and I know the sight, you would be floored. I'm Beautiful when I cry. Odd, isn't it? That beauty should only show itself through my pain.

Though the act of crying is one I know well, it's never something I'd consider comforting, it's annoying. Tears flood from my eyes now because of my father. He wants the best for me, He loves me, and I love him, but he doesn't understand me. How cliché is that? A Father not knowing his sixteen year old daughter? Very normal.

I stand now in the woods beside my house. The fight my dad and I just had is one that we have very often and it never gets any easier. Every word hurts as much as the first time we screamed them at each other. I'd imagine this is what multiple stab wounds feel like. I shivered slightly, it was cold, only a few days from snowing, or so the weatherman said. It's always cold here. I don't mind the cold usually but right now I do. I didn't grab a jacket and I refuse go back into that house until dark. Sigh. I've got a couple hours to waste. Looking around you'd see nothing that wouldn't be in any other collection of trees. Boring. I'm always bored. The kids in my school are all fickle; quick to spread gossip or stab you in the back. I don't trust them. The only person my age that I did trust moved to South Carolina a year ago. He's happy there. I'm happy for him, I guess. Sigh. I just miss him.

Rob is one of those guys who can make you smile no matter what's bothering you. He goes out of his way to make you happy. He's funny and silly and he has no respect for personal space. But I still love him to death. We were attached at the hip before his parents decided to move. People used to say Rob and Willa, like it wasn't just Rob or it wasn't just Willa, like we were a package deal, and we kind of were. But he moved, so now it's just Willa.

To find someone lonelier than me would be quite a task; A Father who works all day, a mother who sleeps all day, and no friends. I only have Rob and the only way I can talk to him is online. Lonely. Boring. Cold. Crying. Welcome to my life.

Little did I know it was all going to be changed with a simple sniff.

He caught my scent downwind from me and crouched into a stalking position. Of course it was about a mile away, so I had no idea I was being hunted. Still he came for me. I sat on the damp earth a couple yards away from the trail that would have lead me back home, sobbing quietly to myself. He passed the trail and followed my scent to where I sat hugging my knees and looking somewhere to the right. He deliberately stepped on a twig and I sighed, thinking it was my father.

I didn't look up as I said "Go away." My voice cracked.

"I'll end your pain, dear child." A quite and amazingly smooth voice said to me. I had never heard such a soft voice; it was unlike _any_ sound I had ever heard.

My head snapped up to see the owner of that brilliant voice and a man stood in the shadows of the huge dead tree that was hiding me from view of the trail.

He gasped as he caught sight of me and I did the same. He was beautiful, alabaster skin, midnight black hair and black eyes with dark bruise-like circles under them. He wore simple dark clothes, black pants and a dark gray sweater.

"Who are you?" I said, my voice cracking again. I sniffed and tried to wipe my eyes but he was there on his knees, his slender fingers wrapped around my wrist, his head rolled back and he pressed his lips into a thin line, as if he were fighting some unknown urge.

"Child" He said looking down at me, his eyes even darker, if that were possible. "Tears become you."

I tried to pull my hand away but he was stronger than me. "Who are you?" I asked, demanding this time.

"My name is Alistair." He whispered, bowing his head slightly.

"What do you mean 'you'll end my pain'?" I snapped, still uselessly trying to pull my hand away from him.

He smiled slightly, pulling my hand towards him. His grip tightened as his head bent down to my hand, his lips parted slightly and I gasped

"…no" My voice was no more than a whisper.

His eyes snapped up at me and we stared at each other for what seemed like a full minute. "What are you?" I asked, mouthing the words more than speaking them.

"What I am is a hunter…" he took a deep breath, running his lips along the length of my hand. His lips pressed against my fingertips and my heart began to race. In a quick jerk he pulled me into his arms skimming his lips along my neck, He smelled so sweet and his body was as cold and hard as a block of ice.

"Sweet Child, your body almost begs for me." He murmured when his lips reached my ear. My breath quickened and I moaned softly. I'd never been held like this; he was rough and yet so gentle, and he was right, I was begging for him.

"What is your name, Child?"

It took me a moment to answer him "W-Wilhelmina…"

"Dear Wilhelmina, Do you want me to take you life?" He asked quietly. I knew in this moment that he wasn't toying with me. I gasped and pressed my body to his. He was immediately still as I placed my hand on his frozen cheek and kissed him, new tears flooding from my eyes. I sobbed gently, pressing my forehead to his and dropped my hand. He released my other hand and wrapped his arms around me.

"Sweet Wilhelmina" he rested his cheek on my head and took in a deep breath. "Dear sweet child, I can end it all for you." He whispered into my hair.

"No…" I moaned.

He chuckled and pulled my face up to meet his. "It would be a waste, I suppose, I've never seen a human with such eyes. Pale gray. And Auburn hair, a spray of freckles on your blushing cheeks, delicious… skin as pale and thin as a sheet of snow… maybe just a bite, to tide me over?" he smiled as he took my hand and dug his finger in my arm. I gasped as the blood began to trickle from where his fingernails broke the skin; he put his mouth over my wound and let the blood pool there. His pupils dilated and he held me tighter, almost crushing me.

I gasped in pain and he pulled away, holding me at arms length. "Bandage your arm." He demanded roughly, breathing hard and looking down, his eyes now a deep mahogany. He ripped the bottom of his sweater and held it out to me. Bewildered I wrapped it tightly around my bleeding arm.

"What are you?" I asked.

"I am a Vampire." He licked his lips. "And that takes more effort than I would have imagined."

I felt very cold, shivering; I reached my unhurt arm to stroke his face. "Alistair, is it normal for a…" I trailed off" "…to be out in the day, or not bite, or practically seduce their victims?"

He looked up suddenly "Seduce? Is that what you thought I was doing?" He smiled "Child, I fear for you should another vampire cross your path. True, though, that was a different hunting technique; but I was not seducing you." His smile widened "though I suppose it would be nice, beautiful as you are" He stroked my cheek.

I blushed and looked away. He continued on "I can go out in the day due to the sun being hidden behind the clouds, not that it would hurt me and yes it is odd for me not to have bitten you, but if I did that you would be dead now instead of blushing in my hand" he stroked my cheek with his thumb. "And I do so enjoy the sight of your blush, Wilhelmina"

"Willa." I corrected automatically. He smirked.

"Alistair Belden." He pulled his hand from my cheek and held it out for me to shake.

I took his hand. "Willa Lawley."

"You must be cold, my sweet Willa."

I shivered "I'm fine, I'm always cold."

"Really? You're quite warm to me…" He pulled me into his arms again, gently this time, taking a deep breath and ran his lips along my jaw.

I bit my lip "Alistair?"

"Yes, dear Willa?" He murmured so softly in my ear it was hard to think straight, His scent was so intoxicating, he was so beautiful…

"Kiss me." My request was barely more than a whisper but still I heard his quite chuckle.

"Of course, my Willa." His lips trailed their way to mine and he kissed me with gentle passion. His tongue caressed my lower lip and I couldn't help but part my lips with a soft sigh. My lips formed to his as if he were stone and his moist tongue lazily danced across mine, leaving behind his amazingly sweet aroma for me to taste, it was like honeysuckle and warmth, if warmth were a flavor.

His hands explored my body working in synchronization to pull me closer and press me harder to him. My fingertips trailed down his face and neck to rest on his chest, I felt very light headed as his hands fell to the small of my back, pulling my hips into his. His lips kissed down to my neck; his tongue making lazy circles as he sucked gently on the skin there. He let out a soft groan as his teeth nipped ever so gently at my fragile neck. I sighed his name softly and opened my eyes. It was dark. Gasp.

"Oh! It's late!" I pushed gently against his stone chest. He pulled away. "No…" I pulled myself closer to him and he chuckled.

"You're quite indecisive." He said with and obvious smile in his voice.

"It's late but I don't want to leave you, if I do I'll never see you again and I'll never know if you were real or not…" I whispered tearing up again.

"Would you like me to stay with you?" He asked as he pulled me away enough so he could look in my eyes.

I was so floored by his beauty and the deepness of his gaze I could only nod. He smiled widely; his teeth glinted in the darkness. He pulled me up as he stood, not letting go of me. My feet dangled in the air as my lips found his.

"My mom and dad will be home…" I said, having to ruin all hope of him staying with me.

"Not to worry, Sweet Willa, I'll leave your side only a moment." He carried me back to the trail and toward my house.

"How do you know where I live?" I asked; perplexed by how he knew where he was going.

"Your scent leads this way." He put me down as we neared the entrance to the trail, his hand lingering on my hip to steady me as I swayed. "Which is your bedroom?"

"Are you coming in?" I asked, surprised.

"Unless you'd rather sleep here, I don't suggest it though, it will get much colder." He smiled. "Don't worry, I won't get caught."

"Um… Second floor, it's the room on the right. But how will you-"

"Trust me, Sweet one" he said, interrupting me. He kissed me softly and was gone.

I stumbled forward through the last of the trees into the backyard, passing my old swing set and the picnic table that we never used and stepped up on the porch. As I walked through the door the cold instantly melted away like the changing seasons. Inside I was welcomed to the incessant familiarity of my father in the living room watching some police or detective show and my mom in the kitchen getting something from the fridge. I quickly passed the kitchen door and turned to go up the stairs before-

"Willa?" My dad called from the TV room.

I paused, "Yeah?"

"Could you come in here please?" he said, pausing the TV. Always a bad sign.

I stepped back down the two stairs I'd been able to climb before getting caught and turned into the living room. He sat in the leather chair facing the TV; an ugly, sort of pudgy cop with an angry face was frozen on the screen. "I'm sorry about earlier" he said without looking up.

"Yeah, me too" I said automatically, not really sorry at all.

"Dad loves your heart, honey." He unpaused the TV.

"Yeah, me too" I turned and raced up the stairs to my room.


	2. the Man Behind the Myth

**Disclaimer- The only Characters i own are Willa, Rob, and other Characters that are obviously not Twilight characters the rest are owned by Stephenie and lord am i jealous of her! Oh and She also owns certain situations that happen in the story, Props be to her. And i also don't own any of the music or brand name products that are mentioned in this story.**

**The Man Behind the Myth**

I paused as I got to my door, taking a deep breath and closing my eyes, I opened the door. I dared a peek under my lashes and there he sat, on my bed by the open window. I let a huge smile spread on my face as I closed and locked my door; He slid the window shut and held his arms out for me. I skipped over to him and nestled myself into his frigid body.

"Alistair, you're really here!!" I whispered, overjoyed.

"Of course I am" He whispered back, stroking my cheek.

"Kiss me again…" I said placing my hand on his cold cheek, leaning back into his left arm.

He leaned over me, letting his arm rest on the bed; laying me down while half lying on top of me as he chuckled softly. "Of course, anything for you, my Willa." He took a deep breath, inhaling my scent, I imagine, and pressed his lips gently to mine. He let his free right hand explore my body again, this time finding, to my delight, more interesting things to caress besides my back. I giggled softly as his fingers trailed down my side and found the bare skin between my shirt and my jeans. His frozen fingers drew lines across my bare skin as his tongue danced in the warmth of my mouth, tasting as much of me as I tasted him.

I angled my hips towards him slightly, giving him more access to my body, though we were already pretty well tangle up with each other in the first place, he smiled and nuzzled my face gently breathing slowly and evenly "Sweet child, you must be tired." His whisper spread his cold, delicious smelling breath across my face, stunning me slightly.

"I'm not that tired." I whispered, blushing as I realized how much more of him I wanted. He chuckled softly and brushed his cold fingers across my burning cheek.

"Beautiful Willa, what brings this blush that tempts me so?" His eyes looked darker; the deep mahogany my blood had given him was almost gone.

"How old are you?" I asked avoiding his question and sounding only mildly interested.

"I was turned into a vampire at the age of twenty five; it's been two hundred and seventy five years since then, how old are you?" He was obviously more interested in other things as his lips found my earlobe and his hand found its way under my shirt.

"I'm sixteen, Alistair, stop!" I giggled, squirming under his touch.

"Is that really what you want, my darling?" he murmured in my ear as his cold hand slid deeper in my shirt. I blushed furiously and held back a new stream of giggles.

"I didn't think so…" He said before his hand pulled out from under my shirt and his lips claimed mine, immediately silencing my giggles. His hands ran possessively up and down my body with gentle pressure, as if he were trying to memorize my every curve. His kisses were hungry now, more demanding as he slipped his legs from under mine and repositioned himself over me, pausing to allow me to adjust to the change. I bit my lip as he waited patiently for me. I gasped as he slid between my legs pressing himself fully to my body, I was half overjoyed and half irritated by the two pairs of pants that separated us.

His hands slipped under my shirt again, this time pulling it over my head before I knew what was happening. He made the same swift work of his sweater and pressed his stone cold chest to me, my shiver was almost a convulsion as his hands slid under my back and quickly undid of the hooks of my white bra. He pulled it away from me and tossed it across the room as his lips found my neck once more, his hands continuing their detailed memorization of my body now that fewer obstacles were in their way.

"Alistair!!" I gasped as his fingertips roamed over my breasts, stroking softly at my nipples causing me to jump and shiver with each pass of his cold finger. His eager mouth latched onto my nipple and sucked gently, rolling his tongue and sucking in a rhythmic way, pressing and rolling his hips to mine in the same fashion, I had to bite down on my fingers to keep from moaning out loud, my head kicked back and my free hand grabbed his arm. I allowed gentle pants to pass my lips but nothing more as I fought back the moan that was building in my chest.

I bit down hard on my lip as I reached for his pants, I made to trying to undo the button until his hands stopped me; he looked up at me with a great smile on his face.

"Willa, what is it you're wanting from me?" He asked.

"….m-make love to me, Alistair…" My face burned from my blush.

"I haven't the strength, my love, though, believe me, I want to. I'd kill you." He let go of me and got up before I could protest. He grabbed a t-shirt that was obviously too big for me and tossed it to me.

"You must need sleep, It's one o'clock in the morning."

I blushed again "I don't want to sleep… I want you to come back here."

"How about a compromise? I'll come back and you go to sleep." My eyes filled. He didn't want me… I sniffed, why would he? He's gorgeous and I'm barely even pretty… he… he doesn't want me… Alistair came and sat beside me, brushing his fingers under my eyes.

"Why do you cry, my love?" He asked tenderly. I shook my head and pulled on the shirt he'd tossed to me.

"It's nothing." I said as I turned away from him towards the windows over my bed. I snuggled down in my comforter as he lay down behind me.

"Willa…" He said as he turned so he was facing the windows too and wrapped an arm around me.

"Hmm?" I didn't want to speak.

"Are you upset with me?" He asked quietly, as if he were afraid of the answer.

"…" Sigh. "No… I just… I want you so badly and I thought you wanted me too but you –"

"Willa, I do want you. More than I've ever wanted anything, that's why I'm still here. I can't make love to you because I'm thirsty, I might bite you and then it would kill you. I don't want that to happen so I can't make love to you tonight." He whispered, cutting me off and wrapping his arms around me, sounding strained.

"Really?" He wanted me too? More than anything?

"Yes, really, you are so beautiful, Willa, How could I not want you?" He said with a chuckle I smiled and turned towards him and kissed him.

"Alistair, do you really drink human blood?" He went stiff.

"Yes." He sounded tense.

"You kill people?"

"Yes." He sounded Grave.

"But you won't kill me?"

"Never." He vowed.

"Are there a lot of vampires?"

He relaxed slightly "No, not a lot, but there are a fair few, but we stay secret, In fact that's the reason I'm in America now, a friend asked me to help him prove to the Volturi that his Granddaughter could keep us secret. She was quite a remarkable child that Renesmee."

"Whoa, back up. You don't live in America? Who's your friend? What's a Volturi? And Vampires can have kids? And what kind of name is Renesmee?!" He laughed.

"Sorry, No, I live in England, My friend is Carlisle Cullen, The Volturi are a group of vampires over three thousand years old who enforce the laws that keep us hidden, a vampire man can produce children but a vampire woman can't, and Renesmee is the name of the half vampire child that Carlisle's son had with his wife, She was human when she carried Renesmee and was turned into a vampire after giving birth."

"….wow."

"It's a lot to take in isn't it?" he smiled, I nodded slowly.

"How did Carlisle's son not bite her?"

"I'm not sure, but it must have to do with their diet. They only drink Animal blood."

"Oh, is that enough for them?"

"It seems so, Carlisle's been at it for three hundred years and he's still strong and healthy." He shrugged.

"Is… Is that something you'd try?"

He sighed. "It's not something I want to try, animal blood smells disgusting. Your blood on the other hand, smells quite delicious." He nipped at my neck. I could hold back a giggle.

"How long are you going to stay here?" I bit my lip, fearing his answer. I'm sure he felt my tension.

"As I told you, I want you more than anything. I am a tracker, Willa, I'm driven by the things I want, and I'll never stop hunting what I desire. Your pull on me is more forceful than any I've ever felt, I doubt I could leave you if I tried." He kissed my neck softly.

"So you'll stay with me? Forever?"

"Forever." Tears filled my eyes again at his promise. I could have him forever. But how long is that…. I won't last forever.

"But what if I die?" he went still again. "Alistair… I could become a vampire and then we'd be together forever."

"Willa, Sleep. We'll talk about monumental decisions later… Sleep."

"But aren't you thirsty?"

"Yes, I'm going to leave after you're asleep to go hunt, I'll Be back before you wake up, I promise."

"Are you going to hunt humans?"

His arms tightened around me. "Yes."

I yawned. "Can't you try Carlisle's way?"

"We'll talk about existence changing decisions later… Sleep, Willa."


	3. Hard to Believe

**Disclaimer- The only Characters i own are Willa, Rob, and other Characters that are obviously not Twilight characters the rest are owned by Stephenie and lord am i jealous of her! Oh and She also owns certain situations that happen in the story, Props be to her. And i also don't own any of the music or brand name products that are mentioned in this story.**

**Hard to Believe**

It was a dream. Its morning and I can't feel his weight on my bed, He's not here. It was all a dream. _Maybe he's just not back yet_ the optimistic side of my mind thought. _Maybe he never existed at all_ sneered the pessimistic side of my mind. Either way I didn't open my eyes. Sigh.

"Good Morning, my love." His voice was more amazing than I remembered. "Did you sleep well?"

I turned over to see him sitting Indian style in front of my bookshelf with a book open in his hands.

"YOU'RE HERE!!" I flew out of my bed and into his arms.

"Shh!! Your Mother!!" he said stroking my hair and kissing my forehead.

I got a good look at him, His eyes were noticeably red; A sign of his dinner last night.

"What would you like to do today, Love?"

"I don't know, can we go to the park?"

"Of course, anything you want." I couldn't help but marvel at his beauty as he smiled down at me.

"Alistair? Why do I have a pull on you?"

"Because I want you, to me you're the most desirable, the most fascinating, and the most amazing creature in the world."

"But you barely know me…" I have no idea why I'm saying this… This beautiful man wants me and I'm trying to discourage him.

"I know you better than you think, your favorite color is purple, your favorite band is No Doubt, you want to take cooking classes, your relationship with your parents is strained, to say the least, your best friend is Robert Andrew Scott, you think about baby names in your spare time, your favorite TV show is House, and you hate to cry."

"What? How did you know all of that?!" I never told anyone about my love of finding neat baby names.

"Your room says a lot about you."

"It doesn't say that much."

"Your diary said the rest."

"YOU READ MY DIARY?!"

"Shh! Your Mother!"

"Don't change the subject!"

"Yes, I read your diary and I'm sorry I didn't ask you first, but you fascinate me; I couldn't not read it. I had to know your thoughts, your feelings, your worries, and your pains. You're so amazing."

Blush. "Flattery will get you everywhere…" I muttered. He laughed.

I stood up "Can you hang on for a couple minutes?"

"Of course, my love."

I unlocked the door, hurried to the bathroom, and jumped in the shower, making sure to shave my legs really well. After my shower I threw my hair up in a towel and brushed my teeth then I ran downstairs to the laundry room and put on some clean clothes, picking out a pair of pretty underwear, and following it with a white button down over a white tank top with a pair of dark blue jeans. I stopped into the kitchen and grabbed a caramel rice cake and headed back up to my room where Alistair sat waiting for me in the same spot.

"Have a nice shower?" the perverted part of my head thought about how much nicer it would have been had he joined me, I blushed and nodded. I sat down on the floor in front of my mirror and plugged in the hair dryer. I let my hair down and brushed it thoroughly before drying it and then brushed it again after it was dry. I reached over and grabbed the converse box I kept my make up in and quickly applied mascara to my eyes and lip balm to my lips.

Alistair watched me, studying my every move, it was kind of unnerving. He breathed very slowly as I dried my hair and his lips pulled down in the corners as I put on my make-up. I stood up and adjusted my outfit. "There! What do you think?" I asked, presenting myself. He appraised me a moment and stood, walking over to me quickly, and took me in his arms.

"I think you're gorgeous." Blush. He leaned in a kissed me softly.

"So, are you thirsty?"

"Not really…" he was tense.

"So we can say screw it to the park and stay in all day?" He let out a quiet laugh.

"Nice try, Pretty girl, put on your shoes and we'll go to the park."

"I'd rather stay." I mumbled as I reached down to grab my rice cake and took a bite, heading over to my closet to grab my pair of black and white rain boots as he sat on my bed. Suddenly, my little pink cell phone rang '_Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down, never gonna run around and desert you' _Alistair gave me a humored look and he snatched it from the window sill and tossed it to me. I caught it and answered

"Hello?"

"Wills. Effing guess what!"

"Hey, Rob, Whaddup?"

"I'M COMING HOME BITCH!"

"NO FLIPPING WAY!!!!"

"HELLS YA KID!!

"Like omg! When?!"

"I'll be there next Wednesday!"

"Sweet action, Psycho!"

"Right?!"

"Love ya, but I gotta go."

"Oh, okay… but I'll get in around noon, but I'll call you, kay?"

"Kay! Peace out, cub scout!"

"See ya."

I hung up the phone and shoved it in my pocket as I looked up.

"I didn't understand one thing either of you said…." Alistair said, laughing.

Blush. "Sorry, Rob and I are losers."

He chuckled. "The Park?"

"The Park." I agreed, pulling on my boots as he grabbed a jacket for me.

"I'll see you outside." He said as he crossed the room to my window, threw it open, and jumped out with lighting speed. I ran to the window and looked out, he was gone.

I pulled the window shut and ran down stairs, scarfing down my rice cake and yelling to my mom. "Going to the park, be back later, I have my phone!" I was out the door before she could answer and Alistair was suddenly behind me, wrapping his arms around me and kissing my neck.

"Are you sure you don't want to go back to bed?" I asked, my head rolling back on his shoulder.

He chuckled in my ear and grabbed my hand. "Let's go, beautiful girl."

I sighed and lead him towards a trail in the forest across the yard from the trail we came from last night. Once in the trees he stopped. "Alistair?" I turned to look at him, he was smiling.

"Would you like to run with me?" He looked excited.

"Umm… I'd probably trip…" He chuckled.

"Not if I carry you." He turned and bent down so I could climb on his back. I hesitated. He waited patiently. I bit my lip and climbed on his back, he hiked me up and took off into the forest running so fast it made my eyes water. I clung desperately to him; waiting for the moment we'd hit a tree, or fall, or take flight. He slowed to a stop just before the trail his one of the bigger walking trails the park had. I hadn't realized I was holding my breath until I sucked in a huge gulp of air. He laughed.

"Are you all right, my Willa?" He asked as he put me down and took my hand; leading me onto the walking trail.

"I think so, that was crazy!"

I lead the way up the trail, still holding his hand until we got to the picnic tables where I let him go and skipped over to the swings like a five year old, he shook his head and chuckled.

"Push me, Alistair!" I squealed as I plopped down on the closet swing.

"Of course, my love." He walked behind me, pulled me back and let me go. I giggled as he touched my back again and again while he continued to push me like a child. I began to get higher and higher until his arms closed around me and I came to an abrupt halt two feet in the air.

His lips found my ear and he whispered "Lord, you tempt me so…"

"Alistair…" I moaned as he nipped at my earlobe, He growled softly, though it was amplified in my ear. I squirmed in his arms, desperate to turn to him. He pulled me from the swing and up into his arms, taking a deep breath as he pressed his face in my hair. My cell phone rang _'Hate me today, hate me tomorrow, hate me for all the things I didn't do for you' _I pulled the cell phone out of my pocket and answered "Yeah, Dad?"

"_Hey, don't cook anything for dinner tonight; I'm taking your mom out."_

"Okay, No problem."

He hung up. Wow was my ringtone perfect for him. I shoved the phone back in my pocket and nuzzled into Alistair's strong arms. I couldn't help but feel the bitter resentment for my father bubbling up inside me.

"Are you all right, love?" He gently swung me back and forth, rocking me, comforting me. Lord this man is amazing.

"I'm fine, just as long as you're here, I'll be fine." I bit my lip. The words I wanted to say to him kept trying to bubble up like word vomit but I fought them back. It was too soon… Even if I knew I loved him with all my heart I simply couldn't say the words to him yet… he'd think I were crazy.

He carried me over to one of the bench swings and sat down, settling me on his lap. He swung us gently, stroking my face and staring into my eyes. His thumb traced my bottom lip, I touched his hand, holding it against my face and kissed his thumb. The word vomit came back and I barely swallowed it back. I have no idea why every time I'm with him I want to ruin our sweet moments but it seems to happen all too often with him.

He smelled so sweet, it was almost overwhelming, I could help but to press my face into his shoulder and take a huge breath. He smiled down and me, one eyebrow raised. "I can't help it, you smell amazing." Blush.

"You are the one who smells amazing, Like no scent I've ever encountered, it's so… "He paused "… decadent." His eyes were darker.

"Let's go home. You can go hunt while I make myself dinner." I said trying to straighten up.

"What's with this sudden desire for me not to be thirsty?" I blushed.

"It's nothing, I just figured you must be thirsty, your eyes are darker." He smiled at me; it was a sort of placating smile.

"I know what you're thinking, Willa…"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Take me home, Alistair." I stood up and so did he. He was humoring me. We walked back to the walking trail and to the trail that led to my house. He flung me onto his back and we ran home. It must have been later than I thought, because the sun was beginning to set and the house was empty. Alistair set me down inside the door and kissed me, then turned and disappeared into the night, to hunt. I walked into the kitchen and pulled out a skillet mean from the freezer. After my dinner was finished cooking, I grabbed a bottle of apple juice and went to the living room and sat down in the chair my dad had occupied last night. I curled up with my food and ran threw the DVR, Finding a rerun of house I liked and pushed play.


	4. All It takes is Three Little Words

**Disclaimer- The only Characters i own are Willa, Rob, and other Characters that are obviously not Twilight characters the rest are owned by Stephenie and lord am i jealous of her! Oh and She also owns certain situations that happen in the story, Props be to her. And i also don't own any of the music or brand name products that are mentioned in this story.**

**All it Takes is Three Little Words**

**RATED MATURE**

This chapter is dedicated to Dark Valancia. You made my whole day and I'm hoping this will make yours!

Alistair walked in the door as I was walking back into the living room, having just put away my dishes. I had never seen his eyes so red; it was a little terrifying until he said "Honey, I'm home." I ran into his arms. "Did you have a nice evening?" I nodded. He lifted me into his arms and sat down, settling me on his lap again, I snuggled into his arms as he wrapped them around me.

There was nothing more in the world I wanted than to tell him I love him. It was like an ache in my heart. Sigh. I knew I couldn't hold it in much longer.

"Alistair, are you sure you'll stay with me forever?" I hid my face in his stone chest as my hands tightened around his neck.

"Yes, Willa, I want nothing more than to be with you."

"I Love You, Alistair…" I was shaking, my breaths were shallow, my heart was racing, and I felt so cold.

He didn't move and he didn't speak. Tears welled in my eyes as I began to really hyperventilate.

"Willa, please clam down…." He sounded tense. I began to sob. "Shhh," He lifted my face up to meet his gaze. "I Love you, too, Willa." He crushed his lips to mine and stood, cradling me in his arms as he walked up the stairs. He set me down gently on the bed and laid on top of me, his lips never once leaving mine. Tears continued to pour from my eyes as he unbuttoned my shirt and his mouth trailed down to my neck. One article at a time he undressed us both, his hands were steady and sure as he grabbed my hips and angled himself above me pausing to look in my eyes. He brushed the tears from my face and whispered.

"I love you so much…." His words sounded almost like a prayer and I felt more warm tears trail down my face. I pulled his beautiful face to mine and kissed him. He entered me slowly, I barely registered him watching my expression; I knew what I was feeling and I was sure it showed on my face. Surprise was first, then pain when he had fully entered me. I bit down on my lip, he pulled back and thrust forward, still trying to be gentle with me, though I saw his pupils dilate and his eyes turn flat black. His head rolled back as he bared his teeth, panting hard as he moved harder. I moaned as the pain ebbed and I began to really feel him, and I got a true sense of how gentle he was being with me. I arched my back and wrapped my legs around him angling my hips to allow him deeper access.

I was panting as hard as he was; every thrust of his hips sent shockwaves of pleasure throughout my body, making my fingertips and toes tingle. He was getting steadily faster and harder with every push of his hips. His eyes closed tightly as he moaned my name. I was almost shaking from the waves he was sending me as his movements became stiffer and more forceful, almost as if he were no longer in control of himself. I arched back all the way as his latest and most forceful thrust sent the most powerful wave of pleasure through me. I couldn't stop myself from almost screaming his name as my fingers clawed at his back, he thrust forward once more and stiffened as he cried out. He stayed completely still as I caught my breath, I reached a hand up to stroke his face but he was across the room before my hand was even close to him.

He pulled on his pants as he said in a strained voice "I'm so sorry, my love, but I must go hunt. Now. I'll be back the moment I'm safe to be around again. I love you, My Willa." And he was out my door and I heard the front door slam before I could even get out of bed.

What the hell was that? I stood up and immediately fell back onto the bed, I was dizzy. I sat there waiting for my dizzy spell to pass as I felt the pain again. I knew the first time was supposed to hurt but hearing that the first time hurts and feeling it hurt are two different things. I stood up and pulled on the first things I found and turned back to my bed. Blood. That's what had made him leave. I hurried to the bathroom and cleaned myself up then grabbed my sheets and took them downstairs to wash them. On my way back up stairs I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and some fresh new sheets.

I made my bed and began to pick up my room, putting shoes away, throwing my dirty clothes into the hamper, and what not. I noticed what I was wearing, it was his shirt… I smiled and took a deep breath, pressing the fabric to my face. I opened my window and curled up under the blanket, taking a big swig of water, I was surprisingly thirsty. _Alistair…_He'd only been gone ten minutes or so and I already missed him terribly.

I must have dosed off because when I woke I was in his arms again, the window shut and an extra blanket was around me. It was still dark out but I could tell his eyes were a deep crimson. He stroked my hair with a smile on his face. "Willa."

"Oh, Alistair," I hugged him. "I missed you so much!!" He chuckled.

"I missed you too, my love." He frowned. "Did I hurt you?"

"No! Of course not! You were amazing!" Blush. "And you didn't bite me!"

"Are you sure you're not hurt?"

"I'm Positive. I feel fantastic. How are you?" He chuckled.

"I feel…. Alive… Willa, I haven't felt this was in almost three hundred years…. I love you so much, you amazing, wonderful, beautiful girl!" He laughed.

I laughed too "I love you too, Alistair." I kissed him softly. "I always want to be by your side, to be with you. Forever."

His joyous expression faded slightly. "Willa, Forever isn't something I want for you. I want to be with you, too, but Immortality is such a burden. The thirst never goes away. The pain of the transformation alone is reason enough not to ever want this. I Wish I could be Human with you…"

"What are you talking about? I would take all of those for the rest of eternity as long as I could be with you." I pulled away from him and sat up on his lap. He looked grave. I know he doesn't like this topic of conversation but it's not something we could avoid anymore. If we were going to be together then this was unavoidable.

"Alistair, please see reason, I want you forever. One lifetime simply isn't enough for me."

"Willa, my Love, later… we _will_ discuss this further, I promise you. But not now… let's just enjoy this stolen moment. I love you." He kissed my forehead.

I Sighed "I Love you too, Alistair." I cuddled closer to him and his arms tightened around me.

I woke up the next morning; I knew I was still on his lap, still in his arms. It was perfect. It was bright outside, too bright. I opened my eyes and was blinded by something very white and very bright, it was sparkling like diamonds. I blinked a few times and realized it was Alistair's arm.

"Did I wake you, precious one?"

"Alistair! Your Arm!!" I looked up at his face, It shimmered and sparkled just like his arm, he smiled down at me.

"Do you see why I can't go out in the sun?" He looked out the window, my eyes followed his gaze. It had snowed last night, which explained why it was so bright. "Last night was hands down the best night of my existence…" He whispered into my ear. "You tell me you love me, we make love, you fall asleep in my arms while it snows outside, It was quite poetic. You are so beautiful"

I could picture it… he was right, it was so poetic. Tears filled my eyes. He brushed them away with his fingertips. I shut my eyes and took a deep breath; his amazing scent filled my lungs as he softly kissed my closed eyes. More tears fell from my eyes, "Let's not ever let this moment end…." I almost begged.

He smiled down at me and kissed my forehead. "I'll never leave you, you can have moments like this whenever you like."

"Promise?" I beamed at him

"I Promise." He looked across the room. "You have school in an hour."

"Gee, Thanks, Captain Buzz-kill…" I grumbled. He laughed.

"Come on, now, pretty girl, you don't want to be late." He chided me.

"I don't want to go to school. I want to stay here with you." I pouted.

"I have things I need to do today as well, you know."

"Like what?"

"I can't very well continue wearing the same clothes, can I?"

"You're forcing me to go to school while you go on a shopping trip?!" I was indignant. He laughed. "Wait!!!" I looked out the window again, about 4 or 5 inches of snow… Maybe… I jumped out of bed and raced downstairs to my computer and clicked the school closings link that was saved on my favorites list. I scrolled down to my school- open. Damn!! I trudged back upstairs where Alistair had already made my bed and was rifling through my closet. He pulled out my winter coat and tossed in onto my neatly made bed and continued to dig through my closet. I gave up on watching him and headed off to the bathroom for a nice hot shower.

When I got back he had a whole outfit setting on my bed for me but he was still going at my closet.

"What are you looking for?" I asked as I inspected the outfit he'd set out for me, my favorite pair of jeans and a long black tank top (it was supposed to be a dress but who in their right minds would ever wear such a tight fitting short dress like that?) with a long sleeved red shirt that had a huge crest on the front. (Gryffindor, What can I say? I'm a potter fan.)

"Gloves, a Hat, and a Scarf." He said without pausing.

"It's not that cold out, my coat will keep me warm enough." I said as I put on my outfit. He turned and watched me, a smile playing around his lips. I ignored him as I sat down in front of my mirror and dried my hair, He sat down behind me and grabbed a book from my bookshelf, It was my copy of Alice in Wonderland. After I was finished I climbed into his lip and wrapped his arms around me. He kissed my head and put the book down.

"Want to come with me so you can take my car?" I asked, still annoyed.

"I could probably run, but if it means I get to pick you up from school then yes."

"Kay, come on then or I'll be late." I stood up and grabbed my faded red backpack and my purse and headed downstairs and out the front door to my silver scion (the best sweet sixteen present ever!) where Alistair was sitting in the drivers seat. I hopped in the passenger seat, not really caring that he was going to drive; I was used to the passenger seat, Rob and I practically lived in his car one summer.

He started the car and blasted the heater while I put in a cd and skipped to my song of the day; which is a random song I pick in the morning and listen to so it will hopefully get stuck in my head. Today's song was a very catchy one. '_Check yes Juliet, are you with me? Rain is falling down on the sidewalk. I won't go until you come outside, check yes Juliet, kill the limbo, I'll keep tossing rocks at you window, there's no turning back for us tonight. Lace up your shoes, here's how we do. Run baby run, don't ever look back, they'll tear us apart if you give them the chance. Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be, run baby run, forever will be you and me'._ I sang along, Alistair simply smiled at me as I made funny faces while I sang along and danced to the song. He drove me to school, going at least twenty miles over the speed limit at any given time, and parked outside the front doors where the students congregated before going to class. Sigh. I'll be the new gossip around school, I could imagine it now _"Who drove Willa to school today?" "It wasn't her dad, that for sure." "I thought she was still dating Rob?" "Maybe she found him online." "Haha! That's so like her, she isn't cool enough to get a boyfriend here so she goes online! I bet he's disappointed! She probably said she was prettier than she is!"_

I realized I was looking at my shoes and biting my lip. I looked up at Alistair, he was staring at me, looking worried. "What is it, Willa? You seem nervous."

"It's nothing…" I leaned over and kissed him. "I love you, have fun shopping!" I tried to sound cheerful. I turned to get out of the car but he had my hand.

"I'm getting a cell phone first; I'll text you with my number. If you need me today, for _any_ reason just call me and I'll come and get you." He looked very serious. I nodded and kissed him again. "I love you, my Willa."

I smiled, "I love you, too, Alistair." I turned and got out of the car. I stood there and watched him drive off. Sigh. It's going to be a long day… I hitched my backpack up my shoulder and turned to walk inside. It was unusually quiet. Half the students were openly staring at me and the other half were barely trying to hide it.

"Who was _that_?!" I heard on girl 'whisper' to another. Not a second later an excited buzz of whispers filled the air. It sounded like a bees nest. I hurried inside before I could get stung. I pulled out my MP3 player and popped the ear buds in my ears. I could already hear the buzzing following me, not all of them, but still enough to make me nervous.

I hurried to my first class, probability and statistics, and sat in my seat, I pulled out my cell phone and began looking through the list of songs for a ring tone for Alistair. I found a dashboard confessional song I liked, 'Stolen'. I bought the ringtone, switched the phone to vibrate, and shoved it back into my pocket. I made a job of pulling out my book to delay the moment I would have to look around and see if the gossip had spread this far yet; I took a deep breath and turned off my mp3 player. Buzz Buzz Buzz Buzz. Sigh.

I checked the clock, 5 minutes until class started, if Mrs. Adams wasn't late. Sigh. I opened my notebook and skimmed over my doodles, it was amazing to me how none of them had anything to do with Alistair, He's now such a huge part of my life it's hard to believe that only three days ago I didn't even know he or his kind existed. Three days and we're already in love and having sex. I wonder if that's a bad thing? Oh well, neither of us mind so why should we care?

Mrs. Adams walked through the door and everyone got in their seat. I didn't really pay attention to her lecture on Chapter 8, she assigned our homework and allowed us to work on it until class was out, incase we didn't understand or needed help. I started on my homework and finished about 2 minutes before the bell rang; I noticed the person beside me was staring at me. Tabitha Brooks; known for being one of the biggest gossips in the whole school and unfortunately in three of my classes. Sigh.

The bell rang and I gathered my things and headed for my locker. Tabitha's locker was near mine. Her best friend, Jenna Vance joined her at her locker and they put their heads together and were whispering loud enough for me to hear. I put on my headphones again and switched my stats book for my camera, I had Photography next. My phone vibrated in my pocket, I pulled it out quickly and check the message, it was just phone number, I saved it to my address book and added the song. Tabitha and Jenna were watching me. Sigh. I put away my mp3 player and pressed the call button; it was halfway through the first ring when Alistair answered.

"_Willa, What's wrong?"_ He sounded worried.

"I hate school, I want to be with you, please come get me." Tabitha and Jenna were following me to the art room even though I knew they both had gym which was on the other side of school.

"_What happened?"_

"Everyone is talking about me and I miss you."

He chuckled. _"I miss you, too, but you really can't run away just because of some gossip." _I knew he was right but I still wanted to be with him.

"Yeah…"

"_Listen; try to make it a bit more, if it gets worse I'll come get you, no questions asked, okay? But at least try. Okay, Love?"_

I sighed, "Okay, I'll try…"

"_That's my girl."_ He sounded proud, it made me smile. _"I love you."_

"I love you, too. Can you text me while I'm in class?"

"_Sure, if it won't get you in trouble."_

"It won't, I have Photography, and I'll be outside and away from the teacher."

"_Okay, I will, Take me some pretty pictures. Bye, love."_

"Bye." I shoved the phone back in my pocket; Tabitha and Jenna were only three feet behind me now. I hurried into the art room and sat at my usual table, they looked disappointed. Ms. Paul was painting some intricate flower meadow and looked really into it, which meant she wouldn't start class for another ten minutes. The sign in sheet was being passed around, I scribbled my name and passed it across the table to Mallory Fisher, a nice enough girl who was very quiet. She had really long blonde hair and chestnut eyes. My phone buzzed in my pocket I took it out and opened it,

'_What would you like to text about, my beautiful girl?'_

I smiled, I love that. Hmm. What do I want to text about? This question would be easier if I weren't able to look at him, I guess now is as good a time as any; _'How do you become a vampire?'_

'…_Willa, I don't want to talk about that.'_

'_Now is as good a time as any'_

'_You won't give up on this subject, will you?'_

'_Nope.'_

'_Fine. Vampires are venomous; Incase our prey gets away from us after we've bitten them, it's a slow poison that is excruciatingly painful and it takes about three days for the venom to work and at the end of those three days you are a newborn vampire.'_

'_Oh, that happened to you?'_

'_Yes, it's my most clear human memory, and My worst memory.'_

My breath hitched, Mallory looked up. I ignored her._ 'What's your best?' _

'_Last night.'_

I smiled._ 'Mine too.'_

'_New subject or I'll have to come get you and ravage you in the parking lot.'_

'_Is that a fact?'_

'_New subject.' _Sigh. Ms. Paul started handing back our pictures we'd turned in Friday.

'_Class is starting, I'll text you later.' _He didn't text back. I got my pictures back with the grading sheet she used to comment about our pictures. _'I want to enter this one in the art fair!!' _she wrote about my picture of the little stream by the school. I put it away and took out my camera as everyone got up to go roam around the school and take pictures.

I wandered around the school, not expecting to find anything of photographic interest and of course I didn't. I walked around for about twenty minutes before I took up my usual texting spot in the perpetually unused formal entrance to the school and took out my phone; I took a picture of myself making a sad face and sent it to Alistair, _'I miss you.'_

'_You poor baby.' He was being sarcastic. _

'_You're mean!!'_

'_I'm sorry, but you are going to be so happy with what I've bought today.'_

'_What did you buy?'_

'_I'll show you later.'_

I was halfway through replying to Alistair when my phone buzzed again, signaling a new message. Boy, Alistair is impatient. I opened the message

'_Why aren't you in school?!'_

What? I checked to see who sent it, Oh! It was Rob. Why would he think I wasn't in school?

'_I am'_

'_Is your car in the shop or something?'_

'_No, why?'_

'_I see you.'_

"What?" I asked to myself.

"I see you!!" Someone behind me yelled. I turned quickly, and there stood all 6'1 Rob, His black hair was longer, pulling down over his left eye, and now carrying huge chunks of bleach blonde. A huge smile which now held a metal hoop in the middle of his bottom lip bloomed over his face, lighting it up in the most amazing way. Rob. He's here…

"ROB!!!" I screamed as I flew into his arms, He let out a huge laugh and hugged me back. I had forgotten how he smelled, like dryer sheets and old paper, weird I know but still, so like Rob. "When did you get in? I thought you weren't coming in till Wednesday?"

"Oh, my dad is driving my trail blazer up, he wanted to pack as much as he could into it and I didn't want to wait until he was done so I persuaded him into a plane ticket instead of riding up with him."

"Pack stuff? What do you mean?"

"Oh! That's right, I didn't tell you, I'm moving back!! The people who were renting our house moved and I talked dad into letting me come live up here!"

"YOU'RE MOVING BACK?! OH MY GOD!" I hugged him even tighter, he chuckled in my ear and it sounded a bit husky.

My cell phone vibrated in my hand, I let go of Rob with a sheepish grin; It was a message from Alistair

'_Willa? Are you there?'_

"Who's texting you?" Rob asked, craning his head so he could read it.

"Oh, I tell you about it later." _'Sorry, yes, I'm here, and so is Rob, he's moving back, isn't that great? I'll text you later, kay? I love you.'_ I snapped the phone shut and put it back in my pocket. Rob was frowning slightly

"Who was that?" He sounded serious.

"It was nobody, I'll tell you later." Blush.

"If it was nobody then you wouldn't have told them you loved them. And the only time you've ever said 'I'll tell you later' was when you were telling me about what Todd Chambers did in Social Studies, like, two years ago…"

"It's this guy I'm seeing, his name is Alistair."

"Oh, That's an awesome name, how long has this been going on? Do I get to meet him?'

"Um. It's still pretty new, we just started the 'I love you's', but yes, I'd love for you to meet him!" Wait… Vampire, what will Rob think? "he's… He's a little strange." Will Rob be safe around Alistair? Oh god…. "Maybe, I'll introduce you in a couple days, Alistair's pretty busy right now." Rob could tell I was making excuses. Would he question it?

"Willa, are you okay? You look really anxious…" He was concerned, should I be? I mean, what if they can never meet? I couldn't leave Alistair, but I couldn't never see Rob again. And if I do become a vampire, would I want Rob to see me like that? I'd be Immortal… Rob would eventually die… Tears flooded my eyes.

"Willa! What's wrong?!" Rob grabbed my shoulders and shook me.

"Let Go of Her." A very harsh voice growled. Alistair was behind me, his teeth bared, his hands like claws inches from me, ready to snatch me away from him.


	5. Seeing Reason

**Disclaimer- The only Characters i own are Willa, Rob, and other Characters that are obviously not Twilight characters the rest are owned by Stephenie and lord am i jealous of her! Oh and She also owns certain situations that happen in the story, Props be to her. And i also don't own any of the music or brand name products that are mentioned in this story.**

**Seeing Reason**

"Alistair!! No, It's Fine, I'm fine…" I Stammered.

"Alistair?! This Is Alistair?! Oh My God! Willa!" Rob pulled me back against the wall with him. Alistair crouched down growling fiercely.

"Alistair, Don't! Please, Rob let me go." I tried to pull away but he gripped me tighter and pulled me back against the wall, stepping in front of me to shield me from Alistair. "Rob, Seriously, Calm down. Alistair, stop it."

"You have two seconds to Release her." Alistair pause for two seconds then took a step forward.

"ALISTAIR, NO!!" I shoved past Rob, pushing past his attempts to hold me back and rushed into Alistair. It was like jogging into a brick wall. Alistair wrapped his arms around me and pulled me behind him, the same way Rob did. Rob had his hands stretched out towards me. He was frozen.

"Are you hurt, Willa?" Alistair asked.

"No, I'm fine. Rob, Please don't freak, Alistair would never hurt me."

"What the hell is he?!" Rob demanded. I looked at Alistair, he gave a stiff nod but still remained in his protective posture.

"He's a Vampire…" I whispered. We were all silent; Rob's face went through the most interesting combination of expressions; disbelief, denial, fear, horror, agony, betrayal, resentment, and then began the looks of intrigue, amazement, and curiosity.

"Wait…You're joking. Vampires are real? And you're dating one? Don't they kill people? He's out in the day. Willa Are you serious?"

I nodded slowly. Rob Gaped at me, then Alistair, then back at me. The bell rang, signaling lunch. Alistair quickly straightened up and wrapped an arm around me seconds before the gym doors opened and we were put in the views of about twenty students.

"We have to go, now." Alistair said, grabbing my hand and pulling me out to the car which was still running. I turned to grab Rob but he was right on my heels with a blank look on his face. We all got in the car; Alistair in the drivers seat, Rob in the back and me in the passenger seat. I looked out my window and saw Tabitha and Jenna were standing their mouths hanging open as Alistair raced away.

"Vampire…" Rob muttered. I bit my lip. Alistair took my hand as he drove twice the speed limit across town to an old building that used to be a little shop with a studio apartment upstairs next to the old movie theater run my an ancient couple where they only played movies at least 20 years or older.

We pulled into a space for the old building and Alistair turned off the car and got out. What was he doing? Why were we here? Rob and I slowly got out as Alistair walked up to the shop's door and opened it, He had a key? Rob and I walked through the door and Alistair led us to the stairs. Alistair took my hand and led us up into the apartment, you could tell it was old; it had that dusty unused smell to it. It had hard wood floors and the walls were stained from years of neglect save for a few clean spots where pictures used to hang.

"Why are we here?" Rob asked, just as confused as I was.

"We needed somewhere private to talk, This is my new apartment."

"Do you Kill people?" Rob asked.

"Yes I do." Alistair replied, barely more than a whisper.

"And what the hell will stop you from killing Willa or me or her family?" Rob asked, Furious now.

"I would never do anything to hurt her, Robert. I love her." Alistair tried to reason with him.

"YOU'RE A VAMPIRE!!!" Rob roared.

"Rob, please, Alistair would never hurt me…" Rob glared at me.

"ARE YOU INSANE?! HE'S A VAMPIRE! A MURDER! A MONSTER!" Rob screamed.

"ALISTAIR IS NOT A MONSTER!" I screamed back. "ROB I LOVE HIM! AND I CAN'T LEAVE HIM! IF YOU CAN'T OR WON'T HANDLE THAT THEN YOU CAN LEAVE!" Alistair touched my arm; it was a warning to back off. And I knew I'd gone too far, I've only ever seen Rob cry once before, He was tearing up now. He angrily wiped his eyes on his sleeve.

"And what? Just leave my best friend to die a horrible death? No. I love you too much and if that means I have to drag you out of here kicking and screaming, so be it." He threatened.

"You won't touch her." Alistair Growled.

Rob took a step back, "Willa, Please…" He begged "He'll end up killing you, He kills other people what will stop him from eventually killing you? He says he'd never hurt you but I don't believe him, what if he loses control? Please, I can't lose you…" Tears fell from his eyes and my heart ached. I let out a sob and covered my mouth with my hands as tears fell from my eyes as well.

"Rob, Alistair Loves me. He would never hurt me." I whispered through my fingers.

"How long have you been together?" He Demanded.

"It doesn't matter, He-"

"How LONG?!" He persisted.

"a couple days!"

"A COUPLE DAYS?!?!?!" He screeched and let out a malicious laugh. "And you already think you love him and he loves you and you can't live without him and he'll never hurt you!!!" He laughed again. "YOU MUST BE DUMBER THAN I THOUGHT!" Alistair growled again. I could feel I tense he was, it made me nervous.

"Rob, Please, calm down…." I knew Alistair wouldn't take much more of this; I had to get Rob to relax before Alistair snapped, He'd never hurt me but he never said he wouldn't hurt Rob. "He hasn't hurt me yet…" I paused, but he had… not really though, it was just a scratch. I looked down at my arm, Alistair tensed again and too a shaky breath. Rob's gaze followed mine to the scabbed over puncture wound where Alistair's finger broke my skin.

"Oh My God! He Has!!! He Has Already Hurt You!! Willa, what are you thinking?!" My heart skipped a beat in panic. What if he was right? I realized I was hyperventilating.

"No…" I heard a buzzing in my ears, "He wouldn't… He didn't…" I was cold. "He loves me…" Everything went white.

"See what you did?!" Alistair roared.

"Willa! Willa, Wake up!" Rob said, it sounded far away. Someone was shaking me. I opened my eyes; I was on the floor, Alistair was holding me and Rob was kneeling in front of me looking anxious.

"Please stop Rob…." I whispered. "I know it's crazy but I need him now… Please just be happy for me… I can't leave him and I don't want to lose you. Please don't be upset with me anymore…" I sounded weak. Rob's lips pulled down at the corners and his eyebrows pulled together in concentration. He nodded.

I smiled, "Thank you"

Rob looked at Alistair, "If anything happens to her, I'm holding you responsible." Alistair nodded.

Rob stood up and Alistair pulled me to my feet and scooped me up in his arms. He followed Rob outside, Rob got in the driver's seat of my car and Alistair sat in the passenger seat, settling me in his lap, I leaned against his cool chest; It felt good after my fainting spell. Rob drove us back to the school parking lot at a much more reasonable speed; He was such a good driver, it always made me jealous.

Alistair kept his arms around me; I could tell it made Rob tense. I looked at the clock on the dash; it was fifteen after one, 3rd period. I didn't want to go back to class. I sighed, Both Alistair and Rob looked at me; they were both anxious. I knew the fight wasn't over, just postponed, that thought didn't make me feel any better.

We pulled into the school parking lot and Rob parked next to his rental car. He got out, Alistair lifted me up and got out as well, making sure to set me back down firmly, warning me to stay. Rob immediately walked over and got into his car and drove off. Alistair got in the driver's seat and drove us back to my house. My mom's car was gone. He carried me up to my room and laid me gently on the bed. He disappeared for a moment and was back with a bottle of juice and a candy bar.

"Eat." He commanded as he handed them to me and sat on the bed next to me. I did as he told me, looking out the window.

"Do you want me to leave you?" Alistair whispered. I gaped at him.

"No! No Please don't leave me!" I threw myself in his arms. "Please don't leave me, Alistair…"

"I just want you to be happy, love…" he sounded so sad, like the thought of leaving me was just as painful for him as it was for me.

"I could never be happy without you." I hugged him tighter.

"Rob was right…. Everything he said was right…" I began to tear up.

"No! You'll never hurt me!" He wasn't listening to me. I kissed him passionately pulling him back overtop of me as I laid back down, he gave a sigh and kissed me back, letting his hands roam over my body. He was reluctant, I could feel it. I got rough, shoving his shirt over his head and kissing him deeply again, grabbing his hair and holding him tightly. His hands easily took over pulling my shirts over my head and moving to my jeans. He was still hesitant as he undressed us both completely. I growled at him.

He stared deeply into my eyes, "I love you, Willa. Nothing could ever change the way I feel about you." He sounded sad; it made me want to cry.

I woke up; it was dark outside. I turned over but Alistair wasn't there. I got up and searched for my jeans and pulled my cell phone out of the front pocket. Two missed calls; Rob and Mom. I pulled on my bath robe as i opened a new text- _'Where are you?' _and sent it to Alistair.

'_You have stolen my heart. And from the ballroom floor we are in celebration. One good stretch before our hibernation, our dreams assured and we all will sleep well. You have stolen, you have stolen my heart'_ I flipped open the phone and held it to my ear.

"I'm so sorry, love, I had some errands to run." He was being vague on purpose. Was he still upset? _Maybe he's just out… hunting._ It was hard to even think the word… Damn it, Rob!!

"Oh, Will you be back soon?" I asked, trying to sound nonchalant but I think I sounded needier than anything.

He chuckled, "Yes, I should be back in about an hour," He hesitated for a moment. "I'm sorry about the way I acted…"

"Don't be, just hurry back, okay?" still Needy…

"Always." He whispered. He hung up. I dialed Rob.

It rang once before he answered, "Willa?" He sounded anxious. My heart skipped a beat.

"Hey…" my voice was thick with worry.

"Are you okay?!" He was still freaking out.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm sorry about today." I sighed, he was going to need a lot of answers and it would be easier to do this without Alistair, though I wish we could do this in person… and I would answer any question he has to the best of my ability because I had to ask him for his silence about what Alistair is. Alistair never told me not to tell anyone but something told me I could never tell anyone else, not that I wanted to.

Rob was thinking along the same lines. "Tell me everything." I started at the beginning, with my dad's fight, leaving nothing out except some of the finer details about our sex life. Rob stayed silent through the whole story.

"So this is real? He's real? I'm not going to wake up tomorrow and he's gone?"

"That's the same thing I think every night, but no, He's real, and I wasn't joking when I said I couldn't live without him… I really love him, Rob." I heard rob chuckle.

"I knew you'd fall for someone you shouldn't but a vampire? Damn." I laughed, it felt good, joking around with Rob. I began to see the silver lining, I could have Alistair and Rob.

Alistair opened my window and leaped over my bed. "Hey, I have to go, will you be in school tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I think we've got some of the same classes, see you tomorrow."

"Bye, Rob." He hung up. I looked at Alistair, we was wearing dark jeans with a belt that had a silver buckle and a black button down that was tucked into the front so you could see the buckle.

I smiled as he hugged me and whispered in my ear, "I've missed you so much…" he kissed my forehead. Swoon.

"I missed you too… I love your outfit, it suits you." He kissed me softly. "I told Rob all about us, about you; I think he'll be okay with us from now on…" I felt guilty, like this was my fault entirely. Alistair could sense how I was feeling he lifted me up and laid us both down on my bed, he turned and closed the window and wrapped his arms around me. I snuggled closer to him, taking deep breaths and basking in his warm scent. His lips skimmed my forehead back and forth, it was very relaxing.

I woke the next morning still in Alistair's arms. We got up, I took a shower and ate breakfast, and he drove me to school where Rob was waiting for me outside. Rob smiled and greeted me with a big hug, we ignored the whispers as we went to stats together, talking about random silly things, then I went to photography while he went to history, I spent all of photography texting Alistair, Rob and I met back up for lunch where sat Indian style in a hallway and tossed bits of food across the hall to try and catch it in our mouths. After lunch I went to Environmental Earth sciences while he went to German and we met back up for English at the end of the day.

Alistair was waiting for me to pick me up from school; I said my goodbyes to Rob and Alistair and I headed back to my house where I ate dinner and he and I both sat in my room watching old movies until I fell asleep. The days continued on in that fashion for a few weeks, days varying over time, slowly the gossip and rumors in school died away, Alistair and Rob started to become friendlier towards each other, and I felt like I was in heaven. I just couldn't get any better. But little did I know it could get a hell of a lot worse.

6


	6. Surprise

**Disclaimer- The only Characters i own are Willa, Rob, and other Characters that are obviously not Twilight characters the rest are owned by Stephenie and lord am i jealous of her! Oh and She also owns certain situations that happen in the story, Props be to her. And i also don't own any of the music or brand name products that are mentioned in this story.**

**Surprise**

So this chapter is yet again For Dark Valancia. Without her and a few other very helpful friends this story would be dead forever. I had some problems this past couple days with people telling me fanfiction was plagiarism and the thought really bothered me. I was in tears all this morning thinking about it. But Valancia and Casey and Sarah all gave me several reasons why it's not and I'm now so possitive they're all right that i can totally continue the story. Thank you guys again! 3

It had been almost two months since Rob came back. The fight we had was long passed and Alistair and Rob were actually kind of friends now, it was Awesome. I was at Alistair's newly and beautifully decorated apartment, waiting for Rob to get back from the store and Alistair to get back from hunting. We had made plans to all have a nice dinner and watch a scary movie. I loved when we did things like this, Rob and I were obsessed with Zombie movies and Alistair just like to make fun of us while we screamed at the people on TV to run.

Everyday was spent at school with Rob, then we'd come to Alistair's and hang out, and my nights were filled with Alistair; Which he has now completely in control when we made love. I shook my head of my perverted thoughts as Alistair slid through the open window of his little kitchen

"I'm Home, My love." He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck.

"Don't. Rob will be here soon and I already want you so badly I can barely stand it…" I murmured, He chuckled and nibbled my ear.

"What if I told you how sexy you look right now?" his words echoed in my ear and my resolve faltered.

"Alistair…" I moaned. God I love it when he does that. The buzzer went off on the dryer Alistair chuckled and released me; I hurried off to fold our laundry as Alistair picked up where I left off on the dishes. He surprisingly liked playing house with me, we would do chores together, he would kiss me when he got home saying something cute like he just did, we'd flirt as I made dinner, and go to yard sales looking for neat artwork or lamps or knickknacks for the apartment. It was adorable.

Rob walked in the door, he never knocked, we didn't mind, he was part of our little family. He carried his groceries into the kitchen, talking about some band called 'Coheed and Cambria' with Alistair as he put all the groceries away except the things we were having for dinner tonight, which was bagel bites and soda. We normally didn't eat healthy when Rob did the shopping; he popped the bagel bites in the oven as Alistair looked over the movies Rob brought home. Tonight was killer night, and Alistair picked up 'From Hell' and put it in the DVD player as I put away the clean laundry and Rob popped some popcorn.

Once the bagel bites were done he put them on a plate and carried it and the popcorn to the coffee table as Alistair got the movie ready. I poured Rob and me drinks and set down between Alistair and Rob, handing him his soda as Alistair started the movie. We all snuggled down into the couch to watch the movie; I only remember the part I watched as I ate my dinner because I fell asleep soon after.

When I woke up Rob was gone and I was curled up with Alistair on the couch. He kissed me softly. "Ready to go home, love?"

"I am home…" I murmured. He chuckled softly and kissed me, soft at first then passionately. I pulled him on top of me as his lips moved to my neck; his hands were rough as they roamed over my body, his hips pressing into mine. I whimpered softly as I felt him press through our jeans, exactly at my center.

His hands made swift work of our clothes; I bit my lip as he rubbed himself at my center, teasing me. He loved it when I begged for him I began to whimper "Oh, Alistair… please… I need you…" That's all it took; He thrust into me, it was so familiar now, it made me feel complete, as if I was only alive when we were like this. He let out a soft moan as his tongue made lazy circles on my neck and his hands tightened around me, I arched my back to allow him deep access, I couldn't help but moan as his thrusts became deeper and harder. He was panting as I began to stiffen "Oh, God Alistair!" I was shaking, as his fingers gripped my hips and rolled them against his. He also loved to take control. He was shaking slightly.

"I want to watch you release…" He almost growled. God! His voice! I shook as I climaxed, screaming his name. His eyes were dark as he thrust once more and came. We both stayed still as we let our breathing slow. A wicked smile spread over his face. "You are so sexy."

I blushed, "I love you, Alistair."

His face softened. "I love you too, my beautiful Willa" He sighed as he rest his head next to mine; I drew circles on his back and kissed his face. He took a deep breath and got up, I knew he had to go hunt again. He'd be back soon though so I simply smiled as I watched him get dressed; he turned back to me and kissed my head. "I won't be long."

I nodded as I got dressed as well and he was out the door, I spent the time cleaning up after our night and wandered off to the bathroom to take a shower. He got back as I finished my hair, his eyes were a brilliant red as he kissed my neck. "I should get you home."

He drove me back to my parent's house, it was about one in the morning, I went up to my room where he was waiting on me, we cuddled down in the bed and I fell asleep quickly.

I woke up the next morning to banging on my door, "Willa! You're gonna be late for school!!" I groaned and opened my eyes to see Alistair darting into the closet as my bedroom door opened and my dad walked in but stopped one step through the door.

I was ridiculously tired, my dad took one look at me and said, "I'll call the school and tell them you're sick." And left again, Not wanting to get sick himself. Alistair walked out of the closet and sat on my bed next to me.

"You were moaning in your sleep all last night, you had me worried…" He looked anxious.

"Huh, I didn't even dream… will you text Rob for me and tell him I'm sick?" Alistair nodded and I was asleep again.

"She's been sleeping all day… tossing and moaning, I don't want to wake her up, but I've been so worried about her… it's been sixteen hours…" Alistair sounded so uneasy; I opened my eyes to see Alistair sitting on my bed and Rob leaning against a wall both looking apprehensive. I sat up and both their heads jerked towards me. "Willa! Oh, Love, Are you okay?"

I smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I'm Fine, I'm just really thirsty…"

Rob Laughed, "What do you want? I'll go get it for you."

"Milk." My attention was on Alistair, I didn't like him being nervous. Rob left the room and I hugged Alistair. "I'm sorry I worried you, I feel fine." I sat up and stretched as rob walked back into the room and handed me my glass of milk.

I downed it quickly while Rob chuckled and said "You really freaked Alistair out, Wills, You sure you're okay?" I nodded into my cup and looked at Alistair, he still looked troubled, I put my cup on the Window sill and stroked his face, he looked at me, I smiled, he gave a halfhearted grin back, I rolled my eyes. "I'm really fine, I feel great now!" I stood up and immediately slumped back down, Alistair catching me after I swayed looking more upset by the second. "Head rush." I explained and Rob chuckled. I pulled myself up again. "What time is it?"

"Uhm, A little after four." Rob said, checking his watch.

"Well, I'm my turn to cook and pick the movie tonight and it's Disney Night! So let's go! I haven't seen the Little Mermaid in Forever! Oh! Or Maybe Beauty and the Beast!!" Rob rolled his eyes and said a quick goodbye so he could go do his homework and get ready for my torture.

I kissed Alistair and rushed off to the shower, when I got back he was sitting on my bed still looking bothered. I ignored him as I did my hair and got dressed, black sweat pants and a green band t-shirt, not need to get all fancy if we were just gonna be watching a movie. I got a stroke of genius and dug out my tiara from my sweet sixteen, when Alistair saw me he laughed out loud and crossed the room to hug me.

"It suits you!" He said still laughing.

"If we're doing princess night hen I get to be the princess!! OH! You can be my Prince!!" I giggled and kissed him.

"It's perfect, a beautiful princess with a vampire prince? What could go wrong?" He asked sarcastically.

"Don't be such a Downer Debbie." I complained.

"A what?" he sniggered.

"You heard me, now take me home!" I demanded, stomping my foot. He laughed even harder as he slinked out the window.

I hurried down stairs and out the door, Alistair was waiting for me in the driver's seat; he always drove now. We raced to the supermarket where I had a difficult time deciding what to buy, nothing sounded good… I finally gave up and got a veggie lasagna and a half gallon of milk; I knew we were out at Alistair's. He paid for the food and we stopped in at blockbuster to rented 'Beauty and the Beast' and finally sped back to Alistair's place. I put the lasagna in the oven and settled down on the couch with Alistair to wait for Rob.

I sat up suddenly, "What's wrong?" Alistair asked, still a little dazed; we had just been getting to the good part of our make out session.

"I'm so thirsty!!!" I got up and poured myself a glass of milk and finished it quickly. He walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist as I poured myself another glass.

"You're drinking that like a newborn vampire." He said sounding amused. Alistair had filled Rob and I in on almost everything vampire. Rob had a hard time adjusting to the fact that there was a whole other world where Vampires hunted humans and werewolves changed in the full moon. Alistair had called them 'Children of the moon' I thought it was a silly name. I wasn't looking forward to the pain of my transformation or the bloodlust I'd feel but if it meant I could be with Alistair forever then I could handle it. We set my transformation date for my 24th birthday. Birthday? HOLY SHIT! IT'S MARCH 17th!

"TOMORROW'S MY BIRTHDAY!!" I Squealed. Alistair Laughed. I looked at him, confused.

"I was wondering when you'd realize that! You had me worried!" He kissed my cheek and pulled me to the sofa. He kissed my neck as he pulled me onto his lap. "Do you want your present now?"

I was blushing furiously but I nodded. He took a small eight sided blue box out of his pocket and handed it to me. "Happy Birthday, my Love" My hands shook as I opened it, inside the box was a diamond pendant in the shape of a tear on a thin silver chain. My Breath caught in my throat and I slapped a hand to my chest, Alistair chuckled as he took the necklace out of the box and hooked it around my neck, I touched the small tear as he whispered in my ear, "Do you like it?" He murmured. I could only nod as I looked in his eyes, tears spilling on my burning cheeks; he kissed me softly and wiped away my tears.

Rob burst through the door then, balancing a dozen pink roses on top of a cake box and a white cardboard box with holes on the sides "If you didn't realize we're throwing your birthday party today, you do now!!" Alistair jumped up and took the cake form Rob. Rob handed me the roses and bent down to look me in the eyes. "Happy Birthday, Kiddo!" I hugged him and smelled my roses.

"Yeah, I just got my present from Alistair, Thank you, Rob, They're beautiful!" I Said hopping up to put them in a vase. Alistair kissed me as he took them from me, nodding back to Rob.

"We both got you this Present." Alistair said as Rob reached into the white box and pulled out a little grey kitten with a big red bow tied around his neck. I squealed and covered my mouth, giggling insanely. "You were right, She does freak out over Kittens!" Alistair commented over my giggling.

"He's mine? I can keep him?!" They both nodded and I took the little kitten from Rob, He immediately nuzzled me with his head the second he was in my arms. I started giggling again. Alistair looked terribly amused.

"What are you going to name him?" Rob asked, leaning against the wall.

"Uhm…" think think think. "Ziggy Monster!" I proclaimed proudly. Rob started laughing and Alistair chuckled as I kissed my new little kitten, He was so soft and sweet. The oven went off and Alistair went to deal with it as Rob walked up to me and pet Ziggy.

"Hey, that's a pretty necklace!" he said as Ziggy climbed up on my shoulder to bat and Rob's hand.

"It's Alistair's gift." I giggled as Ziggy purred in my ear.

"Show off…" Rob muttered, we both heard Alistair laughing in the kitchen.

"Dinner's ready." Rob pulled me to the little table in the kitchen and we sat down and ate. Alistair tried to take Ziggy but Ziggy immediately went on a literal hissy fit when Alistair got near. I put Ziggy down to go play and he started running and slipped and went flying into the wall. I laughed so hard the milk came out my nose which made Alistair and Rob laugh even harder.

We finished out dinner and cut my cake; I refused to let them sing to me, and gathered in the living room to watch 'Beauty and the Beast.' Ziggy curled up on Rob's lap, who was sitting furthest from Alistair. I made it through the first song before I was asleep.


	7. Happy Birthday

**Disclaimer- The only Characters i own are Willa, Rob, and other Characters that are obviously not Twilight characters the rest are owned by Stephenie and lord am i jealous of her! Oh and She also owns certain situations that happen in the story, Props be to her. And i also don't own any of the music or brand name products that are mentioned in this story.**

**Happy Birthday**

**This Chapter is really short and I'm sorry but it's a new chapter anyways!! Thank you Dark Valancia, you saved the whole story and Thank you to ****Weaseldale, You're very perceptive and this Chapter is for you!**

I woke up; I was freezing cold, in Alistair's arms without a blanket. I yawned and snuggled closer to Alistair, cold be damned. Alistair kissed my head.

"Good morning, Love" Alistair whispered. "Happy Birthday"

I yawned again, "How long was I out?"

"Twelve hours. You crashed around nine." He stroked my cheek. I sat up slowly, I was still so tired and I felt kind of weak. God, I hope I'm not getting the flu. Alistair was studying me.

"So, it's nine?" I cleared my throat, it felt a bit sore. I stood up and walked into the kitchen, Alistair followed, the kitten hissed at him as he walked by. I grabbed a cup and poured myself a glass of milk while Alistair leaned against the door and watched me down my whole glass.

"Yes, did you sleep any better last night?" hmmm… did I? I dreamt of something, it was really fast. Too fast.

"I don't really remember. It all went by too fast." I bit my lip trying to concentrate. "What's on the agenda today?" I asked giving up on the dream.

"Want to go out? Or we could stay in and play house?" he smiled at me "Whatever you want, Birthday girl."

"Where's Rob?" I asked, realizing he wasn't here, "Didn't he stay the night?"

"He had to work this morning and he's working a double tonight so he probably won't stop in until later tonight." Alistair shrugged.

I smiled and sauntered into Alistair's arms, he chuckled and twined his fingers together at the small of my back, "Let's play house."

Alistair lifted me into his arms and carried me off to our bedroom, "If that's what you want, beautiful girl."

Alistair was off on his usual post sex hunting trip, I was rummaging through the kitchen looking for something that didn't sound gross to me, wearing nothing but my underwear and one of Alistair's white button down shirts. Cereal? No. Soup? Ugh! No! Chips? Uh-uh. Sigh. Why don't we have any food in this house?! I settled for a rice cake and another glass of milk, we were almost out. I text Alistair to pick me up some on his way home and took a bite of my rice cake, UH!!! It was stale! I spit it out in the trash and the smell of the trash hit me all at once. It was nauseating. I hurried over to the sink, and vomited in it; I turned on the tap so as to not clog it up and heaved in it again. No! I don't want to be sick!

I rinsed my mouth out and straightened up. I could smell everything. Ugh! Half of it didn't smell good. I grabbed my glass of milk and went to the laundry room. I had I load of towels in the dryer. I turned it on and sat next to it, smelling the dryer sheets and sipping my milk with a mop bucket beside me and waited on Alistair to get home.

"Willa? Honey?" Alistair called, I could hear him set down a grocery back, he rounded the corner to the laundry room and saw me setting, quite pathetically I would imagine, with my milk and mop bucket. "What are you doing, Love?"

"Everything smells terrible and I threw up…" I sounded pathetic.

"Oh, Honey…" He lifted me up; I turned my head into his neck and took a deep breath. Honeysuckle and warmth. He carried me back to our bedroom and set me down on our bed. "What can I do?" He sounded pained.

"Could you get me my milk and a bucket incase I throw up again?" he was gone and back in a second, he handed me the glass and set the bucket by the bed, I took a big gulp of my milk. I was thirsty, I downed it and he took the glass to refill it. While he was out of the room, I called for Ziggy, he trotted into the room and hopped up on the bed after two tries, Alistair followed him in and Ziggy immediately curled up next to me on the opposite side of where Alistair sat.

I took the milk from Alistair and had another big swig. Alistair still looked anxious; I sat up and kissed him. "How do you feel?" He asked.

I thought about it for a moment, "Better, Like I wasn't even sick." I smiled at him, my hand found Ziggy's head and I scratched behind his ear, He purred loudly and started to kneed the comforter. Alistair still looked concerned. "I'm going to go shower." I said as I got up and headed towards the bathroom "It'll make me feel better."

After my shower I put on some clothes and headed for the kitchen, I was Starving! Alistair followed me and watched as I put a piece of bread in the toaster; he came up behind me, wrapped his arms around me as he nuzzled my neck. I nibbled on my toast as his lips nibbled on my earlobe. I dropped my toast and spun in his arms; he smirked as he lifted me onto the counter and kissed me deeply, resting his hands on my hips. I tangled my fingers in his hair as he pulled me toward him, latching onto my neck and sucking in a gentle rhythmic pattern.

After we were both dressed again he carried me towards the bedroom, I felt ridiculously tired again. We both laid down facing each other and twined our hands together between us. I was just about asleep when I felt Ziggy between us, bumping against my stomach.

"No, Ziggy, go on, we're not playing right now." I mumbled.

"What? Ziggy is in the kitchen." Alistair said. I pulled my hand away to grab Ziggy and show Alistair but there was really nothing against my stomach. I felt the bump again.

"Stop doing that Alistair." I looked up at him, he looked bewildered.

"I'm not doing anything." He said.

Bump. Gasp. "What the hell?!" I jumped off the bed and clutched my stomach. A few seconds passed. Bump.

Alistair was beside me. Bump. I heard a buzzing in my ear. Everything went white.

"WILLA! WILLA! WAKE UP!" Alistair Shouted, Shaking me.

"I'm Awake…" I protested.

"What's wrong?!" He said lifting me up and setting me on the bed. What's Wrong? What is Wrong? Why'd I pass out? What Happened? Bump. Gasp. I clutched my stomach. Alistair looked beside himself with worry. I knew my face must look horrified. I grabbed his hand and placed it where mine was. A minute passed. "What is i-" Bump. He gasped and yanked his hand away.

"What Was That?!" He demanded.

"I…. I think… I'm… Pregnant." I whispered. His eyes popped open and his jaw dropped.

3


	8. Carlisle's Way

**Disclaimer- The only Characters i own are Willa, Rob, and other Characters that are obviously not Twilight characters the rest are owned by Stephenie and lord am i jealous of her! Oh and She also owns certain situations that happen in the story, Props be to her. And i also don't own any of the music or brand name products that are mentioned in this story.**

**Carlisle's way**

**For all my Kick ass reviewers, Of course, Dark Valancia, Weaseldale, K Nowicki , and bloodsucker13. I can't tell you how pumped your reviews get me!! After every review all I want to do it write write write!! Thank you guys so much!!!**

I sat on the bed, watching Alistair; he was frozen solid as he has been for the past ten minutes with a horrified look on his face. Ziggy was curled up on my lap now, purring softly as I scratched his head. Sigh. Pregnant. Shit. Happy Birthday to me. Shit, I'm seventeen and pregnant by my Vampire boyfriend. Shit. I looked up at Alistair, Still frozen, I sighed. Alistair flicked back to life at my sigh and looked it me, Horrified expression still etched on his face.

"You Back?" I asked, trying to make a joke.

"Willa…." He knelt down beside me. "I'm So Sorry, baby…" He sounded like he was being tortured.

"Will you chill out? You are weirding me out and I don't appreciate it." I smiled at him.

"Willa. What do we do?" He asked, slightly less tortured.

"Well, I don't know…" I touched my stomach. "I don't want to give it up." He began to shake. "So I guess we're having a baby…" Wow, that sounds so odd… I'm having a baby… Alistair's baby. A baby….

I rubbed my stomach gently and smiled, we're gonna have a baby… Alistair was still shaking.

"Are you okay?" I asked softly. His eyes darted from my hand to my eyes. He looked startled but nodded. "You sure?" I prompted.

He nodded again. Sigh. He's gonna be like this for a while… Damn. I stood up, setting Ziggy on the bed, He jumped up with me. "Calm down." I ordered. "I'm getting a drink." I walked into the kitchen and got myself another glass of milk, Alistair hovered behind me. Sigh. I hopped up and sat on the counter and took another gulp of my milk. "What do we do now?" I asked.

He sighed. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked, softly.

"Yes…." I whispered. I touched my stomach, "this is our baby, mine and yours."

"Willa, it can kill you…." He whispered. I knew that, he told me about Renesmee, how it almost killed her mother.

"No worries, we'll go to Carlisle, He's already been through this and he'll know what to do." I sounded so sure, and though I knew I didn't want to give up this little thing that could literally be the death of me, I was still terrified. Alistair continued to look ridiculously worried. Something about the thought of giving up this baby turned my stoma-

I leaned over the counter and threw up in the basin; Alistair was instantly beside me, holding my hair back and turning on the tap. I rinsed my mouth our and looked up at him. He wasn't breathing and he looked truly pained. I washed my mouth out and sat up.

"Alistair…" he was shaking again. I felt a pang of guilt… this was his baby too… "Do you not want this baby?" I began to tear up. If he said no… what would I do? Bump.

"Willa, I can't lose you now… I need you." He whispered. "I want you to be happy so we'll go see Carlisle and see what he says. But I can not lose you." His bowed his head and I wrapped my arms around his neck. Bump. If it came to him or the baby, I knew I couldn't leave Alistair. But I also knew I couldn't give up the baby. Would he make me choose? God… I threw up again.

Alistair wasn't more than five feet from me for the rest of the day. As I walked around the apartment, tidying up, as I played with Ziggy, as I tried to have private moments with the little thing in my stomach. He was there, his eyes constantly growing darker with worry. It made me really tense. I eventually crashed on the couch.

"How The FUCK Did She Get Pregnant?!" Rob yelled. I sat up quickly, it was dark out, Rob was standing around the back of the couch and Alistair sat with his head in his hands on the chair on the right of the couch.

.

"Rob? Alistair told you?" Rob ignored me.

"You're a VAMPIRE! How could you knock up a Human?!" Rob was furious.

"You know the about the other vampire who did it and the child. And believe me; it didn't even cross my mind… God, if I'd only realized that could have happened…" he sounded like he was being tortured.

"Well, she obviously can't have it!!" Rob yelled.

"NO!!!" I jumped up but Alistair was on his feet first. "No!" I clutched my stomach. "I'm keeping the baby!"

"Are you insane?! It'll kill you!" Rob shouted.

"It's her decision." Alistair growled.

"THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT! YOU WANT HER TO HAVE THE LITTLE KILLER!! I BET IT CLAWS ITS WAY THROUGH HER! THIS IS RIDICULOUS! YOU CAN'T HAVE IT!!!" Rob screeched.

"ROB! I am having this baby whether you like it or not, you can bitch and moan all you like but this baby is still going to come. So you can continue to cry about it or you can help us take every precaution we can to keep me alive. Those are your Choices, but I am not giving this baby up." Rob stared at me like I was speaking backwards. Alistair stepped forward.

"Rob, No matter what happens I will not let Willa die. Just like you, I can't live without her. We're going to go to Carlisle soon to see what he says, but I will not have you screaming at her like that again. She's going to get Very fragile and I won't have you upsetting her after this again. Now you owe her an apology." He stated.

Rob stared at him like he was speaking backwards French. A whole minute passed before Rob blinked a few times and mumbled an apology. I hugged him gently. "I'm going to be fine…"

"Don't let it kill you…" Rob pleaded.

"I won't." I promised. He didn't look appeased but gave up anyways, mumbling about people ganging up on him. I rolled my eyes and stalked off to the kitchen, Alistair still on my heels, Rob followed us in after I had a new glass of milk. I leaned against the fridge and gulped my milk. Alistair seemed to act more confident after arguing his point. Rob was still sulking. Ziggy was playing merrily with a dust Bunny as if nothing was wrong. This is going to be a long pregnancy. I smiled, I'm pregnant. Alistair and I are going to have a baby… A little girl… or maybe a boy? Who cares? It's a baby and it's ours and I can feel it and everything was going to be fine. I could feel it. Bump. I rested my free hand on my Stomach '_We're gonna be fine, you and me, I'll never let anyone hurt you, pretty baby.'_

I felt my heart ache as I realized how much I already loved this little thing. Alistair and Rob will love it too, I knew they would. I smiled again. How could they not? A pretty baby with Alistair's face and my smile? Or maybe vice versa? It didn't matter, I know this baby will inherit it's dad's beauty. It's Dad…. It's Mom. I'm going to be a mother… Oh God…

I ran for the bathroom, Alistair on my heels before Rob even knew what was happening, I leaned over the toilet and vomited as Alistair held back my hair and rubbed my back. After I washed my mouth out I felt very weak… I slumped over but Alistair picked me up and carried me to out room, Rob was with us now. Alistair placed his hands on my forehead and behind my neck, they were very cold and it felt amazing on my flushed skin.

"Rob, could you get my milk for me?" He nodded and hurried off to the kitchen and was back in a moment with my drink; I took another gulp and sat up on the bed.

"When will we be going to see Carlisle?" I asked, nonchalantly. Alistair frowned slightly. Something was bothering him.

"Let's wait a bit and see how things go. When you start getting sicker we'll go but you might start feeling better." He was being cautious, like he didn't want to go see his best friend. Odd.

"Sure." I didn't press the subject; he'd tell me when he was ready.

"Why wait?" Rob asked.

Alistair paused. "Carlisle has a fulltime job at a hospital, a family, a new Granddaughter that is quite unique, and his identity to protect. Needless to say he's got a lot on his plate." His excuses were feeble at best. Rob gave him a look and Alistair shook his head infinitesimally. Great, they're talking behind my back now. I ignored them as cuddled down in my blankets.

I woke up deeper in the covers, Rob asleep next to me, Alistair gone. No, not gone, I could hear him on the phone in the living room.

"…I'm sorry I left, Carlisle but I need your help. I've done something terrible. It's such a long story but I just need you to trust me when I tell you it's of the utmost importance that I have your help. I can't do this on my own." Pause. "No, no it doesn't have anything to do with the Volturi." Pause. "I'll need to come to you, it will be easier to explain if I can show you." Pause. "I'm sorry but I know you absolutely will not believe me if I simply told you." Pause. "Oh, how are your Son and his Family?" Pause. Alistair was listening intently. "Oh!! That's such a relief!" Pause. "It's nothing, old friend; I will show you soon, probably within the month." I heard the phone snap shut and Alistair was in the doorway looking relieved and a bit perplexed.

"You're awake." He said as he sat on the bed next to me. I nodded.

"What was such a relief?" I asked, I understood the rest of the conversation except that part.

"Do you remember Renesmee, the half vampire child? They found more half vampires… they stop aging at around 15 or so. There are more. Though, Bella was the first of the mothers that they know of to survive. She was in Carlisle's care. And so will you be…." He looked wildly excited, "We're going to have a baby…"

Tears rushed from my eyes at his last statement. I was beginning to feel like I was the only one wanting this baby and that I was being selfish… Alistair wants the little thing too. We could be a family. Bump. Alistair brushed my tears away and smiled at me as he pressed his forehead to mine.

"We're going to be a family…." I whispered, filling him in on my amazing revelation. His smiled widened as he nodded. I sobbed.

"S'gonin' on?" Rob asked drowsily.

I shook my head and laid back down, Alistair rested his hand on top of mine that were resting on my stomach. I place his hand beneath mine, we both waited in anticipation. Bump. He gave a startled laugh. I smiled and drifted off again.

I woke up to Rob banging around in the kitchen, Alistair was still beside me. He leaned down and kissed me softly. I kissed him back but pulled away. So thirsty!! I got up and meandered into the kitchen, Alistair beat me there and poured a measure of milk into a glass for me, I took it gratefully and chugged it.

"Won't she need to eat more than just milk and blood?" Rob asked as I chugged.

"I think we'll be fine with milk for now, though if she could eat something solid too it would probably be good for her." Alistair shrugged.

"How am I gonna get the blood?" I asked, eyeing him warily.

"I'll go hunt for you." Alistair tensed, knowing there would be a negative reaction to that statement.

"Vegetarian style." I demanded.

Alistair rolled his eyes, "What if it isn't good for the baby?" He asked.

"The baby can deal. I want to do it Carlisle's way." I was not going to budge on this. No way.

"Will, you know I'm not for any of this but I kind of agree with Alistair, if the baby wants human blood then it's what it should get." Rob suggested.

"No. I see Alistair filled you in on some of the grizzlier tales of Bella's pregnancy." I guessed.

Alistair shrugged and Rob shivered. That's a yes. Sigh. "You both just need to deal with it. I've already made up my mind and I'm not going to change it."

Rob frowned, but Alistair gave in, "All right, Carlisle's way it is then."

5


	9. Getting ready

**Disclaimer- The only Characters i own are Willa, Rob, and other Characters that are obviously not Twilight characters the rest are owned by Stephenie and lord am i jealous of her! Oh and She also owns certain situations that happen in the story, Props be to her. And i also don't own any of the music or brand name products that are mentioned in this story.**

**Getting ready**

**So, this one if For Weaseldale, i love your reviews! oh and Much much much love to all my reviewers. I Effing heart you guys!!**

I sat on the couch bent over my statistics book with my bucket and my glass of milk which were always near me. I hate homework. But seeing as how I couldn't go to school anymore the homework was inevitable. Rob threw a huge fit over it but in the end Alistair was right, I threw up every thirty minutes or so and I was starting to get weaker as everyday my stomach grew a bit more. Alistair was off hunting for me. I was nervous… my first time drinking blood… it was going to be weird. He decided it was time to try it since I woke up this morning with dark circles under my eyes and looking very sallow.

The baby was more active now; the bumps were rougher, hurting me whenever it hit a tender area. This was going to hurt. It was just going to get bigger and thusly begin to hurt more. We were leaving to see Carlisle in another 16 days or so, Rob had decided to put in his two week notice. He refused to leave me, even though I put up a very good argument about how he can't uproot his life for me. His Argument why was better, He said I was his life. I cried. He said that if his best friend was going to go through all of this then he wanted to be by my side the entire time. He was giving up too much for me.

None of us made light of this situation, we all knew it would change all of our lives, we knew nothing mattered now except me being healthy as long as I could and then safely delivering the baby. If that meant we had to pick up and move, to not finish high school, we all accepted it. Still though I sat here and did my homework. Silly I know but it was better than trying to do anything else. Moving too much made me queasy and very tired.

Rob was dealing with the school today; we were both technically going on a sabbatical. He was sure after the baby was born we could go back. I kept to myself the thought that I might be a vampire then. Rob got upset whenever we talked about that option. Alistair and I didn't talk about it much, He didn't like that option too much either.

Alistair would be home soon. I don't know if I was ready to drink blood. It's so weird. Bump. I smiled; _you're ready though, aren't you?_ I stroked my stomach and gave up on my stats homework. Ziggy pranced in the room with one of my socks, he had taken to be the comic relief in the apartment, it was adorable how he'd ambush Rob and claw at his feet whenever he could or how he'd throw a hissy fit whenever Alistair got too close. I knew we'd have to give him up, that broke my heart, my little Ziggy Monster was so happy here. Rob was going to find him a good home. The thought of the nice home he would live in didn't cheer me up at all.

Alistair walked in the door then, with the Silver pitcher in his hands that he'd taken with him. I gulped. He smiled at me and hurried off to the kitchen and was back in a moment with a big gulp cup in his hands. He handed it to me and sat beside me.

Sigh. _This will help the baby._ I tried to pep myself up. No Luck. I just held my breath and took a sip from the straw. Alistair was watching me very carefully, his hand hovering near the bucket. It was thick and tasted of salt and rust. But it wasn't bad. In fact the only negative thing I could really say was that it was weird. But I took another sip and swallowed.

"Well?" He asked.

"This is weird…" I commented. "But it's not that bad." I shrugged. I suppose that's about when the sips of blood made it to the baby. I felt an Overwhelming urge to chug it. I gasped slightly and took a huge gulp and swallowed it down and then another and then another and then another. Oh! What was I thinking? It's sweet and warm and thick. I took another gulp. Alistair was staring at me with his mouth open. I blushed.

"Are you Okay?" He asked. I nodded. "Willa, oh my god…" He murmured.

"What?!" I was worried now. Alistair got up and was back in a half second with a mirror, he showed me my reflection. I looked thinner but back to normal, my sallow skin was back to normal and the circles under my eyes were almost gone. I gasped. "This was what the baby wanted."

He nodded enthusiastically. "Are you sure it's enough, though? It's only animal blood."

"Are you Kidding? Look at me? Don't I look so much better?" I asked incredulously. He smiled at me.

"You look beautiful." He kissed me. "You're glowing." Bump. I put his hand on my stomach; he bent down over me and rest his head against me. Bump. He laughed. "It's happy." He smiled up at me.

"Do you want it to be a boy or girl?" I asked. I still didn't know what I wanted.

"I want a healthy baby and a living w-" he cut himself off. I looked at him, What's wrong?

He swallowed. "Willa." He finished.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"It's nothing." I frowned and took another drink.

"Are you sure this is the life you want?" He asked suddenly. I looked up at him from my cup, puzzled.

"Of course." I had never sounded so sure. He sat up and turned to me, taking my hand.

"Will you Marry me, Willa?" He asked. My heart dropped to my feet. What?

We sat there staring at each other for what seemed like hours; neither of us looking away from the others eyes. I nodded.

"You'll marry me?" He asked, sounding as if he couldn't believe it.

"Yes…" I whispered. A huge smiled bloomed over his face. He wiped away my tears; I didn't even realize I was crying. I sobbed softly and he hugged me. Married? To Alistair? Oh my god. Alistair stood up and disappeared for a spilt second and was back, kneeling in front of me. He slipped a thin silver ring on my left ring finger; it had a modest diamond and very intricate filigree design on it.

"This ring has been in my family at least three generations before I was born." He whispered as I studied it, amazed. More tears spilled down my cheeks.

"It's beautiful." I whispered.

"You're beautiful." He corrected. I gave a shaky laugh. He leaned in and kissed me. I kissed him back very passionately. Bump. Ow!! I gasped and pulled away, clutching my stomach. The baby kicked a tender area; I lifted my shirt to see a dark bruise on the side of my bulging stomach beginning to form. Alistair looked instantly pained. I rubbed the tender area gently and shushed the baby.

"It's just strong… That's all" I whispered, trying to console Alistair. He nodded, not bothering to change his pained expression. I let it go and took another long drawl out of my cup until it was gone. Alistair took the cup from me and hurried to refill it. I took another gulp of milk while he was gone; it tasted even better with the blood still in my mouth. Alistair was back and handed me the cup. I pursed my lip as I pulled the lid off the cup and poured a bit of the blood into my milk.

"What are you doing?" Alistair asked, looking baffled.

"They taste better together." I Shrugged and drank the mixture. It tasted so much sweeter. I finished it quickly. Alistair just gave me a confused smile.

Rob was home a couple hours later, carrying am armful of groceries, I noticed at least two of the bags had milk in them. Alistair had gone out to hunt for me again, this time taking one of those big Igloo water coolers.

"Hey, Kiddo, how you feeling?" Rob asked, taking a good look at me. "Wow! You look so much better!" I Blushed.

"Thanks, I feel great! How was your day?" I asked.

"It was fine, we're out of school now so no worries and my boss didn't really care that I was quitting but I'm still going to finish out the two weeks." He said, sitting next to me after shoving the whole grocery bags in the fridge.

"So… I have news… I drank blood, and Alistair asked me to marry him." I just spit it all out at once.

"FINALLY! He's been pissing around waiting to ask you for like three weeks!" Rob Laughed and took my hand to see the ring.

"YOU KNEW?!" I screeched. He laughed even harder.

"How was the blood?" He asked. I shrugged.

"That gross?" He prompted.

"No, it wasn't bad; it tastes better mixed with milk though." I gave in. No use being upset with him over something I was happy about. He chuckled at my surrender. I rolled my eyes. He leaned back and folded his hands behind his head.

"When's Alistair due back?" He asked closing his eyes.

"I'm not sure; I think he was going to stock up while he was out." It sounded like we were talking about the weather. Weird.

Rob put in a movie and we watched it, _Run Fatboy Run_, it was hilarious. We both laughed so hard we had to take trips to the bathroom so as to not wet our pants. Alistair got back shortly after we finished the movie. Rob made himself some dinner as Alistair made my drink, which I drank greedily. I decided to take a shower so as to get a chance to hold my swelling stomach protectively; it was one of the few chances I got to really be alone with the baby. I loved that I could do that, cradle my stomach and know that it's mine and Alistair's baby inside me. My little thing. Ha-ha. Always moving and pushing and growing.

The next two weeks were about the same, I continued to grow impossibly fast, Alistair spent a monumental time hunting and Rob went about my errands, Giving Ziggy a new home, I cried all that day over it, Lying to my Parents, they had finally begun to worry, and finishing up at his job. All the while I did what I could to get us ready to go see Carlisle, which honestly wasn't mush seeing as how Alistair and Rob refused to let me do anything for myself anymore. It was beginning to irritate me, but I bit my tongue for now.

I snuggled down in my blanket on the couch with my cup of blood/milk in my hands. I didn't bother to try and eat anything else anymore. Rob insisted that I try some solid food one day which resulted in me vomiting the whole rest of that day. It didn't bother me that this was all I ate; I was still healthy looking, though admittedly thinner. I rubbed my stomach absentmindedly, the bruising had gotten a lot worse, and now every bump hurt me. _I_ didn't mind but every bruise, every gasp in pain, every single bump made Alistair have that look of agony. I was absolutely going to have to talk to him about it. I knew all of this when I decided to keep the baby and so did he.

Along the lines of Alistair and I getting married, we hadn't really talked about it, though I did go online and buy a dress. It came in the mail and I tried it on for Rob while Alistair sat in the other room, sulking. It wasn't much, just a white empire waist, knee length dress with a matching shawl. Pregnancy had begun to limit my clothing options to Empire tops and dresses and anything that was at least two sizes too big. Rob thankfully went to a store to get me a couple tops and pants but he didn't get much and refused to go back saying the people gave him weird looks.

I was already pretty much packed except my toiletries and my food for the road, Rob had packed himself up and Alistair just threw some clothes into my bag. I couldn't wait to go. To meet Alistair's closest friend, meet his family, Meet Renesmee and her parents. I knew we'd have a lot to talk about. This would also be my big chance to talk about what it's like to become and be a vampire. Alistair never wanted to talk about it, he kept saying we had plenty of time to discuss it bit we really didn't.

"Honey, I'm home." Alistair stated as he walked into the apartment, carrying a large cooler. He carried the cooler to the kitchen and came back a moment later, sitting next to me and kissing me softly. I love when he does this.

"Hey, have a good time?" I asked. He chuckled. His eyes were ruby red.

"I guess you could say that." He kissed me again. I curled up against his chest and he cradled me to him. I took a deep breath; his warm sweet scent filled my lungs like a thick perfume. Intoxicating. Overpowering. Thick, warm, and sweet, like blood. I was parched. I took a deep drink from my cup, finishing it off in one swig. He kissed my forehead and nuzzled me.

"Want more?" he asked reaching for my cup.

I set it down on the coffee table and kissed him deeply. "I want you." I replied.

"Willa… Stop." He pushed me away gently. "You're pregnant."

"Exactly, I can't get anymore pregnant." I smirked.

"I could accidentally hurt you or the baby." He was right. Sigh. I hated when he was right.

"But… I want you…" I pleaded. He could be right but I could still get my way.

"I want you too…" He sounded pained. "I want you so badly I can hardly stand it." Holy crap I could totally win this, I only needed to use a few well phrased words. I leaned in and kissed him.

"Alistair, I love you. And I want you so much. _Please…_" he loves it when I beg. "_Please_, make love to me…" I was whispering and he was very still. I kissed down his jawbone and down to his neck, moaning softly, letting it vibrate on my lips against his smooth skin. His breathing hitched.

I was sitting on the couch as Alistair was running up and down the stairs, packing the car and Rob was double and triple checking the list he made of everything we needed. I had never seen him so organized, it was unnerving. They finished up as I stood; grabbing my cup and the teddy bear I had as a present for Renesmee. They led me down the stairs and we all climbed into the car, Alistair driving, me in the front, and Rob in the back with a little cooler, ready to fill me up. Rob was a music snob throughout the trip, I slept through most of it and Alistair sped like it was going out of style. The twelve hour trip was marginally shorter. I only had my cup filled once.

I got nervous as we reached forks, Alistair was tense. Rob was rocking out in the back seat. He may have picked up a few things from Ziggy about being comic relief… I smiled and looked out the window; it was raining.

Alistair drove through Forks until the houses were gone, I was worried until he turned abruptly onto an unpaved road barely visible through the ferns. We were all silent as he drove unnervingly fast for a few miles until the trees thinned and we saw a huge white house, maybe a hundred years old. Alistair parked the car and got out, Immediately on my side, opening my door and helping me out.

"Careful, love." He cautioned as I swayed, he caught me and steadied me as Rob got out of the back.

"Alistair!" A voice called. Rob's and my heads both snapped towards the house. Seeing a beautiful man standing in the open door; he had vampire pale skin and blonde hair with dark bruise like circles under is dark amber eyes.


	10. Meeting the Family

**Author's note- Hey kids, i'm sorry this took so long. And i hate to have to say this but i do infact have to say it. The more reviews i get the more i want to continue writing this story. So if you like this story, you thought something was weird in it and you want to call my attention to it, my grammar was off, i misspelled something, or ANYTHING please tell me about it! (REVIEW!!! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD REVIEW!!!) but i hope you like this chapter! **

**Disclaimer- The only Characters i own are Willa, Rob, and other Characters that are obviously not Twilight characters the rest are owned by Stephenie and lord am i jealous of her! Oh and She also owns certain situations that happen in the story, Props be to her. And i also don't own any of the music or brand name products that are mentioned in this story.**

**Meeting the Family**

"Carlisle." Alistair greeted him. I cradled my stomach. I saw the vampire's mouth drop open. Two more vampires were standing behind him now, one a beautiful woman with wavy caramel hair and a beautiful man with messy bronze hair. Wow. Are all vampires gorgeous?

"So much for him being a misanthrope…" The man behind Carlisle muttered. Alistair led me up the porch and helped me up the steps, though it wasn't really necessary.

"Carlisle, I want you to meet my Fiancée, Willa and her best friend, Rob." I blushed; he'd never called me that before…

"Alistair… this… this is your…?" Carlisle asked, looking at me. "She's…?" He looked at my stomach.

"Yes, My fiancée, and yes, She's pregnant." Alistair finished for him. No one spoke for an uncomfortable moment.

"They're here!" said a high pitched bell like voice. A little vampire woman pushed her way through the man, the woman, and Carlisle. She had spiky black hair that was very short and pointed in all directions.

"Willa!!" She said happily as she danced over and hugged me. "Rob!" She hugged him too. We both just stood there, not sure of what to do.

"Willa, I can't wait for our shopping trip this weekend!" She said, almost bouncing with excitement.

"Whoa! Shopping, you got my attention!" She giggled.

"Alistair… how?" Carlisle asked weakly.

"He hunted her." The man with bronze hair said. "But he didn't want to kill her. It takes all of his willpower all the time to be with her."

"Please, come in." The caramel haired woman addressed me and Rob. "They'll be at this all day." She said, rolling her eyes as they began a semantics talk. The little vampire let us through the three men, bouncing excitedly, Alistair gave me a significant look as I passed him and I clutched my stomach tighter.

"My name is Esme." The caramel haired vampire said as she turned to face us.

I held my hand out to her, "Hi, I'm Willa and this is Rob." She took my hand and then accepted Robs.

"I'm Alice!" The little one trilled. On the top of the stairs a Beautiful woman stood holding a gorgeous little girl in her arms, she smiled down at us as she descended the stairs. The Little Girl was staring at us with intense interest.

"Hello." The woman's voice was like a bell. "Hi!!" The little girl rang.

I smiled at them, "Hi…" Rob was speechless behind me. They reached the bottom of the stairs and the woman smiled at me

"I'm Bella and this is my daughter Nessie." She said, holding her hand out to me, I shook it. Bella was beautiful but Nessie is what had my attention; she looked about 3 or 4-ish with bronze curly hair and a stunning smile. _Oh! So the vampire man beside Carlisle was her father, Edward. She looked like perfect blend of her parents._

"Willa, it's nice to meet you. This is Rob." I said gesturing to him. "Hi, Nessie." I said carefully. She showed me a brilliant smile.

"Hello, Willa." She had a perfect voice, like an angel's voice should be. I let out a nervous laugh. Rob shifted closer to me. Bump.

"Ow!" I leaned over my stomach and Rob's hands were on me. A quarter of a second later Alistair was beside me, looking worried. "Its fine, just a kick…" I was panting. I noticed Nessie's worried expression; she was touching her mother's face.

"She's okay, and yes, you did." She said somberly. Edward was beside her then.

"Nessie has a special gift." He explained. Nessie reached her hand out to me; I held my arms out for her and took her carefully. She put her hand on my face and I saw myself bending over my stomach with a pained look on my face.

"Oh! My!" I gasped; she smiled and dropped her hand.

"She asked Bella if you were okay and if she hurt like that when she was pregnant." Edward explained.

"Yes, Alistair explained that to me, but wow… that's something else…" I muttered. "Don't worry" I said to Nessie, "it doesn't hurt that bad…" Bella took Nessie back and I stroked my stomach. Nessie touched Bella's face again, looking inquisitive.

"Can she touch your stomach, Willa?" Bella asked for Nessie. I smiled and nodded and Bella sat Nessie down, I knelt down to meet her, Alistair steadying me and Nessie placed both or her little hands on my stomach, smiling brightly. Bump. I winced, Nessie looked concerned. She rubbed my stomach and shushed the baby gently.

I looked up and Alistair helped me to my feet, we'd been joined by three more vampires, two beautiful men and one devastatingly beautiful woman and a third man with dark skin that had to be in his mid twenties with shaggy black hair. Nessie leaped into his arms and pressed her hand to his face.

"Willa, I'm Sorry, I'm Carlisle." Carlisle said, taking my attention and offering me his hand. I took it and smiled at him.

"I'm so happy to meet you!" I said earnestly.

"Let me introduce the rest of the Family. This Is Jasper," He pointed out the tall vampire with blonde hair, standing close to Alice, "And Emmett and Rosalie." He pointed at the unnervingly beautiful woman and the very muscular man beside her. "And Jacob." He pointed to the man holding Nessie. I smiled and waved weakly at them all.

"Uh… This is Rob." I pointed lamely at him. He still looked wary.

"Wills, are you thirsty?" Alistair turned my face to meet his, he looked uncomfortable. _I wonder why._ I nodded.

"I'll get it." Rob said, backing out of the room, he seemed gracious for a reason to leave.

"Shall we have a seat?" Carlisle asked, motioning to the living room just past a beautiful grand piano. Alistair led me to the couch and sat with me, closer than strictly necessary. Rob was back as soon as we were all situated, He handed me my cup and stood behind Alistair. I took a big gulp and stared intently at my surroundings instead of the people. Twelve sets of eyes were watching me.

"You have a beautiful home." I commented.

Esme smiled, "Thank you."

"Animal blood?" Carlisle asked, raising and eyebrow at Alistair.

"She refuses to try Human." He shrugged.

"What is it mixed with?" Bella asked, curiously.

"Milk," I answered, "it was all I could eat in the beginning and they taste sweeter together."

"Carlisle, You know why I'm here. I can't do this on my own… I can't lose her."

"Then maybe you shouldn't have left when we needed you." The man holding Nessie growled. Jacob.

"I am truly sorry that I abandoned you, my friend." He addressed Carlisle. "But if I hadn't, I would have never found her. I cannot lose her." He said more forcefully.

"Alistair, it will be almost impossible…" Edward said. What?

"We just want to try. She's ready to become a vampire whenever but she and I agreed to wait until she was older." The beautiful blonde vampire, Rosalie, stiffened.

"What is it, Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"They all want to keep her human, after the baby is born, at least until she's older." Edward said. I looked at Alistair. _When did he tell him that?_

"I can read minds, Willa" Edward was looking at me, I felt my jaw drop. _Seriously?!_

"Yes, Seriously." He said. I gasped.

"Anything else I should know?" I asked weakly.

"I can see the future, it's subjective though, it changes with people's decisions." Alice chimed.

"I can feel and influence emotions" The vampire nearest Alice said, Jasper.

"I can shield myself and other's minds from mind reading and other various vampire skills." Bella stated.

"And I can Track." Alistair finished quietly.

"Huh…" Was all I could say. I took a sip from my cup and looked over at Rob. His eyes were on the ground and he looked nervous. I wonder what he was thinking. My eyes darted towards Edward, he had a faint smile on his lips.

"Carlisle… Will you help me?" Alistair asked quietly, staring intently at Carlisle.

"Of course, my friend." He smiled. "I'll need to do and examination on Willa to see how she's doing and I'm sure Esme and Alice can set up a room for you all while I'm with Willa". Alistair sighed in relief and squeezed me tighter. Carlisle stood and offered me his hand I took it and he helped putt me to my feet with Alistair's help. He led the way up the stairs to an office with walls lined with shelves upon shelves of books. He offered me a seat in front of the desk and opened the black leather bag sitting on the desk. Rob stood quietly behind me.

"How have you been feeling, Willa?" He asked in a professional tone.

"Fine, I guess…" I didn't really know…

"Tell me about the beginning of your pregnancy." He said, taking out a thermometer and a blood pressure cuff and wrapping a stethoscope around his neck. He turned to me and leaned against the desk.

"Well… I guess I started eating weird, like nothing sounded good to me. And I slept all the time and I got odd mood swings. And after that I started throwing up all the time but that Stopped after I started drinking blood, which was a little over two weeks ago. Um, I only drank one cup of only blood, I just like it better mixed with milk, which was all I could eat without wanting to vomit." I reported.

"Well, starting the blood early has obviously done good, Bella looked a lot worse for wear at this stage of the pregnancy than you do." He commented as stuck the thermometer in my mouth and listened to my heart. I knew it was beating a bit fast, I was nervous. The thermometer beeped and Carlisle took it. "98.9, Are you feeling all right?" He asked, taking a good look at me. I nodded. He put the blood pressure cuff on me and began pumping the little squeezy thing. He was silent as he checked my blood pressure.

"Okay, may I see your stomach?" He asked politely, I lifted up my black empire top and looked down at my stomach myself, a new black and purple bruise had formed from the recent kicks and there were fading bruises all over my bloated stomach. He measured my stomach. "Hmm, you're about at twenty five weeks right now and judging by Bella and Nessie you should be due about fifteen more days!" He smiled at me. _Fifteen Days?!_

"Wow…" I murmured. I didn't even notice the vampire who had filed into the room until Alistair was beside me, smiling warmly.

"We need to talk about how we're going to do this…If we're going to keep her human." Carlisle said softly. He had everyone's attention. "Willa, the half vampire that is growing inside you will be born already lethal, for you at least. There is a reason Bella is the only surviving mother. Edward got Nessie out and changed Bella before her heart stopped. It was very tricky though, and would have been better if we went in after Nessie instead of waiting. We knew Nessie was ready because Edward heard her mind. So what I'm proposing we do is Have Edward listen for the baby and when he hears it, we'll go in that day, thus, if all goes well we can get the baby out with minimal damage to either of you."

"Um… why is the baby lethal to me?" I asked softly.

"Half vampire children chew their way out of their mothers." Bella informed me. I heard Rob gasp in horror.

"Okay, so we'll just be on red Alert." I said meekly. "Is there anything else I should know?" I was terrified of the answer.

"Yes, the membrane around the baby is much like vampire skin, only one thing can puncture it; Vampire teeth." Edward said. I gulped. _I'm screwed aren't I?_

"No, we've been through this before. I'm sure we can do it." Edward replied to my thought.

"Okay…" I whispered. Rob was biting his lip very hard trying to calm down.

"Have you been thinking of any names?" Esme asked me kindly. I smiled and rubbed my stomach tenderly.

"Alistair and I haven't talked about any but I thought I like Ainsley Caroline for a girl and Clancey Robert or a boy…" I admitted. Rob looked up at me, surprised of the boy's middle name.

Alistair kissed me softly. "I like Ainsley…"

"It's very pretty." Bella said.

"Do you want a boy of a girl?" Asked Rosalie.

"I don't mind either way… Just a healthy baby."

"Well as of right now you are in great shape." Carlisle beamed.

"You two are engaged, right? When's the wedding?" Alice asked, sounding as if she were trying not to ask too eagerly. I looked at Alistair, we both shrugged. A smile crept over Alice's face.

"Oh, Willa…" She knelt down in front of me and took my hand. "Can I help with your wedding? Please? I'll do a beautiful job, Please, Please, Please? " She begged.

"Sure." I laughed. Did she think I would say no? She jumped up and squealed, clapping her hands. I laughed harder and everyone else joined in now.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!!" She hugged me. "We have _so_ much to talk about!!" She pulled me to my feet and began dragging me out of the office; everyone was still laughing as I passed them, Rob Still behind me.

Alistair's POV

I watched as the little one called Alice dragged Willa out of the room. Fifteen days… what if that was all I had left with her? If something goes wrong… I won't live without her.

"Alistair calm down…" Edward said eyeing pointedly at Jasper. I felt a wave of calm wash over me. Damn Emotion controlling vampire. I felt the resentment leave my body as well. I sighed.

"With what we know now and how well off she already is I'm honestly not worried, Bella was in a much much worse condition than Willa is now. Hell, Willa, is basically about the same as and average pregnant woman." Carlisle consoled me.

"What will you do about feeding?" Edward asked.

"As I said before, Willa refuses to drink human blood and I get the feeling she'll want me to try to do the same, But, no. I'm not going to try it." I sounded definite. I heard Willa and Rob on the next floor up, talking about wedding things with Alice, My pull begged me to get to my feet and run up to Willa and hold her in my arms. I was used to it so I could ignore it but I knew the pull would only get stronger the longer I was away from Willa. It had been this way since she threw herself in my arms.

Edward smiled. _Damn Mind reader. _He Laughed.

"Alistair, My friend, you've changed so much… Is it all because of this girl?" Carlisle asked gently.

I sighed, "Yes, She's the most important thing in my existence."

I heard a cry in pain… _Willa. _


	11. The Wedding

**Disclaimer- The only Characters i own are Willa, Rob, and other Characters that are obviously not Twilight characters the rest are owned by Stephenie and lord am i jealous of her! Oh and She also owns certain situations that happen in the story, Props be to her. And i also don't own any of the music or brand name products that are mentioned in this story.**

**To My AB! this should tide you over! And to All my reviewers, i bet you didn't see this one coming! Thanks for your reviews, i heart you guys!!!**

**The Wedding**

I was up the stairs and at her side in two seconds, she was bent over her stomach clutching it and gasping in pain. Carlisle was beside me.

"I heard a crack." Alice stated calmly, her hands on Willa's back. Rob beside her looked as though he was going to vomit.

"Ow… ow ow ow" Willa moaned. Carlisle probed her side gently until she gasped in pain to his touch. I couldn't hold back the growl.

"It's a rib." He didn't stop prodding her side as she began panting harder in pain. "It's just a fracture. Jasper, my bag." He was back a moment later. Carlisle sat her down on a bed that was in the room and taped her up. Every time she moaned or gasped in pain I felt another wave of calm rush over me. Jasper was paying close attention to my moods, not close enough though because I couldn't stay calm. I noticed that Willa was watching me carefully.

"I'm Fine, I promise…" I knew I looked anxious and I didn't bother to change my expression. "Hey, how about next weekend for the Wedding?" She was trying to distract me. "Alice thinks she can pull it together by then. A little wedding; just us." She smiled and I couldn't stop the smile spread across my face as I imagined her walking towards me in a white dress, looking radiant.

"I Offered to have it here, Is that okay, Esme?" Alice asked. Esme beamed and nodded enthusiastically.

"Willa, don't you have anyone else you want to invite?" Esme asked, concerned. She smiled but shook her head.

"I doubt my parents would be too happy. They don't even know Alistair or that I'm pregnant. Its fine, I honestly don't mind." She noticed the worried look on Esme's face.

"I have _so _Much to do!!" Alice said, realizing her work load. She waved her hands in the air frantically and hurried off down the stairs to begin planning.

Willa's POV

The next week was pretty eventful, Rob and I slept in what we were told was Edward's room, Esme cooked breakfast for us every morning, well breakfast for Rob and Jacob, she just made me my drink. Alice went overboard, which I came to notice was usual Alice behavior, with the wedding. She would ask me random wedding questions like what my favorite flower was and what my favorite songs were. She was irritated to find I'd all ready gotten a dress but insisted to see me in it, saying it will help with her creative process.

As for the rest of the family, Carlisle and Edward were always near me, Jasper and I had begun to make up private jokes, Rosalie and I would spend hours in front of her mirror talking about anything while I brushed her hair, and Emmett and I would have perversion fights were we would try to one up each other with our perversions.

Alice had in fact taken me on a shopping trip the Friday after we arrived, we bought mostly clothes but I made sure to get a few baby things as well and while we were there we both flipped out over things that would look adorable on Nessie.

Nessie loved to sit with me and talk to me, I'd tell her silly little stories and she'd show me pictures. She loved to talk to the baby; it was precious, really, both her warm little hands on my stomach, crooning softly to the baby. Jake was always there with us as well, he would pitch in on stories he knew, like little red riding hood, That one really made Nessie laugh, because he would say the wolf parts in a deep scary voice.

Rob had finally calmed down and He, Jasper, Jake, and Emmett all became really close. They would talk sports or something while Bella would talk to me about what I should be expecting, Esme and Rosalie usually joined in on these conversations but they were few and far between because it upset Alistair. I spent a fair amount of time at Edward and Bella's cottage, it was Amazing, and so peaceful.

I was sitting on the couch with Edward and Alistair. Rob was in the floor next to Emmett watching a baseball game, Emmett had begun to tell Rob about Vampire baseball which Rob was really interested in seeing.

"Have you ever heard of Vampire tag?" Rob asked, Emmett perked up.

"No, How do you play?" He asked.

"Well, first off there's a sanctuary person and a sanctuary place, the person decides who the original vampire is and whispers it in their ear. Everyone runs off, not knowing who the vampire is until they tag you, Oh and its full contact so you can tackle." Emmett smiled evilly. "You keep playing until everyone is tagged."

"What's up with the sanctuaries?"

"They're safe zones, but you have to be touching them and you can only stay there for thirty seconds" Jasper had wondered into the room now, looking intrigued.

"That sounds awesome… We _have_ to play!!" Emmett said excitedly, Jasper nodded in agreement.

"Hey, guys, What's going on? This is Leah, by the way." Jake said as he walked in the door gesturing to a pretty copper skinned girl with shiny black hair cropped shorter than mine following him, her dark eyes surveyed the room taking in everyone, one face at a time, Her eyes lingering on me, until she stopped at Rob, She went rigid and Edward jumped up.

"Holy shit…" He whispered, even I knew that was unlike Edward. Rosalie hurried down the stairs with Alice, Bella, Nessie, and Esme on her heels.

"What Happened?" Bella asked, staring at a frozen Leah, who was still staring at Rob with a surprised look on her face.

"She's imprinted…." Edward whispered. _Imprinted? What Jake did with Nessie? _Edward nodded.

"Holy shit-cakes batman…" I whispered. Jake burst out laughing, making all of us jump. Leah looked away from Rob, blushing furiously.

"I'm really sorry…" She mumbled. Rob blinked.

"What happened?" He asked, still really dazed. Leah blushed even more and shook her hair out to hide her face.

"Leah has imprinted on you." Edward repeated.

"Where it's like love at first sight?" He asked; Leah covered her face with her hands.

"It's more than that!" Jake said defensively. "You want to make the other person happy, no matter what the cost, you want to be whatever the person wants you to be; a friend, a brother or sister, a lover, a husband or wife, anything."

"But you don't even know me…" Rob said softly just to Leah. She peeked at him through her fingers with a pained expression.

"It doesn't matter, you're her world now. All she cares about is making you happy." Jake said, clutching Leah's shoulders.

"…huh, well, wanna go talk?" Rob shrugged, Leah nodded. Rob led the way out the front door with Leah right behind him.

Jacob took Nessie from Bella and Nessie immediately put her hand to his face with a troubled look on hers. He began to whisper quietly to her but it was drown out by other conversations around us. Alistair leaned over to me and kissed my cheek, "Thirsty?"

I nodded and he swept off to the kitchen and was back in a second with my cup. I took it gratefully and quickly took a huge gulp. _So… Rob and Leah? _I smiled, _I know I don't even know Leah but if that means Rob can be happy, as happy ask Jake and Nessie are? She must be a good person. _I felt warm at the thought. I sniffed and wiped my tears away with a smile.

A couple hours later Rob was back, everyone had gone off to do other things while Alistair and I watched _'30 days of night' _Alistair really got a kick out of me freaking out over those vampires. Rob looked tousled, his shirt was wrinkled and his lips and cheeks were a bright pink. He smiled sheepishly at me.

"Have a good talk with Leah?" I asked with a smirk.

"The best…" he sighed. "She's so amazing…" I giggled as I stood up to hug him. I felt the baby stir in my stomach; it was awake and probably going to start kicking soon. I sighed and sat back down, readying myself to the pain. Rob and Alistair both interpreted my change correctly, Alistair took both my hands and I leaned back against his stone chest as Rob sat down in front of me, looking concerned.

Carlisle and Edward descended the stairs as I felt the baby stretch; forcing me to arch my back and scream in pain and it's little body uncurled itself and pushed against my organs. Alistair held my hands tighter as I squeezed his with all my might, digging my nails into him.

After a moment the baby relaxed, I slumped against Alistair panting heavily as tears slid down my face. Edward put his head to my stomach to listen, after a moment he stood up and shook his head. _Not today…_

It was finally the day of the wedding, I woke up to Alice bursting through the door; "Good morning, Soon to be Mrs. Belden!!!" She chimed… that had a nice ring to it…

"UP UP UP!!" She demanded as she pulled me out of bed, Nessie galloped in the room, her hair pulled back in a long curly ponytail that was down to her waist with little white flowers in it.

"You look pretty, Nessie." I commented, she hopped up on the bed and jumped around, smiling radiantly at me.

"Enough chit-chat!!" Alice said as she pushed me into her bathroom. "Shower!! I'll go get your drink." She demanded. Man she was bossy today. I hopped in the shower and She was waiting for me when I got out, tapping her foot. "Drink." She handed me my cup, I took it and finished it quickly as she helped me in a bathrobe and sat me down in front of a mirror and began working on my hair.

"Where's Alistair?" I asked over the noise of the hair dryer.

"Went hunting, He said he'd be back in about and hour from now." Turned off the blow dryer and began with the curling iron twisting my hair and spraying it with hairspray that I though would make it crunchy but never did. Once she finished she began with my face, applying a light layer of foundation and then powder over top, Next my eyes, she used black mascara and white eyeliner and shadow, then a very light pink on just the inside of my lips and to finish it off just a hint of blush on my cheeks. When I finally saw myself in the mirror I looked windblown. She pinned my hair back with a silver comb with a flower design and hurried off to get my dress.

_I wonder what everyone else is doing?_ I thought as I gazed at myself in the mirror, Alice was back carrying a garment bag which she immediately unzipped it and pulled out my dress. It took me a minute to get into the dress seeing as how the baby thought this was a perfect time to throw a tantrum and after hearing my screams of pain Carlisle insisted that I sit down for a few minutes and have a drink; which needless to say aggravated Alice to no end, But she took the time to go get ready herself.

Rob walked in to sit with me while Alice got ready, He was in a black suit with his hair combed back and his collar popped. "What do you think?" He asked as he gave me a one-eighty.

"You look Dashing" I smiled at him.

"And just look at you! Willa, you look_ so_ beautiful." He hugged me but Alice was back now wearing a white dress with black flats. She took no time as she shooed him out so I could change.

The second the shawl was wrapped around me Nessie danced in the room also wearing a little white dress with white tights and black Mary Janes followed by Bella who was in a white wrap dress and black heels and carrying one large bouquet of baby's breath and one that was smaller.

"They're ready." She said, handing me the flowers.

"Okay, Old and borrowed" Alice wrapped a pearl necklace around my neck and fastened it. "New and Blue" She set a pair of blue flats in front of me; I laughed as she helped me in them. She stood back to give me a once over as Rob entered the room, smiling widely.

"Ready?" He asked me as Bella led Nessie out of the room and Alice ushered me out after her, Rob taking my hand. We headed to the top of the stairs, Bella took Nessie in her arms and handed her the small bouquet. The music started up, it was an odd version of Ave Maria, one that I recognized from Rob and mine's favorite movie; _28 days late._ Bella walked down the stairs carrying Nessie, A few paces down Alice followed her and After a few more paces Rob helped me down the stairs, I clutched his arm nervously and he smiled at me. As I made it down the stairs I saw the front room, all of the walls were draped in a soft white fabric, the furniture had been replaced by a small collection of white chairs, all occupied by the Cullen Family and the Quillete's that I had met recently and every one was dressed similarly, the men is black suits and the women in white dresses.

Carlisle was standing beside Alistair at the end of the isle, both men looked amazing but I couldn't help but Stare at Alistair, his hair was Slicked back and a warm loving smile played on his lips, his eyes were a very bright crimson and though they were a bit terrifying all I could notice about them is how full of love and Joy they were. I made it up the Isle and Rob handed me over to Alistair, we both turned to Carlisle

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Alistair Belden and Willa Lawley .If anyone has any reason why these two should not be joined in holy matrimony let them speak now or forever hold their peace." He paused for a second and turned to me. "Willa, Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." my voice cracked as the tears poured down my cheeks.

"Alistair, Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." He sounded so content and calm.

"Willa, take the ring and repeat after me," He held his hand out, in his palm sat the silver ring I bought for Alistair. "With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed." I slipped the ring on his finger.

"Alistair, With this ring, I thee wed." Alistair took a plain silver band almost identical to the one I gave him from Carlisle.

"With this ring, I thee wed." He slipped it on my finger next to my engagement ring.

"With the power vested in me by the state of Washington, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Carlisle finished as he took a step back. I threw my arms around Alistair's neck and kissed him, He chuckled and kissed me back, I saw the flashes of light from cameras all around as we pulled apart, Smiling sheepishly.

"May I now present to you, Mr. And Mrs. Alistair Belden!!" Everyone began to cheer, Nessie ran up to me and hugged me followed very shortly by Esme and then everyone else. I thanked them all, tears still streaming from my eyes. Leah and I smiled warmly at each other as Rob came up and hugged me. Alistair's arms were always around me as our guests hugged us and took pictures.

Everyone started to disperse and talk among themselves as Bella and Edward hugged both of us warmly. Jake and Nessie joined our little group as Alistair and Edward had begun talking about real estate. I was beginning to ask Alistair if he could get my drink for me when I noticed Edward stiffen up. He turned towards me with a surprised look on his face.

He took a step closer to me and bent over slightly, leaning his ear towards me. Jasper was there in a second, sensing Edwards mood change. "The baby is Hungry…." He whispered.

"Carlisle!" He stood up straight and faced his father that was now beside him. "I Heard the baby's thoughts." I gasped. _Oh my god…_

"Sorry to cut the party short but we have a baby to deliver!!" Carlisle said to everyone as a group as he lifted me into his arms and walked swiftly to the stairs. I noticed Rob, Alistair, and Edward were all following as Esme and Alice began to tell the guests goodbye, promising they would let the guests know how we do. I was up the stair and in Carlisle's office within seconds, Edward busied himself with preparing me while Carlisle, Alistair and Rob all scrubbed up. Carlisle took over for Edward so he could go scrub up and was followed by Alistair and Rob; they attached heart monitors to me as Carlisle readied the epidural. They turned me on my side and I hugged my knees as I felt the needle in my back. They turned me back and set up the blanket so I couldn't see.

"Are you ready, Willa?" Carlisle asked. Rob and Alistair appeared beside me, _Shit… this is it…_

"Its okay, Willa…" Edward said hearing my thoughts… _yeah, it's going to be okay. I'm going to have a baby… I'm ready…_"She's ready." He said for me.

I could feel them on my stomach but it wasn't painful, just… numb? I wasn't sure if that was the correct description but it worked. Alistair's eyes were dark and he was very still. This must be hard for him.

"Go, if you need to…" I whispered to him.

"And miss our baby coming into the world? Never." He was gazing in my eyes. _Our baby…_

"Okay Willa, we're to the Amniotic sac, Are you ready?" Carlisle asked; my heart rate monitor began to beep faster.

"Yeah… I'm ready…" I whispered. There was an odd metallic screech. And I felt a heavy weight on me but it was gone a moment later and I felt light.

"It's a boy." Carlisle stated, "He's Perfect." Tears poured from my eyes in torrents. _A boy… I have a son…We have a son…_Alistair leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"I love you so much…" He whispered softly. I mouthed the words back, completely unable to speak.

Edward handed the baby to Alistair. He looked completely speechless as he gazed down at the little thing wrapped in a white blanket. He bent over and I saw the baby's face, He had big gray eyes that looked shocked, he was breathing heavily as though he were frightened, his face was puffy and perfect, full little lips and a tuft of black hair that was sticking out from under the blanket wrapped around his head.

"Hi…." I whispered. His gray eyes darted to mine and he smiled, showing a full set of dazzling white teeth. I felt Carlisle and Edward still working on me but I didn't really notice.

"Clancey Robert?" Alistair asked me as he handed to baby to Rob's waiting arms. I nodded as Rob pushed his sleeves up and took the baby, smiling down at him.

I saw Clancey smiled up at Rob and heard Edward shout, "NO!!!" as Clancey's little head turned toward Rob and his little mouth closed over the exposed skin of Rob's arm. Alistair immediately pulled Clancey away as Edward converged on Rob.

"What?! What happened?!" I yelled as Rob screamed in pain, holding his arm.

"Clancey bit him! Clancey is Venomous!!" Edward yelled as Rob writhed and shrieked.

8


	12. Rob And Leah

**Disclaimer- The only Characters i own are Willa, Rob, and other Characters that are obviously not Twilight characters the rest are owned by Stephenie and lord am i jealous of her! Oh and She also owns certain situations that happen in the story, Props be to her. And i also don't own any of the music or brand name products that are mentioned in this story.**

**Rob and Leah**

**So you may have noticed that I hate asking for reviews but they are sort of essential to my writing process. So that is why in an act of immense faith I have begun to allow anonymous reviews. That's HUGE for me. So Keep in mind if you don't have something nice (Or constructive) to say don't say anything at all. And I LOVE MY AB, WEASELDALE and I LOVE BLOODSUCKER13 AND KNOWICKI!! and I'm not just saying that!! I really really really heart you guys. So PLEASE REVIEW!! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!**

Rob was screaming in agony and I couldn't understand what they had told me. _My son was venomous? What does that mean? What is happening to Rob?_ Carlisle worked over me as Alistair handed the baby to Edward who rushed him out of the room.

Alistair knelt down over Rob, examining the bite. "Rob! Where does it hurt?"

Rob voice was full of agony. "IT BURNS!!" He screamed.

"Where? Where does it burn?" Alistair asked urgently.

"EVERYWHERE!!!" Rob was in tears now, writhing in the floor.

"Alistair, it's too late, we can't get the poison out without killing him." Carlisle said from behind the sheet where he worked.

"Carlisle, I don't understand, what's happening?!" I asked frantically.

"Clancey is venomous, the venom is coursing through Rob is vampire venom. It will change him into a vampire." Carlisle said as he pulled down the sheet and laid it over me.

"Clancey is only half vampire, though, I wonder if his venom works differently than ours." Edward said as he walked back in the room without Clancey.

"Where is he? Where's Clancey?" I asked, bewildered.

"Bella and Rosalie have him. We should get her out of here." Edward added to Carlisle.

"No! Rob is in pain! He needs me here!" I looked back at Rob, still writhing in Alistair's arms.

"I wonder if Huilen knows, we should call her." Carlisle Suggested.

"Will you be okay?" Edward asked Alistair, he nodded and they both swept out of the room.

"Is he going to be okay?" I whispered to Alistair.

"He'll be a vampire and the transformation will take about three days but he should be fine after this."

"KILL ME!" Rob screamed. "FOR THE LOVE OF GOD KILL ME!"

I began to sob. Alistair shushed Rob and whispered apologies to him. I heard someone yelling downstairs. _Oh God… Leah…_ I heard stomping up the stairs and more shouting. And the door burst open, Leah stood there in the doorway, staring at Rob with the most pained, shocked, horrified, and unbelieving expression I'd ever seen. She didn't move, she didn't speak, and she didn't notice the tears falling from her cheeks. Rob had stopped screaming. He was staring at her now, still shaking like he was having a seizure.

"Rob…" She whispered.

"Leah" he groaned through his teeth.

Leah look a step towards him. Then another. Rob was breathing so heavily, grinding his teeth to keep from screaming. She took another step and knelt down on the floor and crawled to him. She couldn't even breathe.

"Rob… oh god…" Her breath hitched as she bean to sob.

"I'm so sorry Leah." He said through his teeth. "I love you." She slumped over on his chest and let out a horrible sobbing scream. Tears rolled down Rob's cheeks as he shook violently beneath her.

**Leah's POV**

_Rob. Oh god, Rob_. I didn't move from him. I couldn't. He was in so much pain.

He continually shook beneath me, he never stopped. I was vaguely aware of the people around me. They didn't matter. I prayed the pain would leave him. Leave him and enter me so he couldn't feel it anymore. It felt like my heart was going to burst; there was nothing I could do to help him.

"Leah, Come on, it's been three days…" Jacob whispered, he was close behind me.

"The fire is just as strong, it hasn't begun to recede yet." Edward whispered.

"I thought you said it would last three days!" Willa whispered angrily.

"It lasts about three days. Depending on where you're bitten and how your body reacts to the venom. And in this case; Clancey's half vampire venom may be weaker than ours. We don't know. We'll find out when Rob is finished." Edward whispered calmly.

_Please stop, please just make it stop… _I was sobbing, rocking back and forth over him. He didn't scream anymore but he didn't need to. I knew how much pain he was in. He looked up at me.

"Shhh… it's okay" He whispered hoarsely. I sat up and surveyed him, his eyes were turning red, his skin had begun to harden and go impossibly pale. His features had gotten more angular like a model. He was becoming a vampire.

"I love you, Rob." I whispered. He smiled through a convulsion and mouthed the words back to me.

"There! It's receding!" Edward gasped, they converged on us. Alistair forced Willa out of the room as Edward tried to pry me off Rob.

"No! I'm not leaving him!" I clung to Rob's shaking body.

"Leah, he could kill you…" Edward whispered.

"HE WON'T! I can't leave him!!" I sobbed against his shaking chest. Rob was moaning and gasping harder and harder, like every breath pained him.

"Leah…" Edward growled at me.

**Rob's POV**

The fire had begun to leave my fingertips and toes, my body had been burning for and immeasurable amount of time; though in the conversations I heard it had been three days. That was impossible. It was longer, it had to be. Leah never left me. Her weight on my chest constantly reminded me of her presence. I wouldn't scream; I wouldn't let her know I was in so much pain.

It had left my hands and feet now, the rest of me burned hotter as the fire began to leave my wrists and ankles. I couldn't stop myself from gasping in pain. It was so hot. Don't scream. Don't scream. Don't scream. It was faster now, pulling away from my limbs and racing for my heart, constantly burning more fiercely. Don't Scream.

It sucked into my heart and burned like the center of the earth. The fire circled in my heart, burning more intensely with the momentum. I kicked my head back as my body arched in pain. No matter if I didn't want to scream, I couldn't stop myself.

**Willa's POV**

I heard Rob scream for the first time in three days. I cuddled Clancey closer to me, He'd grown so much in his first days of life it worried me at first but I got assurance from everyone from Carlisle to Renesmee that it was normal of a half vampire child. He was watching me with a worried expression. I smiled at him and kissed his forehead, smoothing his jet black hair with my free hand.

Renesmee skipped over and sat beside me, she had such a fascination with Clancey, it was like she couldn't help herself, and she held her hands out for him, asking to hold him. I passed him gently to her and she sat with him on her lap, her little hand on his little face, they just sat there smiling at each other.

I stood up and began pacing the room and felt two pairs of eyes on me, Rosalie and Bella. They had both elected to stay with us, everyone else wanted to see Rob. Jacob was torn between being with Renesmee and helping Leah. Bella convinced him she could watch over Nessie.

"They'll take him hunting first then if he's ready he'll see you." Bella recited quietly. We'd been talking about these plans since yesterday. Jasper and Alistair were not going to leave Rob's side and Jake was not going to leave Leah. This is entirely my fault. Leah… Rob… I've messed up both of their lives…. What if Rob doesn't want to see me? I couldn't blame him… could Rob and Leah still be together? How strong is this whole imprinting thing?

I hadn't stop crying since the reality of what happened hit me. I was hyperventilating now; clutching at my sides. Rosalie strode over to me and grabbed my shoulders, "Willa, You have to calm down. He's fine."

My eyes darted to hers. "He's Fine? You already know? He's Done?" I whispered.

She nodded. My gaze shifted to the staircase just visible from where I was standing. "He's not coming down here." She assured me. She didn't understand that I wanted to see him.

"Is Leah okay?" I whispered.

**Rob's POV**

Every detail of every millimeter of everything was crystal clear. Scents filled my nose that would have once been lost to me. A dry ache scorched my throat. The pain was gone but it was that same fire that fueled the burn in my throat. Thirst. There was a faint old scent of something delicious in the air, a few days old but still it was there, it burned me. It was Willa, her blood… I took a deep breath. It was odd; I felt no relief from the air that filled my lungs, the only thing I felt was the burn intensify.

I looked around at the faces of the people in the room; it was like I'd never seen them before. Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Jacob, and Leah. Leah. I let out a gasp; she was so beautiful with her wide sienna eyes, her satin like copper skin, and her short silken black hair.

"Leah…" My voice shocked me, it was comparable a baritone chorus. Leah sobbed softly. I wanted nothing more than to comfort her. She'd been so hurt… how could she possibly still want me? Why was she still here?

"You don't have to stay… I'm Sorry." I whispered. Leah shook behind Jacob. She was terrified of me. A Vampire. I would take the fire again over seeing her this distraught.

She stepped out carefully from behind Jacob, moving deliberately slow. She took a step towards me, Jacob gulped, she took another step, and another, and another, I could feel the heat radiating off her. She bit her lip as she closed the distance between us on one quick motion, though I saw every detail of it. I saw the tear leak from her eyes as they closed and her arms circle around me.

I didn't move. She sobbed against my chest, my heart ached. I slowly lifted my arms and barely touched her as they circled her small feminine body. She gasped in pain. I threw myself back against the wall, Horrified. She coughed and looked up at me apologetically. Jacob was shaking behind her. Jasper's hand was an inch from him.

Carlisle stepped towards me, slowly. "Rob, you're very strong right now, you have to be gentle with everyone until your strength wanes." He said, "Are you thirsty?"

I nodded as the burn intensified at the thought. I tried to gulp it down but it didn't help. Alistair stepped forward, "Do you want human or animal?"

"Animal." The thought of killing someone felt heavy on my spacious mind.

"Okay, I'll take you hunting." Edward said as he strode over to the window and opened it.

"Wait!" Leah gasped. She was still crying. "Rob… I'm sorry…I should have been there to protect you…" My jaw dropped.

"Leah!! This isn't your fault!!" I took her shoulders, being careful to barely rest my hands on her.

"I love you Rob." She sobbed.

"I love you, too Leah… " I whispered. She whimpered and threw herself into my arms, pressing her lips to mine. I Froze. I wouldn't hurt her again. She pulled away with a brilliant smile on her face.

"Can we still be together?" She asked.

"I don't want to leave you, but I understand if you can't be with me…" I whispered.

"Rob! You Idiot! I couldn't leave you even if I wanted to! You're my world! I love you!!" She laughed, tears still falling down her cheeks.

"Come on, 'Idiot', Willa wants to see you and the sooner we go the sooner we can get back." Edward said impatiently. Leah laughed again, stepping away with a delicious deep blush on her cheeks.

"I'll be back soon…" I whispered, letting my fingertips caress the soft skin of her burning cheek. I turned to see Edward leap out of the window; I followed behind him, copying his movements exactly. I hear Leah step over to watch me from the window as Edward raced away. I took off after him.

Aren't you proud of me? i could have left that at a total cliff hanger but i didn't cause i love you guys! LOVE!!

REVIEW!! PLEASE!! NO SERIOUSLY... PLEASE!!


	13. Waiting

**Disclaimer- The only Characters i own are Willa, Rob, and other Characters that are obviously not Twilight characters the rest are owned by Stephenie and lord am i jealous of her! Oh and She also owns certain situations that happen in the story, Props be to her. And i also don't own any of the music or brand name products that are mentioned in this story.**

**Author's note- So... did you guys go see twilight? i did. at Midnight. I'm So in love with it i can't even stand it. It was FANTASTIC!!! *giggles like a school girl* Sorry, this chapter took awhile to write. As always, Thanks to my reviewers! I heart you guys! Please continue reviewing. If you haven't reviewed yet, why don't you love me?**

**Waiting**

**Willa's POV**

I held Clancey in my arms, pressing my lips to his burning cheek; He smiled and giggled, grabbing chunks of my hair to hold me there. I bounced him gently as I swayed back and forth, he let me go as Alistair walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Alice, countdown." I asked for the twelfth time.

"Two hours, four minutes and twenty seven seconds" She raddled off without looking away from the vase she was unfocusedly staring at.

"He's fine…" Alistair whispered, his lips brushing against my ear. He spun me around in his arms and took Clancey. "Clance, Tell mommy she's worrying over nothing." He said as he bounced him. Clancey laughed and smiled encouragingly at me. I leaned in and kissed his cheek again.

"You hungry, Big Boy?" I asked him, He smiled and gave one nod. I turned and walked to the kitchen, Esme was already holding the silver cup of animal blood mixed with milk. After Clancey was born he still preferred the milk mixed in which grossed Nessie out. I took the cup back to Alistair who was now sitting on the couch readying Clancey for his lunch. I handed him the cup and began to pace.

Leah had taken up watch at the front door, waiting for Rob. I would have gone to wait with her but I couldn't bring myself to even be in the same room as her. I'd ruined her life. This was all my fault. Tears flooded my eyes and quickly spilled down my cheeks. I wiped them away quickly before anyone could see but Jasper was beside me, He knew how guilty I felt, I couldn't hide it from him. He placed a hand on my shoulder and I felt waves of calm rush over me. I smiled up at him and mouthed the words _thank you._ He smiled warmly at me and suddenly and idea popped into my head.

_Can you understand me? _I mouthed. Jasper looked confused but nodded.

_How's Leah? _I mouthed again. Jasper grimaced and shook his head

_She'd holding up all right but she's still upset. _He mouthed back, being careful to go slowly so I could understand.

_Does she hate me? _I mouthed. Jasper looked concerned; as though he were worried the answer might upset me.

_How was Rob? _I changed the subject.

_He was worried about Leah, he's not sure if she can still be with him. _Jasper mouthed. I nodded

_Thanks_

"Mommy, Clancey's ready for his nap" Alice sang as she danced over to us carrying a squirming Clancey. I took him and held my close to my chest rocking him back and forth as I shushed softly in his ear and he began to settle down from his squirmy fit.

Alice took Jasper's hand and led him back to the living room as I marched Clancey upstairs for his nap. Bella carried Nessie up shortly after me into the Edward's room where I had been staying. I was sitting on the bed cuddling Clancey and singing softly to him. Bella laid Nessie down next to me and climbed in the bed next to her.

"Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer. Do you know you're unlike any other? You'll always be my thunder and I said; your eyes are the brightest of all the colors. I don't wanna ever love another. You'll always be my Thunder, so bring on the rain, and bring on the Thunder"

Bella joined me "Today is a winding road. Tell me where to start and tell me something I don't know, Whoa, Today I'm on my own. I can't move a muscle and I can't pick up the phone. I don't know. And now I'm itching for the tall grass  
and longing for the breeze I need to step outside, just to see if I can breathe. I gotta find a way out; maybe there's a way out."

Clancey yawned, his perfect full lips stretching to a little O as his eyes lids drooped heavily. "Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer. Do you know you're unlike any other? You'll always be my thunder, and I said, your eyes are the brightest of all the colors. I don't wanna ever love another. You'll always be my thunder and I said your voice was the soundtrack of my summer. Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder so bring on the rain, Oh baby bring on the pain and listen to the thunder." Bella and I finished together. We both looked down and the kids were fast asleep.

This was something we did everyday at naptime. Clancey didn't like naps so I had to sing him to sleep and Nessie liked to be near the baby so she took naps just for the sake of it. Bella and I would sit with them after we'd sung them to sleep, we didn't need to talk and we didn't need jasper around to tell us how much we loved doing this; Singing our babies to sleep and just being near them.

I placed Clancey next to Nessie; she immediately put an arm around him as Bella and I stood up and placed pillows around them so if they turned in their sleep they wouldn't fall, and headed down stairs.

"Are you Hungry, Willa? You haven't eaten anything today." Bella asked steering me to the kitchen.

"Oh… I haven't." I commented, my mind turning back to Rob as I saw Leah pacing on the front porch. I bit my lip as worry and doubt overcame me. I knew Jasper would feel it and be here in a moment to calm me down so I let it flare up in me now so I could feel the pain I deserve for ruining Rob and Leah's lives. Bella had begun to warm me up some of the leftover potato soup from last night; I just leaned against the wall, shutting my eyes tightly as the pain washed over me in waves, leaving a numb tingle all over my body.

"Willa." Jasper called sternly as he marched into the kitchen bringing with him an undeserved calm and Alice, dancing behind him. "You have got to stop. First off it's not your fault; second off it's driving me crazy!" He growled. I heard Leah growl at his first reason. She knew it was my fault just as much as I did.

"40 minutes and 35 seconds" Alice raddled off before my question had even left my mouth. Bella came over and led me to the counter and placed my soup in front of me. I took a couple bites but mostly just absentmindedly played with it. Bella was replaced by Esme as my keeper like the changing of the guard. It was unnecessary; what did they think I would do? Run away? Kill myself? Please. My husband and Baby are here. I may be sad but I'm too selfish over my little family to consider either of those options. Hell they weren't even options. Even if I did destroy my best friend's life… Another wave of calm came over me.

"Jasper that would be really annoying if I could be annoyed." I commented, glaring at him.

"Yeah well so is your constant moping, and Leah's." he retorted, speaking the last part a bit louder so Leah would hear him.

"Suck it up, Cupcake." I muttered, knowing that Alistair heard what Jasper said. I was trying really hard to not let him know how upset I was; of course I wouldn't be surprised if he had Jasper reporting back to him. I stood up and wandered into the living room where Alistair was sitting on the couch; the TV was on but he wasn't even pretending to watch it. His eyes were locked onto mine, a frown firmly in place on his face.

"Willa…" He whispered holding his arms out for me. I sat on his lap and buried myself in his chest, taking a deep breath to soak in his scent as his arms enveloped me, pulling me tighter against him. "Rob will be fine; He and Leah will both be fine." He whispered into my hair.

I shook my head slightly, trying to rid myself of thought. I pressed my face into his chest and took another deep breath. My mind became foggy as I let his scent fill my lungs, his heady warm scent that was sweet and calming. He stroked my hair and nuzzled his face against my head. This man is my husband. This amazing, perfect, loving, man was the father of my beautiful perfect son. We are a family. Joy and pride radiated through me, I had to bite my lip to fight back the tears.

"They're coming!" Alice chimed leaping gracefully to the front door, Jasper and Bella close behind. Carlisle and Esme flitted down the stairs as Alistair helped me up and we followed behind them, Rosalie and Emmett were wandering over from the Garage as we all filed out of the house. Jacob jogged over to Leah wearing only a pair of cut off sweatpants from the East side of the forest.

Alice gazed off to the north side of the yard, through the woods. Leah fidgeted impatiently with a worried expression on her face. Alistair wrapped his arms around me and smiled down encouragingly at me. I realized Carlisle and Esme were hovering near us as Emmett and Rosalie joined them, their stances were almost protective with me in the very middle.

Edward strode out from the trees, walking swiftly over to Bella. Rob came slower, taking each step with deliberation, his eyes on Leah. Leah whimpered and launched herself into his arms from across the yard. They kissed for a passionate moment each one looking as though they were terrified the other would disappear before their very eyes. Rob stroked Leah's cheeks and stepped back to look at her, a little wary but with awed eyes; as though he was waiting for a rebuff but was mesmerized by her beauty. He sighed softly and turned toward us.

He took his steps with deliberation again, walking slowly to us. I didn't understand. Why was he so hesitant? Leah obviously still wanted to be with him. What else did he have to worry about? It was then that a breeze blew behind me, blowing the hair in my face. Before I could brush it away I was shoved backwards with several snarls erupting from the people around me but was drowned out by a loud boom like thunder directly over head. As I looked up I saw Rob's face a foot from mine, eight vampires struggling to hold him as his jaw snapped at me while emitting furious growls, desperately trying to fight to get to me.

"Rob! _STOP!_" I yelled, though the last word took on an odd timbre that echoed off the surrounding trees. Rob instantly froze; his face completely blank. Everyone's head snapped to me, staring at me with shock etched in all of their faces.

No one moved. After an eternity of everyone gawking at me Edward took a step towards me.

"Willa, what did you just do?" He asked cautiously.

"I don't know…" I whispered back.

"Can you do it again?" Carlisle asked.

"I- I don't know…." I stammered.

"Could you try for me, dear?" He asked gently.

I cleared my throat. "STOP!" I yelled again, this time no timbre.

Carlisle and Edward looked at each other for a long moment as everyone relaxed, Setting Rob back on his feet, Emmett and Jasper still keeping their hands on him.

"I'm so Sorry, Willa…" Rob whispered, turning away from me still extremely tense. I smiled and shook my head, not trusting my voice to stay calm.

"Rob, what happened?" Alistair asked, loosening his grip on me, I hadn't even realized how I had trouble breathing by how tightly he was holding me.

"She… She smells so good…" Rob admitted in an ashamed voice, his stance looked as though he were fighting the urge to attack again. Leah strode over to him and wrapped her arms around him. He pressed his face to her should and hugged her, taking in a deep breath, almost shaking.

"Willa, Try it again." Edward demanded as he crouched down and stalked towards me. Alistair tensed and pulled me behind him, growling fiercely.

"S-Stop!" I yelled. He continued towards us. "Stop!!" I yelled again. Alistair snarled. "STOP!!!!!" I screamed. Edward looked disappointed as he straightened up, returning to Carlisle to murmur quietly to each other.

Bella's head snapped to the house. She strode over to me and held out her hand for me. "The kid's are waking up…" I took her hand and left Alistair's arms, placing a quick kiss on his cheek before hurrying off will Bella up the stairs.

**Rob's POV**

I had never felt such an urge in all my life. It wasn't a choice, I didn't have an option. I had to attack, to bite her, to feel her hot thick blood run down my throat and soothe the burn. I shuddered at the though in Leah's arms, She shushed me quietly as Bella took Willa into the house. I thought the hunt would make me strong enough not to attack humans. Maybe it's more than that. Maybe I just needed more self control.

"No, I know what you felt; it was the same for me when I met Bella. Willa is your Singer, Rob. Her blood sings to you." Edward said, my head snapped up.

"Sings to me?" I repeated.

"Yes, it's the most intoxicating delicious scent in the world to you." He said, turning towards me. We all looked towards the house as Nessie skipped out the door towards Jacob followed by Willa with Clancey and Bella behind them, eyeing my carefully. Willa walked over to me carefully, taking deliberate step just as I had. She was flanked by Rosalie and Alistair both ready to snatch her and the baby away from me.

Clancey had already grown so much; he sat up in Willa's arms smiling brightly at me as though he remembered me.

"Rob, Will you be Clancey's Godfather?" Willa asked as she stared up into my eyes.

I used what little breath I had to say "Of course." I smiled. "I'm so sorry Willa…"

"No. I'm Sorry. This is all my fault." Tears filled her eyes as they darted back between Leah and me.

I shook my head, smiling at her but not answering, I didn't want to breath around her incase I lost control again, I think she understood. I held out my arms for Clancey, He reached out for me as Willa handed him over, Rosalie fidgeted anxiously. I took him and bounced him, smiling warmly at the beautiful dark haired little boy in my arms. He let out a giggle which turned every head in our direction. I chuckled at him and bounced him again as Nessie jumped from Jake's arms and hopped over to Willa, who picked her up so she could join in on the fun.

Another breeze blew through Willa's hair; my eyes clenched shut as my body stiffened. Clancey was out of my arms and several people were between us incase I lost control. I didn't breathe. When I opened my eyes Willa and Clancey were behind Alistair ten feet from me, Jasper and Emmett were directly in front of me and Leah was at my side. I couldn't be near Willa. It was simply too dangerous for her. Leah saw my conclusion in my eyes. She nodded. We had to leave.


	14. Happy and Sad

**Disclaimer- The only Characters i own are Willa, Rob, and other Characters that are obviously not Twilight characters the rest are owned by Stephenie and lord am i jealous of her! Oh and She also owns certain situations that happen in the story, Props be to her. And i also don't own any of the music or brand name products that are mentioned in this story.**

**Willa's POV**

**So i know i suck for not updating. I'm really sorry. I hope you enjoy this chapter! You know i love it when you review! (though i totally don't deserve any reviews since i suck for not updating.)**

Clancey squirmed in my arms, looking up at me with an odd sort off irritated look on his round little face. His silky black hair was almost chin length now but I hated the thought of cutting it. I tucked a few stray hairs behind his ears and shushed him softly, bouncing him as my eyes wandered toward the front door for the 14th time. Alistair, Carlisle, Rob, Leah, Jacob, and the other pack leader, Sam, who had shown up about thirty minutes ago, were all congregated outside. They didn't want me to hear them. I knew it.

Nessie bounced over to me and sat on the couch, holding her arms out for Clancey, I handed him over to her gently and looked pointedly at Esme and back to Nessie, She nodded slightly and I walked off to the door.

Alistair was in the door frame before I'd even turned the corner. "Willa, you must be hungry." He said, taking my arm and turning me towards the kitchen, leading me roughly.

"No. I'm not." I said pointedly as I stamped my foot. "Stop. I want to see Rob." I tried to yank my arm out of his grasp but to no avail. He looked at me with a perturbed expression on his face.

"Willa…" He turned back toward me.

"Willa Nothing! Alistair! What are you all talking about out there?!" I was almost screeching. I have no idea why I was so worried but I just had a terribly uneasy feeling about all of this.

Edward was beside us then. "Willa, Earlier, when Esme, Bella, Jasper, and Alice wouldn't leave you alone, you thought it was because of you. You were wrong. We were all worried that Rob wouldn't be able to control himself around you. And our worries were well justified, you're his Singer. Your blood smells better to him than any other scent in this world. Your Life is in constant jeopardy whenever he is anywhere near you. And every second is excruciating for him." I'd noticed everyone had filed in the room around us, Clancey held by Esme and Nessie by Jake. Rob and Leah were in the very back in the doorway; Rob's head tilted out the door.

"But he'll never hurt me…" I whispered. I knew I looked like a deer caught in headlights; scared, stunned, and confused.

"Willa, it's not something we're willing to risk." Alistair whispered.

"What does that mean?" I asked sharply.

"We have to leave." Rob said. Leah clutched his arm as he stared at me with a decided look on his face.

"Where are we going?" I asked dumbfounded.

"You, Alistair, and Clancey are staying here. Leah and I are leaving." Rob clarified.

It was silent and still for a full minute, I couldn't tear my eyes away from Rob's face. There was no doubt etched in his face. His mind was set.

"No." I whispered. "No." I yelled "NO!" I screamed. "Rob! Please don't leave me!!!" I sobbed, Alistair and Edward caught me as I lunged for Rob, tears flooding my eyes and blurring my vision. I blinked my tears away furiously as I fought uselessly against their iron grips.

"I'm sorry, Will…" Rob whispered as he and Leah turned.

"_NO!!!_" My command echoed in that odd uncontrollable timbre. Rob and Leah both froze. Fourteen pairs of eyes turned towards me. "Don't go…" I sobbed.

Rob and Leah looked at each other for a moment, both looking slightly confused.

"Willa…" Edwards said hesitantly. "They have to go… Rob can't control himself around you."

"Um… Yeah, it's dangerous." Rob added. He looked puzzled, like he wasn't sure that's what he really wanted.

"Don't leave Rob…" I whispered. "Please" I begged.

Leah and Rob looked at each other again, Leah sighed and turned for the door, Rob turned his head toward me and nodded as he stared determinedly at the floor. I let out a shaky breath of relief. They'll stay. We can all stay together. I took Clancey from Esme; He giggled when I smiled warmly at him and kissed his cheek.

Needless to say things were very tense in the house for the following few days. Rob stayed far away from me, Alistair stayed very close to me and there was a tangible tension whenever Jasper wasn't around. Alistair and I talked about going back to the apartment but it was only ever talk, Rob would never leave Leah and I won't leave Rob. Carlisle and Esme replaced Alistair with Edward and Bella a day to check out real estate in the surrounding area but regardless of how close we wanted to stay to our new extended family it was simply too many vampires in the area.

Clancey grew everyday, more and more and more. He always grew longer, His little chubby cherub cheeks had sucked in to his face and he grew to look more like his father by the hour. His alert grey eyes never missed a thing and he would make changed known to us. For instance, one of the few days that Rob was with us the wind blew my hair; Jasper, Edward, Alice, and Alistair all tensed, sensing Rob's reaction but Clancey beat them to it by roughly pulling my hair, yanking me back just as Rob snapped at me.

That was the last day Rob had come within twenty five feet of me.

Today was no different.

I was sitting on the couch with Clancey on my lap, running my fingers through is ridiculously long black hair while Nessie touched his face. Alistair was leaning against the back of the couch while Edward played the piano and Esme and Alice bustled around. Rob, Emmett, Jasper, Jacob, and Leah were all outside. They had tried vampire tag last night and were adjusting the rules.

Bella wandered down the stairs carrying a towel and something shiny on top Alice flitted to her side as she walked up to me, "He needs a hair cut." The shiny thing on the towel was scissors. I gasped in horror.

"No!!" I whined as I held him close. "His hair is so pretty!!"

"Yes but he's starting to look like a girl." Bella snapped. "Alistair, do you really want your son looking like a girl?"

Alistair turned to look at her "Bella, I'm still new to this whole marriage thing but I know to pick and choose my battles carefully and I'm really not going to fight over this." I smirked up at Bella. Nessie touched my face and imagined Clancey with shorter hair. He looked precious.

"Nessie, show your mother what you just showed me." I asked. Nessie leaped into her mothers arms and pressed her hand to Bella's face. "That better be what he looks like." I warned.

"Deal!!" Alice trilled as she took Clancey and followed Bella into the kitchen, I noticed the group outside had come in to see what we were talking about while Esme headed toward the kitchen followed by Rosalie who had gracefully descended the stairs while Alistair was talking.

I stood and wandered around the couch to lean against Alistair. He wrapped his arms around me tightly and rested his cheek against my hair, breathing deeply. I breathed the words I love you. He chuckled softly and kissed my head. "I love you too…" He whispered. I shivered slightly and snuggled closer to him, freezing myself even more.

I lost track of the time, and the place for that matter, until Nessie danced from the kitchen leading Alice who was carrying Clancey and followed by Bella Esme and Rosalie.

"Clance!" I gasped as I saw him, his hair was still long and cut similar to Robs only a little more grown out. I crossed the room and took him into my arms, kissing his cheek, he giggled.

"Momma!"

I gasped and looked down at him, He was smiling widely. "Momma, I'm Hungry!" His voice was a high tenor, a chorus, beautiful and strong.

"Oh! Clance!!!" I hugged him tighter as Alistair strode to my side and hugged us both, smiling hugely.

"I'm Hungry!!" Clancey complained. Fat tears rolled down my cheeks as Alistair rested his hand on Clancey's head, messing up his hair with a proud smile on his face.

The rest of the day everyone took turns holding and talking to Clancey. Nessie was especially enthralled by his new development and often hurried over to her parents to ask them questions about when she was that young.

After Bella and I put the kids down for their nap, Esme asked me to join her in the living room. I sat down on the couch with her as she handed me a large square box wrapped in white paper. "This is for you."

"Oh! Esme!!" I beamed as I opened it. It was a beautiful white photo album. I opened it to the first page and it already had a picture of Alistair, Clancey, and I the day Clancey was born. The next page was a few days later, Clancey looked so much bigger. The next page was today of Clancey in the Kitchen getting his hair cut, I lock of his hair was tied in a ribbon next to the picture. The next was oh Alistair and Clancey smiling at the camera from the couch not an hour later under it were the word "Clancey Robert Belden" the next line down said "First word; Momma"

I started crying again. "Thank you so much Esme…. I love it…" I sobbed. She smiled warmly at me, patting my hand softly.

"You're very welcome, Willa." She hugged me and stood up, leaving me to look at the beautiful album through my tears.

I took the album as I new project. I snapped pictures of Clancey with everyone, the camera never left my hand for fear of missing some great picture until Alistair got fed up and took it over for me, snapping a few pictures here and there, but with much less enthusiasm as I had given it.

On the Rob and Leah front they still didn't come near me but I knew they were still here and was comforted by the thought. But this was by no means a permanent solution. Change was coming. I could feel it like electricity before a storm. It was a storm coming I had no idea how bad it would be but I knew that this electric air wouldn't last. The Storm would hit and I had an uncomfortable feeling that once it did things would never be the same. And as much as I wanted to avoid it this storm will be too big to be avoided. But could I face it head on? Rob and Leah were still set on leaving. Could I survive without them? I have to. Alistair and Clancey need me. But Rob… I need him.

_He'll be happy, He'll have Leah. _The optimistic side of my mind thought. The knowledge that he would be happy and safe did make me feel slightly better but I would feel instantly worse as I realized I might not ever see him again.

It's a very hard road to walk. How do you give up what you're terrified of losing?

5


	15. Home Again

**Disclaimer- The only Characters i own are Willa, Rob, and other Characters that are obviously not Twilight characters the rest are owned by Stephenie and lord am i jealous of her! Oh and She also owns certain situations that happen in the story, Props be to her. And i also don't own any of the music or brand name products that are mentioned in this story.**

**Chapter 15**

**Home Again**

**So, lots of news, i was in a car wreck last monday, i'm okay but i killed my car and thus had to deal with all of that and then my ex decided he wanted to break up with his girlfriend of three years so i've just had Drama all week! but that's enough excuses, Sorry this is a short chapter, but here's a question; would you rather have short chapters sooner or long chapter that take longer to write? let me know and i'll try my best to give you all what you want! love you all! Thanks for you reviews even though i've been sucky about updating! Enjoy!**

I lay in bed next to Clancey who had obviously had a fitful night; he was lying in an awkward position with the covers kicked off and his arm draped over his eyes. My mind wouldn't stop working, ticking over and over about decisions that needed to be made and problems that needed to be addressed.

Number one, Rob and Leah, Rob wasn't safe for me to be around and he and Leah had decided to leave.

Number two, Clancey just keeps growing, He's getting big so fast and I know that everyone tells me that it's completely normal for half vampire children but I can't help but worry over it.

Number three, Alistair and I can't stay here in Forks, There are already too many vampires and we can't weigh on our gracious families hospitality anymore, though I know Carlisle and Esme don't mind, it's just not fair to them. That and I never get alone time with my little family and I miss the apartment.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if Alistair, Clancey, and I moved back to the apartment. Rob could stay here with Leah; I know she doesn't want to leave her tribe, they could both be happy and they really wouldn't be far away.

This is what's best for all of us I know. I sighed and stood up, stretching. Alistair entered the room and hugged me gently.

He kissed my lips "Good morning, my love." He whispered.

"I've been thinking… we should go back to the apartment." I whispered hugging him back tightly.

"Is that really what you want, Willa?" He asked softly, pulling back so he could look in my eyes. I nodded.

"If we move back, Rob and Leah can stay here, with Leah's tribe, and really it's not so far away… Right?" I whispered as I lay my head on his shoulder.

"We can come back whenever you like." He promised. I nodded.

Alice burst into the room with a pained look on her face. "You're leaving…" She whispered. I felt so close to little Alice, she was like a sister to me now, I began to tear up.

"Yes…" I whispered back.

"I'll come to visit you all the time… and you'll come visit us too." she promised, her eyes glazing over as she said the last part.

"Of course… We should go tell everyone else…" I whispered looking back up at Alistair, He nodded.

The next hour was hard, Esme looked like she was going to cry, Bella hugged me fiercely, and Rosalie made me promise we'd visit as often as possible. The men weren't much better; Emmett's looked like someone put his puppy in a blender, Jasper couldn't stop sending waves of his pain over everyone which only exacerbated things. Carlisle was one of the hardest, he felt like a father to me now. Renesmee was harder, she had taken a little sister quality to me. And of course Rob was the very hardest because he is my brother. He was with me long before I met the rest of my new family and I was leaving him behind.

Everyone calmed down until I mentioned that we needed to pack Clancey up and then they all lost it again, realizing that we'd obviously take Clancey with us. Rosalie demanded to hold him while we packed, hissing whenever Esme expressed her desire to hold him.

Before I knew it Alistair was carrying our bags to the car and I was prying Clancey away from Rosalie. Nessie was in Bella's arms crying into her hair. Carlisle had his arm around Esme while she pressed a delicate white handkerchief to her face out of habit, since vampires couldn't cry.

I put Clancey in his car seat as Alistair said his goodbyes to Carlisle. Rob was standing in the back of the crowd with Leah at his side, he looked torn.

"Are you thirsty?" I asked Clancey as I buckled him in.

"Yes, Mamma." He said in his precious tenor voice.

I reached into the little travel cooler and pulled out one of the several sippy cups Esme packed for the trip and handed it to him and kissed his forehead before turning back to the family I was leaving. Alistair was at my side, I bit my lip as he wrapped and arm around me.

"I promise we'll be back soon." My voice broke, I was crying again.

Esme let out an odd sort of strangled sob. This made me start to sob as I looked into every face around me, saving Rob's for the very last. I opened my mouth to say something but what could I possibly say? I gulped and closed my eyes tightly.

I felt Alistair tense beside me, his arm tighten around me. I opened my eyes and Rob was walking carefully toward me. My breath hitched as I pulled away from Alistair to walk just as slowly toward him. Rob was concentrating very hard, I could see it etched on his face. We were inches away from each other, Rob held out his arms for me with a smile, I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him so tight my arms were shaking with the effort. He hugged me gently whispering, "I'll see you soon…"

I sobbed, he pulled away; unwrapping my arms from his neck as Alistair's arm snaked around me and pulled me back. Rob hurried back to Leah's side, staring intently into her eyes. I looked up at Alistair, he smiled down at me.

We got in the car and drove away, I couldn't stop crying.

"Daddy? Why is Mamma crying?" Clancey asked.

"She's crying because she's going to miss Uncle Rob and uncle Carlisle and everyone." Alistair explained softly.

"But won't we see them all soon?" Clancey asked in a worried voice.

"Yes, but she'll still miss them."

"Why aren't you crying, Daddy?" He asked.

"Daddy can't cry."

"Why?"

"Vampires can't cry."

"Can I cry?"

"Yes, you can"

"Why aren't I crying?"

"Because you're not sad enough to cry."

"Mamma must be really sad then…" Clancey deduced.

"Yes… she is…" Alistair whispered as he took my hand. Clancey fell silent.

The drive back was very short; Clancey fell asleep after he finished his sippy cup and I stopped crying soon after. I was finally alone with my husband but neither of us felt the need to fill the time with chatter. We just sat in silence as we drove home.

We pulled into the lot of the apartment around dusk; Alistair carried the bags upstairs as I pulled a sleeping Clancey out of the car. I laid him down in the middle of our bed as Alistair set up his bed in the spare room. I unpacked our bags and went to the kitchen, everything in the fridge had gone bad, I would need to go to the store.

I popped my head in the spare room where Alistair was sitting holding two boards with a confused look on his face, I smiled, god if I had a camera. "Hey, I'm running to the store okay?" He nodded, not taking his eyes off his project.

I slipped on a pair of shoes and grabbed the keys and headed downstairs, I shut the door to the shop which I noticed needed dusting and heard "Willa, Honey, is that you?"

I turned sharply and saw my mother halfway out of the passenger door, My father on the driver's side, a shocked expression on his face, fist's tight on the steering wheel.

"Mom?"

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" My father screeched as he jumped out. My mother was in tears, My father was purple faced and furious.

4


	16. Holy Shit

**Disclaimer- The only Characters i own are Willa, Rob, and other Characters that are obviously not Twilight characters the rest are owned by Stephenie and lord am i jealous of her! Oh and She also owns certain situations that happen in the story, Props be to her. And i also don't own any of the music or brand name products that are mentioned in this story.**

Chapter 16

Holy shit

**You guys are so far beyond awesome. hope you enjoy!**

Alistair was running out the shop door and at my side in a moment, My Father was striding toward me. Alistair took a protective stance in front of me but my father didn't even see him. My mother was sobbing in her hands, still half out of the car.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" He screamed at me.

"Dad! I…. I was with Rob…" I muttered, honestly fearing the man.

"ROB! WHERE THE HELL IS ROB?! WHERE HAVE YOU TWO BEEN?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED YOUR MOTHER AND I HAVE BEEN?!" He was a bright purple in the face, his eyes bulging.

"We went to Washington…" I whispered, "Rob is staying there…"

Alistair shifted in front of me and my father finally noticed him, "Who the hell is this?!" My Father demanded.

"This is Alistair… He's my husband." I gripped Alistair's arm. My father turned white.

"H-husband?" he breathed, rolling back on his heels. "YOU ARE SIXTEEN! YOU CAN'T BE MARRIED!"

"She's Seventeen." Alistair corrected. My Father rounded on Alistair.

"HOW OLD ARE YOU?!" He roared.

"I'm Twenty Five" Alistair was speaking through his teeth, almost growling. His head turned sharply to look behind us back at the shop, I turned as well. Clancey there in the window, his little hands pressed against the glass with a terrified expression on his face. My heart panged. I hurried to him, collecting him in my arms and turning back to my parents, not daring to take Clancey any closer.

"Who is that?" My mother whispered.

"His name is Clancey, He's my Son." Alistair said simply. Clancey stared at my parents looking upset, he turned his grey eyes to me, staring deeply in my eyes, trying to understand what was going on.

"Your son?" my mother whispered. Alistair tore his eyes from my father's face to look at my mother. My eyes followed his. She was pale white and shaking, her eyes were transfixed on Clancey.

Clancey touched my face and I turned back to him, "What's wrong, momma?"

My eyes darted to each of my parents faces, both of their eyes were bulging at Clancey's last word; Momma.

"Momma?" My mother repeated weakly.

"That's… not possible…" My father was shaking his head.

"Did he say momma?" My mother asked.

"He can't have… she can't be his… no. It's not possible." My father had lowered his voice to a whisper.

"Clancey is My son." Alistair repeated firmly, emphasizing the word _my_.

My father looked back up at him, still shock white and shaking slightly. "Yes, yes that's right. Your son."

Even though I knew this was the best way to explain things, it still irritated me, Clancey was My son too. I gave birth to him, he grew in my stomach, He's my baby.

"Willa, put the child down. We're taking you home." My father ordered.

"Dad…"

"Wilhelmina!" He barked.

"No! Clancey is my baby… now, and Alistair is my husband! This is our home now." My arms tightened around Clancey as I took a step back.

"Willa…" my mother sobbed.

"Mom… I'm sorry I worried you but I'm staying here now."

"THE HELL YOU ARE! Put that child down and get in the car this instant!" My father barked.

"She's not going anywhere." Alistair growled, crouching down slightly.

"Alistair!! NO!!" I yelled. He went completely still.

"WILLA NOW!" My father yelled. Alistair let out a low hiss.

"NO! I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE! Just Leave! Go home!" Tears rolled down my cheeks, "I'm sorry but this is my home now. This is my family. If you can't accept that then Leave!"

My mother crumpled to the ground in tears, my father looked taken aback. Alistair straightened up and stepped back to my side.

"Willa… please…" My mother sobbed.

"I'm sorry mom, I love you." I turned back to the shop with Alistair at my side.

"Willa!!" My father shouted after us.

I cried uncontrollably for the rest of the night, Alistair held me, Clancey stroked my face, but nothing helped. I knew I hurt my Mother and Father, but the look on my mother's face made my heart ache. I must have fallen asleep because I woke up later that night with Clancey sleeping in my arms. I laid him down gently and walked into the living room. Alistair was whispering too quickly for me to understand in his cell phone. I cleared my throat. He jerked around to me.

"She just woke up, I'll have her call you." He shut the phone, "How are you feeling, my love?"

"I'm fine… sorry I freaked. Did I scare Clancey?" I bit my lip.

"A little but I had a talk with him about it, he understands now." Alistair held out his arms for me, I hugged him and sighed.

"I love you, Alistair."

"I love you, too, my beautiful Willa."

The next couple weeks were hard, my mother called my phone, leaving long pained voicemails that Alistair wouldn't allow me to listen to because they all made me breakdown. Clancey did understand but I refused to let him know how much it hurt me but seeing as how he is remarkably perceptive I doubt I hid my pain well.

Rob called me everyday, forcing me to tell him every stupid irrelevant detail of everyday, then the phone call would last twice as long because I always wanted to know what was going on with him and the Cullens. Rob and Leah were engaged now. Which thrilled me but I wasn't sure if I could go to their wedding. I wouldn't want to distract him from his wedding day. And according to Rob, despite what Alice wanted, Rob and Leah had decided they want a nice long engagement.

As always, Clancey grew by the minute, Alistair and I were constantly buying him clothes online; which turned into a big long distance fight with Alice, who insisted that if the clothes were being delivered by the UPS guy then she could do all the buying. Honestly, how could someone so tiny be so Annoying?!

Alistair, Clancey, and I had all finally gotten comfortable in our little home, Clancey's room changed as much as he grew, Alistair took Clancey out to hunt now so he didn't have to bring home huge igloo coolers filled with deer blood, and we all got to go to forks at least once a month to see our extended family.

Alistair and I were on our way back to the apartment after just such a visit. Nessie threw a fit and demanded Clance stay a couple extra nights, which of course we couldn't refuse her. But it was nice anyway, Alistair and my sex life, which had once been a roaring fire, had been diminished to a mere lit candle due to the fact that we now have a child and simply can't get away with some of the things we used to do (middle of the day in the kitchen or the laundry room on the washer while it was running or randomly ravishing each other on the floor in the middle of the living room.) But this was our chance and we most certainly didn't want to waste it.

When Clancey got home two days later I could barely walk, which despite being unimaginably embarrassing, actually felt good, though I could barely look at Alistair now without blushing, which made him chuckle, but was made all the more embarrassing by the fact that Jasper, who had brought Clancey home, knew exactly what we were both feeling; The embarrassment from me and the lust from Alistair.

"Have a good weekend?" Jasper asked.

I Blushed. He laughed.

We continued on like that for the next couple months, going to Forks about once a month, Clancey staying an extra couple nights, Alistair and I making the most of our alone time together, Clance growing impossibly fast, Rob calling, my mother calling. It all became routine to me. Until I got sick; I had a fever and the chills, I couldn't keep any food down and my stomach ached with a relentless pain.

Alistair called Carlisle and he drove over immediately with Esme, who took Clancey back to Forks. Carlisle gave me a quick examination, with a calm doctor like expression on his face. Alistair paced the room with a worried expression on his face.

"What is it Carlisle?" Alistair asked.

"Calm down, Dear friend. She's human, Human's get sick." Carlisle murmured as he touched his frozen hand to my forehead and then my cheek. I clutched my stomach as the ache worsened; Alistair stopped pacing and gazed at me with a tortured expression.

"How long has you stomach been hurting?" Carlisle asked as he laid me back and poked and prodded my stomach.

"Uhm… since this morning, it's the newest problem." I moaned.

"I see. Tell me about your diet recently."

"I haven't eaten anything since yesterday morning because I throw it all back up… but before that I've been eating pretty healthy."

"When was your last period?"

"Last month it started on the third, I think. Why what is it?" I had just gotten nervous. Alistair was frozen.

"Willa, I think you're pregnant."

We were all silent.

"No. I didn't have a fever last time I was pregnant, my stomach didn't ache, I didn't have the chills."

"Feel your stomach."

I touched my stomach and felt something odd; Hardness under my skin. No.

"But… No."

"Now feel lower."

I slid my fingers down my stomach, another hardness under my skin. What?

"How many did you feel?"

"That's not possible." No. That Is Not Possible.

"What's not possible?" Alistair asked.

"There are two amniotic sacs." Alistair froze again. I turned and threw up in the bucket Alistair placed beside the bed. Holy Shit.


	17. Misanthrope

**Disclaimer- The only Characters i own are Willa, Rob, and other Characters that are obviously not Twilight characters the rest are owned by Stephenie and lord am i jealous of her! Oh and She also owns certain situations that happen in the story, Props be to her. And i also don't own any of the music or brand name products that are mentioned in this story.**

**Chapter 17**

**Misanthrope**

**So you guys are going to hate me for this but all i ask is that you trust me. And remember how Stephenie describes Alistair, I'm trying to stay true to her world so please forgive me if this isn't what you wanted. And i'm sorry this is a short chapter! Love you all!!!**

I heard an odd ringing in my ears, my fingertips and toes were tingling. It took me a moment to register that I was laying down, every second of that moment the ringing grew louder until it hurt my ears. I had no idea where I was. My fingertips searched the area around where I lay. It was soft and plushy. Our Bed. I must have been in our apartment.

I didn't open my eyes, I just concentrated on the ringing, trying to hear past it. It was difficult, like trying to fight your own mind. My mind… it was trying to keep me from my surroundings; Making me unwilling to open my eyes, ringing my ears so I couldn't hear, Cutting off my senses. Which makes no sense, why? Why would my mind try to keep me from reality.

The word reality jolted me like a defibulator jolting your heart back to life. The ringing was gone, my eyes shot open, and I threw myself up, letting out a blood curdling scream.

"Willa!! Willa, Calm Down!!" Carlisle's cold hands pushed me firmly back down, I saw Alistair standing completely still his eyes on my stomach.

"Carlisle… No. That Is Not Possible." I said each word very clearly.

"Willa, what else could it be? The bulges are hard like vampire skin. And there are two of them. We have to get you back to forks. You need to be put on a strict diet immediately. I sincerely doubt we'll get lucky this time…" He was speaking to himself now. "Fraternal half vampire twins, this is going to be very difficult, the body simply won't adjust well to this." He seemed to notice me again "That is… if you still want this, there is a much higher risk than the last time."

His words simply didn't make sense, was he asking me if I wanted to have an abortion? I furrowed my brow in concentration, trying to unearth the meaning behind his words.

"Willa…. " Alistair was speaking. I looked up at him, he had never looked so pained… so tortured… so hurt. It felt as if an iron fist had clenched around my heart.

"You can't… you can't do this. Your body isn't strong enough." Alistair was whispering shakily.

"What are you both talking about?" I asked sternly.

"It was a miracle Clancey didn't kill you… and he was only one…" Carlisle said quietly.

"And? What's your point?"

"You can't…" Alistair whispered.

"What choice do I have?!" I demanded. Then it clicked… they really did want me to have an abortion… They must have seen the realization hit me, they both stepped back.

I couldn't speak, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't hear, I couldn't see. Everything turned white and the ringing came back.

"Willa! WILLA!" Alistair was yelling, but I could hardly hear his voice over the ringing in my ears. I opened my eyes to see Carlisle place a frozen hand on my forehead.

"I won't. I can't, Alistair…." I whispered, lifting my abnormally heavy hands to touch my stomach, one hand on each hard bump. "I'm Sorry." Alistair exhaled as if he'd had the wind knocked out of him and froze.

"Well… Let's get you packed, I'll call Esme." Carlisle said heavily, getting to his feet and moving swiftly from the room. I didn't look at Alistair, I was angry with him. How could he think I would even consider giving up our babies? Even if they killed me. No. I simply can't.

I got to my feet and started packing up again, ignoring and walking around Alistair as if he wasn't even there. He didn't seem to notice. I felt an uncomfortable wave of loneliness, it hit me so hard I staggered and had to grip the dresser to keep from falling over. Alistair didn't notice. I began to cry.

Bump. Bump-bump.

My hand clutched my stomach. They were both moving. Bump. Both of them. I could feel them. Bump. Bump. I didn't feel alone anymore, how could i? each time one of them moved it was another conformation that I'm not alone.

Still… My Husband… My Alistair… He's still frozen there. Bump. I rubbed my stomach gently and gazed at Alistair, his disposition on this was clear. But honestly it's not like it matters, I was going to be changed into a vampire anyways, this is just getting a head start on things if complications arise.

Which remembering how difficult things were when I was pregnant with Clance, I was positive they would be. I winced, remembering the pain, how big Clancey had gotten, how he kicked relentlessly at times. This would be twice as bad. Twins.

Bump-bump-bump. Bump. Bump. They are so active! I sat down on the bed, my hands on my stomach. Alistair still hadn't moved. Anger burned red hot on my face.

"THAT IS ENOUGH, ALISTIAR!" I yelled, positively fuming. He blinked and looked at me. "YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO MOPE LIKE THAT ANYMORE!"

He gulped, looking at me with a wary expression on his face. "Willa…"

"Willa Nothing!" I barked.

"Baby… please…" he whispered.

"GET OUT!" I wasn't going to listen to a word of his begging. There was nothing to beg over. He didn't move. "GET OUT!!!" I screamed.

He staggered back a step, looking hurt then turned and swept from the room. He looked hurt… I'd hurt him. Remorse rolled over me and I threw myself back and started crying. My stomach bumped but I ignored it. My husband was worried about me and I yelled at him. I'm a terrible wife…

I cried there for awhile, I imagine Alistair was in the living room talking to Carlisle. I got up and fixed my face, preparing to go apologize and explain myself to the both of them. I turned the corner to the living room but only Carlisle was there. He noticed me and snapped his phone shut.

"Where's Alistair?" I asked my voice still thick from crying.

"He left…" Carlisle whispered.

"Where'd he go?" I asked stupidly.

"I don't know, Willa." Carlisle answered honestly, "I've been calling his cell phone but he won't answer."

"What does that mean?" I whispered, fearfully.

"I don't know… but I need to get you to Forks." Carlisle said, standing up from the couch and pocketing his phone. I nodded numbly. He's left me. Oh god…


	18. Dead

**Disclaimer- The only Characters i own are Willa, Rob, and other Characters that are obviously not Twilight characters the rest are owned by Stephenie and lord am i jealous of her! Oh and She also owns certain situations that happen in the story, Props be to her. And i also don't own any of the music or brand name products that are mentioned in this story.**

**Chapter 18**

**Dead**

The drive to Forks was completely silent. I refused to make a noise but that didn't stop the tears flowing from my eyes. My husband… My Alistair… He's gone. The babies didn't stop moving and I didn't stop clutching my stomach. What have I done? What will happen to Clancey? What will happen to the babies?

I dreaded seeing Clancey, having to explain what had happened, why his father isn't with us… that he might not come back… I had to fight to keep from sobbing. I have single handedly ruined my perfect little family.

We got there around dusk. Esme was immediately at my side, supporting my weigh as she led me to the couch. Jasper had a hand on my shoulder but nothing happened. I felt no sort of calm… He and Carlisle shared a long look.

"Where's Clancey?" I sounded dead.

"He's with Bella and Nessie at their cabin." Esme said in a hushed voice.

"Where's Rob?" still dead.

"He's with Edward, Alice, and Emmett. They all went looking for Alistair." I could barely hear her.

My breath hitched and I slumped over on the couch, giving in to the grief. Jasper rested both hand on either side of my face with a look of concentration etched on his. Still nothing. Esme's arms circled me and she rocked me back and forth until unconsciousness took me.

They kept two watch guards on me at all times, I didn't bother crying anymore, whether my eyes had run dry or my sorrow was too much to be explained by tears. Carlisle started me on blood, animal at first but I threw it all up. Human was all I could drink. I had no desire to mix it with anything.

Clancey came to see me the morning after I got to forks but they didn't allow him to see me after that. I missed him. Rob and the others never came back but Carlisle assured me that since none of them have much experience tracking and Alistair is an expert tracker it would take them a while. I threw a fit when he said Alistair's name.

My stomach grew more rapidly than I remembered. The kicks already hurt. I barely noticed. Jasper barely left my side, always within reach but there was nothing he could do. I knew it bothered him but I didn't care enough to pretend to feel better.

My Keepers were Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Bella, and Jasper. The women alternated watching the kids and watching me. My phone rang constantly with my mother's ringtone, '_your mother loves your father, cause she's got nowhere to go, and she wonders where these dreams go, cause the world got in her way, what's the point in every trying? Nothings changing anyway._' I threw my phone out the front door.

After Carlisle force fed me blood, Leah came to sit with me. Neither of us spoke. She took my hand and held it, I began crying again.

"Call them back." I sounded hoarse. "I don't want them looking for him anymore, call them all back."

Carlisle looked wary, as if he were unsure this was what I really wanted but Esme already had a silver cell phone in her hand. It took a good twenty minutes to reassure them that was what I really wanted them to do. Rob fought the most about it but he eventually gave up.

One of the babies had cracked my rib and I was being taped up when they got home. Rob hugged me the second he saw me, holding his breath and tilting his head away from me, I began to cry again.

Over the next couple days Clancey had insisted on seeing me, he sat on my lap and cuddled up to me, stroking my face and brushing my hair behind my ears. He was comforting me. I lost it after I realized that.

Carlisle was with me, feeding me, Clancey was out hunting with Jacob and Nessie, Edward was watching me with Carlisle when he suddenly when as still as a statue. He stayed like that a moment then was gone.

I finished the blood contemplating. What day is it? How long has it been? I looked down at myself, I was so pale, sallow looking, thin and worn, my stomach bulged out from me in an unhealthy way.

"How long has it been?" I asked quietly, "since I got here?"

Carlisle looked up at me "… about a month." He said warily. A month. If I'm lucky I'll have another month or so of this… they both calmed down from their fit as the blood reached them.

Carlisle went still just like Edward did and turned slowly to look in the doorway. My eyes followed him. Edward stood in the doorway, rain spattered and soaking. Alistair stood behind him.

No one moved. No one spoke. That is until Rob walked in, leading Clancey and Nessie. Rob saw Alistair and froze. Clancey saw him and froze as well. Jasper and Alice both wandered in as well but like the rest of them froze at the sight of Alistair.

"How can you even show your face around here?" Rob snarled, crouching low.

"Rob…" I whispered. He didn't hear me. "Clancey, baby, come here…" Clancey blinked at me then walked over into my open arms. I stood up holding him, Carlisle beside me, tense and ready to take Clancey or hold me back.

Alistair didn't move. He was drenched, his face, though still breathtakingly beautiful was worn and etched in pain and sadness. I took a careful step to him. Edward stepped out of the way.

"Alistair?" my voice broke.

"Willa…" his voice was still perfect, though low and quiet.

I was a foot away from him, clutching Clancey to my heart. I reached a hand up to touch his face, the second my hand touched his cheek he let out a hurt broken sort of whimper. Clancey squirmed in my arms and reached for his father, Alistair took Clance and hugged him tightly, not taking his eyes off of me.

I stood up on my toes, placing the tips of my fingers on both sides of his perfect face and pulled his face toward me. He leaned down to me and I touched my lips to his, I was almost shaking from the sobbed that tore through my chest. His free arm snaked around my back and yanked me into his stone chest, tears rolled down my cheeks as he kissed me.


	19. Back to as Normal as it Gets

So... This is what's happened in the past two years. My Computer crashed, just bought a new one. One of my best friends committed suicide. My mom died. I never meant to leave you guys but it couldn't be helped. I'm sorry… I'm going back and rewriting some things in the story, trying to make it flow better and make more sense but my main goal is to get out some chapters. Enjoy.

**Back to as Normal as it Gets.**

It took only a moment for me to come to terms with Alistair. He was Back. That was all that mattered. Surprisingly Jasper took the longest. I could see the pain on Alistair's face whenever Jasper forced him to feel the way my pain had tortured everyone. Needless to say I didn't approve. Alistair didn't stay by my side as I expected him to. With my improvements Carlisle took no time in getting as much out of me as he possibly could. How were the babies? How much did they move? How much did it hurt? I never purposely kept that information from him. It was almost like I was just in a trance while Alistair was away.

I noticed that Alistair was in the kitchen and one by one everyone had went to talk to him. Nessie and Edward had taken the longest. And after Carlisle had finished interrogating me he took just about the same amount of time with Alistair.

Clancey sat with me while Alistair and Carlisle were talking. He didn't take his gray eyes off me, always with a smug kind of smile on his face, like he knew I had overreacted and he knew everything was going to work out. He and Nessie chatted a bit, well Clancey chatted while Nessie simply touched his face. It bothered Clancey that Nessie had a power and he didn't. He tried not to let Nessie know that it upset him but Nessie was very perseptive.

I began to worry again about Alistair again, I had been two hours since he'd left me. Jasper was happy to quickly extinguish my worries. I knew it had bothered him that he couldn't help me for the past month.

Esme sat next to me, twisting my hair out of my face and tucking it behind my ear. She was always so gentle with me. Always concerned about me. Always caring for me. She had begun to take on a mother role for me, I had a mother but she'd never been there for me the way Esme was. I felt a sharp pang of guilt as I thought about my Mom. She had no idea about where I was or what was going on in my life.

"Emse? Do you know where my phone is?" I turned to her and she smiled warmly at me.

"Unfortunately you threw it out in the rain, it landed in a puddle… but we already got you a new phone with the same number." Esme said as Bella left the room momentarily and returned with a small black phone, which she handed over to me.

It was full of text messages, missed calls, and voicemails, All from my parents. Another sharp pang of guilt. I began flipping through the texts. They were only from my mother, at first they were informative, "sent your insurance card to the apt" "Don't forget to call your grandmother, tomorrow is her birthday" then they got worried, "where I are you, I drove by, you're car hasn't been there all week" "call me when you get this" then frantic, "Willa Lawley, you call me the moment you get this." "Are you in trouble? Hurt? Honey call me"

"Are you worried about her?" Alistair whispered in my ear. I hadn't noticed him behind me.

"Yeah, but she'll be fine" I sighed and put my new phone down. I felt the babies stir. "Carlisle? They're waking up"

Carlisle was by my side hands on each firm bulge of my stomach, as I noticed the way it looked and got a little freaked out, I looked deformed and grotesque.

Alistair rested his hands on my shoulders and I leaned back closing my eyes. I held my breath as one of the babies began moving with more force, it stretched oddly and forced me to stretch off to the side. It took all my effort not the shriek in pain. As soon as one had relaxed the other stretched. I let a whimper escape my lips and suddenly found myself surrounded by Alistair, Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Nessie, and Clancey, each of them with a hand on me.

"I'm okay…" I panted. "what do you think Carlisle?"

"We're definitely going to have to get them out earlier than I'd like… you're body simply can't handle much more of this…" he murmured as he touched my forehead. "You're running a slight temperature.."

As Rosalie entered the room with another refill of my cup everyone resumed their former seats. I took it gratefully and chugged it, knowing if the babies didn't get fed soon they'd throw a fit that would have me screaming. Edward brought the next refill which I chugged just was fast.

"Want another?" Rosalie asked.

"Not right yet…." I said as I placed my hands on my stomach, trying to uselessly soothe the babies. "I think I might be hungry…"

"Well that's a good sign!" Carlisle said happily.

After my ridiculously rare steak, I had a good long cuddle session with Clancey as we watched Edward teach Nessie how to play the piano.

I knew Alistair was watching the two of us. We were his family. His pregnant wife and his son. I kept peeking glances at him, he had a sad sort of smile on his face.

'_Love you' _I mouthed as I caught his eyes. Alistair stood up and crossed the room to sit with us. He wrapped his arms around us and laid his face against my head so he could breathe in my ear.

"I Love You." he whispered in my ear. I rested my cheek on Clancey's head. This is exactly how our lives should be, all of us together, music playing gently in the background. Clancey on my lap, Alistair's arms around me, my babies alive in my stomach. Absolutely perfect.


	20. Hardheaded

I was so happy that the next week wasn't as bad as it should have been. Carlisle obsessed over the twins, Edward stayed close to me constantly listening in vain for the babies thoughts, while I tried my hardest not to cry out in pain anytime either of them moved. Alistair stayed by my side at all times, refusing to leave me for anything, which worried me because his eyes seemed to grow darker by the minute, his temper shortened, and the circles under his eyes were so dark it looked like he broke his nose.

I tried my best to convince him to go hunt but he wouldn't budge, and Carlisle simply couldn't feed us both, so I got the human blood and he went without.

The strain on the house seemed to run deeper than my troubles, Alice was in constant pain around me so she and Jasper took a vacation, which was a necessity but it was obviously a downer on the whole house. Bella and Rosalie took over watching the kids, which was a responsibility they took with great pleasure but they both made it a point to keep Nessie and Clance at Bella and Edward's house. Leah and Rob spent all of their time out at the Quileute reservation, which caused yet another strain but one that was handled with grace, due to the fact that Leah and imprinted on Rob. Esme stayed with Carlisle, Edward, Alistair, and I, helping out in any way she could, Emmett, on the other hand, seemed to be the only one who's life seemed unchanged by all of the current drama.

I drank a constant stream of blood, seeing as how food was simply out of the question, I had three cups that we rotated now and was constantly being carried to the bathroom by Esme because Carlisle said that I was on extreme bed rest. I wasn't even allowed to lift myself up. I hated it, having to ask for every single little thing, it was stupid, but secretly I was grateful because I knew that moving myself in anyway would hurt.

Edward, Alistair and Carlisle were discussing taking the babies out today as Esme handed me my new cup. I thanked her absentmindedly as I listened to their conversation. I had no say in the matter whatsoever, for which I couldn't even really say that I minded.

"Everyday they hurt her more… surely they're grown enough by now" Alistair whispered.

"We can't be sure until Edward hears their thoughts. It would be too risky." Carlisle stated with a sigh.

" Have you thought of any names, Willa?" Esme asked, trying to distract me.

"no…" I murmured, trying to listen.

"Do you think they're be boys, girls, or one of each?" She pressed, not giving up on distracting me.

"I don't know…" I replied, still trying to listen.

"Willa…"

"What?"

"They've got your and the babies best interests in mind. Just focus on yourself for now." Esme said with a slight sternness in her gentle voice.

" I know but…"

"But it's hard because they're deciding what will happen to you and your children and that's hard not to pay attention to?" She finished for me.

"yeah…"

" I don't think I'll hear them for at least another week, probably more like two." Edward stated. I knew he was probably right but my body simply couldn't handle much more of this. It was absolutely stretched to it's limit.

"AHH!" I yelled as one of the babies kicked me, "Owww ow oww!" I was panting as the men rushed back over to me, Alistair taking my hand as Carlisle inspected my stomach.

"Look… her body just can't do this…" Alistair stated as he looked at my misshapen stomach.

" I know, Alistair, but if we could just wait another day, it would help the babies immensely."

"Willa, what do you think?" Edward looked at me, Alistair and Carlisle both looked a bit exasperated. It was already decided that my opinion wasn't all that important.

I sounded hoarse from yelling, "let's just give it a little time….. I can't handle a bit more…" I was breathless.

One of the babies aimed a good strong kick at my side which made a sickening crack and had me screaming. Tears fell from my eyes as I moaned in pain.

"It's too Much!" Alistair yelled as he squeezed my hand in response to my would be bone crushing grip on his.

"Just a few hours, even a few hours would help." Carlisle pleaded.

"I can handle this." I panted.

"Fine" Alistair growled, "Go get things set up, you have three hours." His tone left no room for argument.

"And you need to go hunt." Carlisle said just as stern. I nodded, his eyes were black as pitch and it scared me. He looked for a moment like he was going to argue but I pushed his hand away and feebly push him away.

"Go."

"I'll stay with Willa until you get back, go north and hurry back." Edward said stepping closer to me and resting a hand on my shoulder. Alistair gave a stiff nod and was gone.

"I say we lock him out…" my hoarse voice ruined my little joke but I still got a smile from Edward and Esme as Carlisle took off upstairs. I took another long drawl from my cup and finished it off, Esme brought me another and I sighed. Alistair could be so hardheaded…


	21. Twins

For Ironscorpions! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!

Alistair only took and hour and a half but in the time Carlisle had finished getting ready and I had drank three more pints. Carlisle had his hand on my exposed stomach trying to figure out how best to proceed as the babies squirmed, I wasn't allowed to have any more blood. That didn't make my life any easier…. The babies were hungry and they kicked…

Alistair's eyes were bright red. He grabbed my hand and kissed me softly, I smiled at him and popped in my headphones, trying in vain to ignore the painful twists as the babies squirmed. Everyone around me moved swiftly and with purpose, it made me dizzy to watch them, I nestled down in my cover and shut my eyes.

I turned on one of my newest favorite bands' newest songs, '_When the streetlights come on the pooling night is leveed aside and pressed in twilight 'gainst out two rooms. I'll see you tonight. The pavement is aching, cicadas are crying, the wine-colored air breathing thoughts through your hair breezing to me, leading me there..._

_I come alive as the shadows parade My hot summer blood comes in floods and in waves Curbside confessions, no longer afraid of what you'll say.'_

I woke up as I was being liftedby Alistair, I pulled the headphone out of my ears, "it's time?" I whispered. He nodded. I took a shaky breath.

Alistair set me down gently on the hospital bed in Carlisle's office as Edward immediately hooked me up to machines and Carlisle began administering the pain killers. I reached my hand out to Alistair which he took and kissed.

I watched as Carlisle brought over a table with silver glinting instruments and a large terrifying metal syringe. Edward put up the fabric barrier so I couldn't see anything else.

"Okay, Willa, you ready?" Carlisle asked.

"Mm-hmm…" Alistair took and breath and didn't let it out.

I felt odd pressure on my stomach, it felt wrong… the instruments beeped as my heart rate sped up. There was a lot of pressure on my stomach as a metallic screech filled the silence of the room.

"A Girl!" Carlisle exclaimed a moment later as a felt a weight being lifted off me.

Edward brought her around the curtain and handed her over to Alistair, I felt an odd pulling in my stomach as Carlisle continued to work.

I caught a glimpse of her. She was bloody and scared with big brown eyes. Alistair marveled at her. Edward hurried back to help with the other baby as the loud screeching sounded again. She was panting and looking at Alistair, just staring… her little hand reached for him as he wiped her face clean, she made and impatient sound as she shook his hand away and reached for him again, he smiled and hugged her tiny body to him.

"A Boy!"

Edward walked around the curtain again holding the second baby, which was smaller than the little girl in Alistair's arms. I felt Carlisle continuing to work on me as Edward handed the boy to Alistair.

Alistair held both of our new babies, one in each arm, just looking at them with amazement. The boy had his hands curled up into fists with an angry look on his face, he had blood red eyes and was breathing in furious little pants.

"Okay, Willa all set down here, you're going to need to rest for the next couple days." Carlisle said as he walked around the curtain, removing his gloves. He lowered the curtain over my stomach and legs and put on a new pair of gloves, "Alistair I need to check out the babies, the boy first I think, He's a bit small…"

Alistair handed the baby boy to Carlisle and carried him across the room to the setup he had got ready for the babies. I turned my eyes back to Alistair and our daughter. She was still staring at him.

"Willa, would you like to meet your Daughter?" Alistair whispered, still gazing at our baby. He leaned down so I could see her, her eyes locked on mine and my heart was almost crushed by love for her.

"Oh…"

"What shall we name her?" He asked quietly. I steeled myself, I had been thinking of names and I could only think of one boy's name and one girl's name.

"Ellzey…" She blinked at me, "Ellzey Caroline Belden"

"Perfect… Beautiful…" Her little hands reached for me, I held my hands out for her and Alistair settled her gently in my cradled arms.

"Hello, Ellzey" I whispered. She smiled up at me as the little boy wailed from across the room, Alistair, Ellzey, and I all looked over at the same time, worried, He was kicking at Carlisle, Furious.

"Had any names thought up for our new son?" Alistair asked.

"Yes, and I think it suits him… Markl William"

"Markl… I think it does suit him…" Alistair chuckled. I glanced back down at Ellzey, she was staring at me again.

"Markl and Ellzey…"


	22. To Live like You're Dying

Markl and Ellzey both checked out fine. I took a nap while Edward, Carlisle, Esme, and Alistair awed over the babies. When I woke up from my nap Bella and Rosalie brought Clancey and Nessie over. I was so excited.

I was back downstairs again on my hospital bed, Markl was in my arms; He always seemed to be scowling, as Rosalie carried Clancey through the door followed closely by Bella and Nessie. Clancey was watching me with a worried look on his face until he saw Markl in my arms, a smile spread slowly across his face. Alistair carried Ellzey over to me while Clancey squirmed out of Rosalie's arms and leaped onto to foot of my bed and crawled up to sit next to me.

"What's their names?" Clancey asked, staring at Markl.

"This is Markl." Alistair handed me Ellzey, "and this is Ellzey."

"Wow… Momma."

"I know." Alistair agreed.

Jasper and Alice, having gotten back from Denali and hour ago, wandered down stairs as Edward wrapped his arms around Bella. Jacob stepped through the back door followed closely by Leah and Rob, Nessie leaped into his arms and touched his face. He smiled at her and nodded. I barely noticed all of this, My three children were all with me, my husband was beside me, my family surrounding me. I was unbelievably happy.

"I think it would be best if we moved a bit closer." I said, looking up at Alistair.

He smiled, "I'm two steps ahead of you, I've been looking and I found a nice secluded place just south of Olympia, in Rainier."

"Perfect, about how far away is that?"

"About four hours."

"And how far away is it from Helena?"

"Nine." I nodded, the further I was from my parents the better. I missed them, my mom… but she shouldn't be part of my new life. It was too dangerous for her. I didn't even think it was a good idea for her to meet Markl or Ellzey, She just couldn't understand.

We could get a nice little house, with rooms for our kids, Not far from our new family. We could live there as Immortals, together forever, our children growing up in front of our eyes. We could have forever to love each other. Forever with Alistair. Forever with my babies.

I knew what needed to happen next.

"I'm ready, Alistair." My voice sounded exactly as sure as I felt.

"Ready?"

"To become a Vampire." Clancey looked up at me puzzled. The room was tense.

"Willa…" Alistair whispered, a worried look on his face.

"I want to do a couple things first…" I smiled. "A few last human hurrahs…"

"But baby, You have time." Alistair argued.

"Why Wait? I'm ready."

So thank goodness I had three women who enjoyed taking care of my kids cause Alistair called what I can only describe as a tribunal, where anyone who had an opinion could congregate and tell me that I don't know what I'm getting myself into. A few people stuck by me Bella made a point to put in her input, She was Pro my changing. Rosalie was Con. Alice was Pro, Jasper was Pro, Esme was for whatever I wanted, which translated to Pro, Emmett Pro, Carlisle was on the fence, as was Rob and Edward, Alistair was Con until I was older.

"I'm ready. There's nothing else to say." I was decided.

"Willa. Why are you being so difficult?" Alistair exclaimed.

"Look who's talking." I muttered, crossing my arms. "Is it my choice or not?"

"Of course it's your choice, Willa, But you are only Seventeen." Carlisle added.

"And so is Edward! Who Cares?"

"I do." Alistair growled.

"Your point being?"

"Willa! We agreed for Seven more years! Until your 24th birthday."

"I don't want to wait. I'm ready. Carlisle, Will you do it?"

"No!" Alistair declared.

"Is your name Carlisle? Good Lord! Why on Earth have you been letting me call you Alistair?"

"Not Funny. No."

"Carlisle, shut up, I'm talking to Carlisle Cullen." Emmett sniggered. Alistair growled.

"It really is her decision…"

"NO!"

"Final Vote. Winner takes all And no pouting from either party. Hand up if you vote is Aye."

Seven hands were in the air along with mine. I tried my best not to smirk. I turned to Carlisle as Alistair sat down looking irritated. He was really just sulking, he would be happy about this later, it's what was best for our family.

"Carlisle, I want sometime to do some things before we do this, you think you could be ready in a week?"

"I'm sure I will be."

"Good, Alice?"

"Oh YES! This is going to be so fun!"

"Alistair, Take a good hour to be a baby about this and then you need to get to work on our home in Rainer." Humph was all I got out of him. I skipped over to him and sat in his lap.

"I'm Sorry you don't approve, but I love you, Don't be upset with me." I slithered into his arms and kissed his cheek, He melted and embraced me.

"I'm still upset with you."

"I know, but get over it, this will be a good thing."

"Bella, Rosalie, Esme, Could you watch the kids While me Alice, Jasper, and Emmett go work on my last wishes." I smirked. Alistair did not like my choice of words.

I did want to spend my time with my children but I new that this would be my last chance to do the things I've been wanting to do, And really how often do people really get to live like their dying?


	23. Ready

Sorry this one took so longer, dealing with some stuff, anywho! I made this one longer and i'm REALLY gonna try to make the rest longer! Please let me know what you think of her 'to do list'! And i know i'm up to 23 chapters and that's alot, but i think i'm going to try to do the next chapters day by day. Well... just let me know what you think!

I took an hour to write up a list of things I wanted to do and make a day to day Itinerary with Alice as she booked flights and hotels. Jasper and Emmett took the time to go hunting and fill up the car with gas. Clancey didn't seem too happy about me leaving. He sat on my lap and twirled my hair in his little fingers, my little boy, not even a year old yet, already looking like a toddler, acting like an adult, and worrying like an old man.

"But momma… I don't want you to go."

"It's okay, baby, I'll be back in six days and we'll spend a great day together and then daddy's going to make momma a vampire, so we can all live together forever and ever." He really hated it when I talked to him like that. I kissed his forehead and he sighed.

"Don't worry, I'll be back soon, Promise!" he tried not to smile, and when it looked like he'd succeed I tickled him. He has a movie laugh, the kind that makes you laugh too.

The babies were in Emse's care while Bella and Rosalie removed the furniture from Edward's room to make room for cribs and toys and everything you could ever want for an infant, I wasn't sure why they wanted all of that, between Alistair, me, Esme, Carlisle, Edward, and Rosalie; Markl or Ellzey had never even touched any type of horizontal surface.

They were both constantly being held and adored and cooed over and loved. Ellzey seemed to eat it up and enchanted anyone within ten feet of her. Markl on the other hand hated being fawned over, He wanted to explore, to see things and touch them, He had an intense fascination with vampires, probably because he seemed to inhabit more vampire characteristics while Ellzey seemed more human than any of the other Half vampire children.

I had overheard Carlisle speaking to Edward and Alistair, they all thought Ellzey had some type of power, similar to Alistair's only she pulled people to her, almost like she had an exaggerated charm to her. They talked about bringing another vampire here to see what exactly Ellzey could do, a man named Eleazar from the Denali coven. I never let Clancey hear them when they talked about Ellzey's possible powers, he was still annoyed about Nessie's powers.

I kissed Clancey's head again as I wrapped an arm around him and clicked print. Alice gathered all of our arrangements and plans into a red folder and eyed my list as she organized the papers. Her eyebrows shot up. I touched my finger to my lips, _shh_, Any cause for alarm and Alistair would be in here inquiring and I couldn't let him see my list.

_EDWARD! Don't tell Alistair about this. _I screamed in my head. I heard a sigh from the other room. Alistair and Carlisle were busy making calls about a house so there was no need to be over cautious but I wasn't about to let this get back to Alistair.

Edward wandered over to us, "It's unfair not to tell him, Willa"

"He can Deal, What he doesn't know what hurt him." Clancey looked up at me confused, "Go play with Nessie and Jake, baby" I said as I set him on his feet, He shuffled slowly out of the room.

"Willa, Why do you want to do this?"

I leaned back in my chair and folded my arms across my chest, "Because, you saw what drama it was over Nessie. I'm not going to give them any reason to come after my babies. I'm going to be upfront with them and honest."

"I don't think it'll matter" Alice muttered.

"You shouldn't do this without me, I can control the situation."

"No. I Don't want Alistair to be suspicious, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett can protect me. I'll be fine."

"You don't know them, if they decide you're putting our world in jeopardy they will kill you right then and there and then they'll come here."

"Have some Faith, Edward." I smiled, He scoffed. "please don't let him know…" I did that sad puppy face, He rolled his eyes.

"Fine. But you have to call and check in everyday." Edward was talking to both of us but I knew he was really having a conversation with Alice.

"Secrets don't make friends…" I mumbled. "Yes, mom, Anything else?"

"Willa, Be serious." He chided.

"I Am! We'll call!" He gave me a look and left us.

"He's just being nice…"

"I know but c'mon! I'll be with three vampires! Safe!" Alice laughed. "let me see the itinerary." She slid it out of the folder and handed it to me

_Italics- out of the country_

**Bold- away from home**

Underlined- at home

_Day one- meet the Volturi _

_Drive on the Autobahn_

_Go see a Fancy Play in fancy clothes (like in Pretty Woman!)_

_See the Northern lights_

**Day two- Go Bungee jumping**

**Get a Tattoo**

**Run As hard as I can as fast as I can**

**Day three- Go on a Ridiculous Shopping spree **

**Have a Sugar High **

**Take a class on Strip dancing **

**Day four- Go see one of my favorite bands in concert (Ludo?)**

**Rock out a song in public **

**Dress up and go dancing in a club**

**Get Sloppy drunk **

**Day Five- Have a Sleepy day **

**Day six- Eat all the Junk food I want**

**Ride a Mechanical bull **

Day Seven- play in the rain with my babies

Plant a tree with my family

Have a Themed party (Masquerade)

Day Eight- Alistair and be changed into a Vampire.

Everything I wanted to do on one piece of paper that will be accomplished in the next week. I felt proud of myself for not chickening out on this, it would have been so easy to just say 'lets get this over with' and be changed, but these few stupid human experiences that I wanted to have will mean something to me. We'll take pictures and I'll have them forever, I'll have my husband, my children, and my memories.

I handed Alice the sheet of paper as Jasper and Emmett got back, I could tell they were pumped. Alice stood up and was off to go pack, She insisted on packing for all of us and I didn't mind, she knew what looked good on me and I liked her style.

I got up and wandered around the house, Esme looked like she was in heaven, she had a baby in each arm and was bouncing back and forth, smiling and cooing at the babies. Nessie, Jake, and Clancey we outside playing what looked like tag, they were all laughing and chasing each other.

Rosalie was carrying a heavy dresser through the door, She smiled at me, and hurried up the stairs, I followed her to Edward's room. "How's it going?"

"All of the paint is up, we're almost done." she said as she lead me into the room, setting the dresser carefully down a few inches away from the wet wall.

The walls were white; over one of the cribs, the purple one, were bright colorful butterflies with amazing detail to each one. Over the other crib, the green one, were yellow stars. Everything else in the room was black, white, or gray; a gray rocking chair, a black and white striped rug, polka dot curtains, pulled to the side to let the sunlight in.

"What do you think?" Bella asked.

"It's beautiful" I whispered.

"Of course we're not going to move the kids in until the paint is dry, but we'll go ahead and it completely set up. We're bringing in a bed for Clancey and Nessie too." Rosalie said.

"So it'll officially be a kids room from now on." Bella added.

"You guys go all out, don't you?" I asked.

"Always." Bella answered as Alice danced in the room and wrapped her hands around my elbow.

"We're ready!" She chimed as she pulled me towards the stairs. Bella and Rosalie followed us. We trotted down stairs where Esme with the babies, Nessie, Clancey, and Jake were waiting for us. I strode right over to Esme and rested my hands on each of my babies heads and kissed Ellzey's puffy cheeks as Markl squirmed under my hand. I turned to him and kissed his pretty lips.

I looked Markl directly in the eyes, "Be good, okay?" He just stared at me with his perpetual scowl, I turned my gaze back to Ellzey. "You will be good, won't you?" She smiled her perfect dazzling smile.

I then turned to Clancey as Alistair, Carlisle, and Edward walked down the stairs, I noted the unhappy look on Alistair's face. "You'll look after them, won't you, baby?" I asked him.

"Yes, momma, be careful, okay?" He asked as he hugged me.

I held him to me as I stood up, "You, too, baby. I love you."

"I love you too, momma." He whispered. I teared up and shifted him to my hip, he rested his head on my shoulder.

I turned back to Esme, She gave me and encouraging smile, she knew I looked to her to watch after my children. My eyes shifted to Bella, then Edward beside her, Bella smiled at me and Edward nodded once. Rosalie had her arms around Emmett, gazing into his eyes.

I turned to Nessie in Jake's arms, "Have fun!" She smiled, Jake laughed, as Leah and Rob walked in. They stayed back, Leah in front, Rob, half out the back door, I sighed.

"I can't wait until we can hang out again."

"Me either, Have an awesome time."

"I'll try." I sighed, like it would be hard.

"See you." Leah smiled at me, I smiled back, This tiny gesture gave me hope that maybe we could be friends someday.

I turned to Carlisle, "You're in charge, while I'm away" I teased.

"I'll do my best." he chuckled.

My heart ached at the next goodbye I had. I turned to Alistair.

He was leaning against the banister with his arms crossed, The tears that had dried through my playful goodbyes sprang back into my eyes and fell down my burning cheeks. He stepped toward me and brushed his frozen fingers across my face, He captured my face in his hands and kissed me softly.

"Don't go…" He whispered. More tears fell from my eyes as my heart panged at his soft voice, requesting me to stay with him, with our children, with our Family.

"I need this. I want you everyday of forever but I need this." My voice was so low I could barely hear it. He sighed an his sweet cold breath blew across my face, stunning me like it had when we first met. His touch, his voice, his words, his smell, his face all made me want to stay, the weight of the child on my hip and the feel of his arms around me made we want to stay, thinking about how my babies were going to be so big by the time I got back and how they could be talking, walking, hunting, playing in the time I was gone made we want to stay to see every second of it. I missed them already.

"I have to go." My voice broke. Alistair took Clancey from my arms and it felt like he ripped my heart from my chest. "I love you."

"I love you." He leaned in a kissed my forehead. I took a deep breath and wiped my eyes.

I turned around and found Alice, Jasper, and Emmett at the door, waiting on me.

"Bye, momma." Clancey said as I walked to the door.

I turned and continued walking backwards, "Bye, baby, I love you." I looked at Alistair and mouthed '_love you_'

We got in the car and drove away, heading for the airport, and I began crying.


End file.
